<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter's Adventure to the Shadow World by theAccountantSlashWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210257">Harry Potter's Adventure to the Shadow World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAccountantSlashWriter/pseuds/theAccountantSlashWriter'>theAccountantSlashWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Magnus Bane, Baby Harry Potter, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Family Feels, Fluff, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Parent Magnus Bane, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAccountantSlashWriter/pseuds/theAccountantSlashWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Congrats Magnus! You're now a Father. </p><p>Magnus' trip to London led to an unexpected fatherhood.<br/>"It's the 21st century, I didn't realize mundanes still leave children in other mundane's doorsteps. Sweetie, you'll be fine now. I've got you."<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Harry gets adopted by the High Warlock of Brooklyn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter, Shadowhunters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Warlock in Surrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really like fanfics where Harry is being adopted by different characters from other fandoms. This fic will not follow any of the Shadowhunters/Mortal Instrument canon. And Malec will come later...I appreciate any kind of feedbacks, i don't have a beta but I did try to check for mistakes. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a while since Magnus visited London, but he's sober enough to know that this place is not it. He was visiting his dear old friend Ragnor for Samhain. He kicked Magnus our after a few minutes of his company, claiming that Magnus can spend his energy elsewhere. More preferably on the vast number of parties downworlders and even mundanes are throwing.</p><p>And he did. It was the night of Samhain or as the mundanes call it Halloween. Magnus was a bit miffed at first when the celebration was changed into something so mundane. But he now appreciates all the raving parties that followed, the skimpy outfits, and all the costumes allowed Magnus to feel a bit more comfortable with his cat eyes. Getting thrown out of Ragnor's place, Magnus went to the loudest and brightest club and partied the night away. It was around 4 am, and he was very smashed. Creating a portal when you've consumed horrific amounts of alcohol is not a very smart move. Instead of popping in the middle of London as Magnus planned, he was transported to the south, a few kilometers off from his destination.</p><p>"This is why we don't drink and portal. Honestly." He snapped his fingers and magicked himself sober. He looked at the street of similar posh houses in white picket fences and arched an eyebrow.</p><p>'How boring.' He scanned the area to look for anything out of place. There must be a reason why his magic decided to take him here instead. He closed his eyes and breath in the winter air. He walked down the street and expanded his magic to feel his surroundings. He felt the ley lines reach out to him, calling him. He walked further down the road and stopped in front of one of the houses. He heard a whimper that got his full attention. It was dark, and some of the streetlights are flickering, and some just went dead, probably due to the magic emitting from the house. He assumed that he was just hearing things, but there was another whimper and peeked over the hedges, and he realized it was coming from a basket left at the doorstep.</p><p>With a wave of his hand, he rendered himself invisible to mundane prying eyes if there was any and entered the yard. He crossed the yard in hurried steps and peeked inside the basket.</p><p>It was a baby. Magnus reached out and gently touched the baby's forehead with his finger. He brushed the baby's fringe off its forehead, and he felt dark magic touch his finger, and he jerked away from the basket.</p><p>"What is that abomination doing inside a child?" He examined the child again, and it opened its big green eyes. The baby stretched out its chubby arms and let out a whimper when Magnus just stared.<br/>
The baby started to kick out his arms, and the whimpers turned into soft cries and water pooled in the emerald eyes. Magnus immediately pulled the baby to his chest and realized that the poor baby was cold to the touch.</p><p>"It's the 21st century, I didn't realize mundanes still leave children in other mundane's doorsteps. Sweetie, you'll be fine now. I've got you." He examined the basket and saw a letter tucked in the thin blanket inside it. Holding the baby with one arm, he opened the letter.</p><p>Dear Petunia,</p><p>I'm afraid that I am writing to you as the bearer of bad news. Your sister and her husband are dead. They were killed by a dark wizard. Lily sacrificed herself for young Harry to live, and that sacrifice will keep young Harry safe as long as he stays with blood relatives. You being Lily's sister means that the blood wards will keep Harry safe from that dark wizard's followers, and it will keep your family safe as well. I believe that your connections to the Potter family may leave you to target those who will want revenge for their fallen master. Harry was marked by the dark lord, and he survived the killing curse that rebounded and killed Voldemort. It's in my knowledge that you and your husband detest magic, but I assure you that you do not need to exert much effort in caring for young Harry here. He'll be treated like a celebrity if he were to grow up in the wizarding community, and we do not want a child to grow up, so sure of himself and overly confident. I'll be sending you money and instructions on how to make sure the boy will grow up and be loyal to me as my soldier for the wizarding war that is to come.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore</p><p>He couldn't find the right words to describe the horror he felt as he read the letter. So the child was a mundane wizard. He knows of that secret society, but he always thinks so horrible about the one in London. Ragnor often complains how backward that wizarding society is and how some downworlders tainted the mundane wizards in the early centuries. That created vampires and werewolves that are no longer distinguished as downworlder with how diluted their demon ancestry was. They also think so highly of themselves despite their barely functioning society, so the shadow world made it a point to not associate themselves with them.</p><p>"So you lost your parents huh," he mumbled to the babe who was now sleeping in his arms. He looked so peaceful now. He caressed the babe's forehead and felt his heart ache for this child who just lost his parents and is now thrown to someone who clearly wouldn't love him.</p><p>Magnus decides there and then that he'll take Harry away from them. "You'll be much safer with a high warlock than with a flimsy blood ward." He took the basket along with a letter and transported it to Ragnor's flat.</p><p>"My darling green cabbage, please wake up. I need your help." He set the basket aside and conjured a cot and gently laid down Harry, making sure that he was warm. The boy was exposed to cold November air and who knows how long he was left there.</p><p>He opened his friend's cabinet in search of the ingredients rushing around, searching for a particular spellbook on how to extract malicious souls from a living host.</p><p>Ragnor opened his bedroom door and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and eyed Magnus wearily as he draws a magic circle in his living room.</p><p>"What in the bloody hell are you doing?"</p><p>"I need your help in taking out some trash." Magnus looked back at his friend with a solemn look. "I found someone messing with the ley lines in Surrey. "</p><p>"A warlock wreaking havoc during Samhain?" Ragnor asked.</p><p>"No, a baby actually, if you can believe it, was accidentally using his mundane magic to call out to me."</p><p>Ragnor then noticed the cot at the side with a solar system mobile twirling above it. "Did you kidnap a mundane wizard's child?" Magnus scoffed at the question.</p><p>"Of course not. Some idiot left a child on somebody's doorstep with a letter saying that the boy's parents are dead and that they can do whatever they want with the child." Magnus finished the magic circle and moved to the table to mix the necessary ingredients.</p><p>"That doesn't explain why you are performing the purification ritual at four in the morning." Ragnor, despite his questions and complaints, walked towards the table and started preparing the rest.</p><p>"I don't think babies come with extra souls attached to curse scars when they are born."<br/>
He gestured to Ragnor to look at the baby to see just what he is talking about, and Ragnor let out a gasp when he realizes what is on the baby's forehead.</p><p>"What monster creates a Horcrux using a baby." He took the child and laid it in the middle of the magic circle and wave away its small overall and shirt to turn into a soft white robe fastened in the center. He also magicked the boy into white booties and gently wiped Harry's forehead with a damp cloth. Harry whimpered but did not wake.</p><p>"What's a Horcrux?" Magnus asked.</p><p>"Let's talk about it later. First, we must rid the baby of this parasite, then I can explain to you more about it." Ragnor grabbed the silver cup and gently poured it over the lines of the magic circle surrounding Harry. He muttered some spells, and the lines started to glow. Magnus grabbed the other concoction and gently spread it on Harry's curse scar.</p><p>They held hands and chanted, and the wind blew strongly. They felt the incredibly powerful dark magic that was being sucked out of Harry. The baby was now awake and crying, and Magnus tried hard to concentrate and not break the circle. He wanted to comfort the baby so badly, but stopping now would only put all of them in danger with the presence of this dark magic. The black mist that came from the baby's forehead was forming into the shape of a man. It looked mad and demented, and it screeched and tried to grasp something in thin air. They pushed more magic to open the veil that would suck the soul out of this dimension into the spirit world, and slowly the soul was being sucked into the opened portal. It trashed around, not allowing the two warlocks to remove it easily from its host. It even tried to escape, but the magic circle pulsed, and it was pushed back in.</p><p>The ritual took an hour, and both warlocks were left exhausted. The soul now is gone, and the scar still remained but barely noticeable. Baby Harry was comforted as soon as it was over. Magnus grabbed him and changed his clothes and soiled diaper. He laid down in the guest room and laid Harry on his chest to sleep. He rubbed the babe's back till he was fast asleep, and Magnus just stared at Harry and his curse free forehead.</p><p>"I'll take care of you little one from now on." And with that, Magnus fell in a deep sleep, the best one he had in years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boy Who Live with Magnus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently the baby is not just a regular mundane wizard baby. Its an evil dark lord slaying mundane wizard baby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments! It really motivates a gal to update. So far I think I'll be updating every monday. I'll try my best but if if takes me longer than a week...it only means I got buried under school works and exams. Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus was only asleep for a few hours when Harry woke up and fussed against his hold on him. He felt tiny hands smacking his chest lightly and a foot rubbing in his side. His hands must have relaxed its clutch to the baby because Harry wiggled and sat on his chest only to bounce on it.</p><p>Magnus let out a huff and groan, "I'm up! I'm up!" Magnus grabs hold of the child's back as he sat up. He props up his legs and settles Harry against them.</p><p>"Good morning Harry." He brushes Harry's hair away from his face and pinches his cheeks lightly. "Feeling better?"</p><p>Harry just tilted his head and put his fist in his mouth. "Nam nam" he said while still gnawing on his fist. Magnus chuckle and remove the fist from his mouth. He held out his arms, and Magnus obliged and picked him up. They went out of the room to see Ragnor preparing a late breakfast for the three of them.</p><p>Magnus conjured a high chair for Harry and deposited him in it, waving a toy to manifest and land on the table for him to play with as he waits for the food.</p><p>"Magnus, what are you going to do now?" Ragnor asks as he passes a plate of pancakes with fruits to Magnus.</p><p>Magnus sighs. "I'm raising him. I think I'm the best candidate for that considering the competition are magic-hating relatives and some guy who wants to use him as a pawn." He gave Ragnor the letter Harry came with and saw his friend's green complexion look a bit red with anger.</p><p>Magnus grabs the bowl with cut bananas and berries. He also took out a small plastic plate to cut bite-size pieces of pancakes for the baby. He sat next to Harry and laid the bowl and plate in front of him and watched as Harry immediately grabbed the banana and screamed, "Nana!" in delight.</p><p>It seems like there was no lingering effect from the ritual, and Harry was now alright.</p><p>Magnus smiled as Harry tried to feed himself and half the table. Conjuring a cloth, he gently cleaned the red bits of food smeared near Harry's ear.</p><p>"About the Horcrux Magnus..."Ragnor looked more serious and gave the child a pitying glance. "It's a dark spell that requires sacrifice and a container. It splits a person's soul to make them immortal."</p><p>"So...this dark wizard who killed his parents might also be the one who owns that piece of a soul?" Magnus asked.</p><p>"Yes. I've been keeping tabs on the mundane wizards, and from what I've gathered, Voldemort was the name of the dark wizard who had several followers. Their main propaganda was about blood purity."</p><p>They discussed some more about the mundane wizards when Magnus felt a hand tug on his sleeves. He looked back and laugh at Harry's messy face and took note of his almost empty plates. Harry grabbed his last piece of banana and held it in front of Magnus.</p><p>"Is that for me?' He said with a glint in his eyes. "Are you sharing your Nanas with me, Harry?"</p><p>"Nanas nam nam!" Harry proclaimed and waved his hand in front of Magnus. Magnus accepted the banana with a smile and ate it.</p><p>Who could tell that the sad orphan boy he saw on someone's doorstep is such a happy child? So young but suffered so much already. Magnus knew he's adopting him when he saw that bright green eyes full of joy. So innocent. He didn't want to leave the boy to anyone who would hate him just because he's different. Mundanes never did like those who are even the slightest different from them.</p><p>"Since I know you're adopting Harry, when will you tell Raphael about him?" Ragnor asked as he finishes his breakfast.</p><p>"Soon...once I get everything settled, my dear."</p><p>Magnus began cutting more pancakes when Harry finished his and was starting to bang his fist on the empty plates. "Dada more!"</p><p>Magnus stopped. He didn't know how to react to that. He doesn't even know if children at his age are already capable of recognizing and remembering people's faces.</p><p>"Harry, how old are you?" Ragnor snickered at Magnus' question.</p><p>"I doubt the kid knows how to answer that." He laughed some more. Harry just looked pleased that everyone's attention is him and raise both his hands.</p><p>"Ha! I doubt you're that old already, or else I'll be asking you for your beauty regime. However, did you achieve such a youthful glow." Magnus jokes at Harry and then blew raspberries on the boy's tummy as he pulled Harry out of the chair and went to the bathroom to bathe the child.</p><p>Harry loves the bath. He also adores all the colorful bubbles Magnus would conjure and all the ducks floating around him in the tub. He also likes water so much he practically drowned Magnus' clothes in it. One clean baby later and a soaked to the bone Magnus emerge from the bathroom. With a snap, both Magnus and Harry are dry.</p><p>Magnus transfigured some of his sleepwear to something that fits Harry, and they both went to the living room. He placed Harry on the sofa with a toy. Magnus conjured a barrier to prevent Harry from falling off the couch. He then proceeded to talk about the documents he'd need to make sure that Harry will be officially his son.</p><p>"Magnus, I tried contacting some of my contacts in the Ministry of Magic, and it appears that that baby is now considered the boy-who-lived. He's Voldemort's conqueror. His parents are considered war heroes. He doesn't have any other relatives on the Potter side, so we might need to see his parent's will and their assigned guardians."</p><p>Magnus hummed in thought. "Can you summon here one of your goblin friends. Perhaps they can help us identify who is the next candidate to be his guardian."</p><p>It took a while before the goblin arrived. While waiting, Harry was fed lunch and was now sleeping in his crib in the guest room.</p><p>"Greetings, my name is Griphook. You must be Magnus." Griphook extends his arm.</p><p>Magnus smiled and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Now, you see, last night, the ley lines were disturbed, and a child's magic reached out to me. I'm sure you are aware we are talking about Harry, and we want to know if his parents left a will or instructions on who will be his guardian."</p><p>"Well, the boy's magic has indeed chosen you to ask for magical assistance.  Since the magic cannot be disputed after being examined, then we'd be willing to show you the Potter's will. For a price, of course," Griphook smiled wickedly.</p><p>"That won't be a problem. I just want what is best for the child because I have evidence that he was wrongly placed." He gave the letter to Griphook.</p><p>"Yes, Dumbledore is in no position to place the child anywhere. It's the family's barrister's job." He pulled an envelope out of his vest and tossed it in the air. Gold dust surrounded the letter as it floats and quickly unfolded itself.</p><p>The reading of the Potter's will confirmed his assumptions that this Dumbledore is using the child. He was never supposed to give the child to Lily Potter's relatives, and that the remaining listed guardians were now unsuitable in caring for the child. Sirius Black, according to the goblins, was incarcerated for killing 13 muggles (or mundanes). He's also said to be guilty for the betrayal of his friends as the Secret Keeper. Remus Lupin, according to Griphook, cannot be Harry's guardian because of his Lycanthropy, which Magnus scoffed at. </p><p>'Werewolves should be able to raise children, how ridiculous.'</p><p>The goblin - after assessing Magnus's capability - deemed him powerful and responsible enough to be able to care for Harry. After some paperwork and a diaper change, Magnus was now Harry's legal guardian. He also changed Harry's name. Something the goblin suggested to make finding such document and Harry himself harder to find by people from the Ministry and that Dumbledore.</p><p>It was time for dinner, and Magnus went to the guest room to see an awake Harry jumping up and down inside the crib, pointing out the stuffed dog that he tossed out of it. "paddy!"</p><p>Magnus grabbed the dog and handed it to Harry before carrying him to the kitchen. "After dinner, we'll be coming home." He gently rubs Harry's back as his mind went to his Brooklyn apartment and of all the changes he needed to do. He felt Harry lay his head on his shoulder, and his smile widen. He placed Harry back to his chair and stared at the child's big green eyes. "So, Henry Jacob Bane, I'm your new daddy." Harry grinned. "Dada!" Harry continued to ramble along with some words that sound oddly familiar but cannot really be distinguished with all of the baby talks.</p><p>Ragnor looked at him and ask. "Why did you go with Henry anyway? Harry is a common name, and it would have been fine."</p><p>"I used to know someone named Henry, and he was a good man. I can still use Harry as a nickname, but the name Henry Jacob Bane was a nice ring to it. Especially if I'm gonna have to use it when he's in trouble." Magnus smiled at his friend. He thought back to the events that led to him discovering Harry. 'Who knew getting drunk and a mistaken portal would change my life this greatly.' He smiled at the thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you all in the next update and stay safe! Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back to Brooklyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Magnus tries their best to adjust into their new life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know its a bit shorter but I thought it was only right to give Harry at least a chance to say goodbye. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner at Ragnor's place, Magnus opened a portal right away after saying goodbye and making Harry presentable. Harry looked in awe as they enter the apartment and wasn't fazed about the sudden change of environment. They had dinner past 6 in the evening, and he mentally slapped himself when he noticed the noon sky in his apartment windows. It was still afternoon in Brooklyn.</p><p>"You know what, I need a nap anyway. I'm sorry for the jet lag, but we'll work through it somehow." He rocked Harry a bit in his arms as he conjures a crib in his living room.</p><p>He closed the shades and curtains and settled the boy who's now growing tired but still trying his best to fight the sleep.</p><p>Magnus used the time Harry slept to expand the apartment, creating extensions and a new room connected to his. He looked at the sleeping baby and decided to go paint Harry's new room; with dark forest green and ivory colors. Magnus completed the basic furniture needed for the room; a crib, a dresser, a nice plush chair, shelves, and a toy chest were added to the room. He even included a changing table that he probably won't need in a few months since - according to Griphook - Harry's already a year and a half. He'll need to be potty trained soon.</p><p>It took them two weeks to get settled with a routine, and the reason why it took them that long was that it took Harry two days in Brooklyn to realize that some people are missing. He started crying for his mother several times during the day and would tire himself to sleep. It was difficult to comfort the poor child, and so Magnus contacted the goblins if he could acquire some things that used to belong to the boy's parents.</p><p>They went to Harry's old house.<br/>
They opened a portal right outside the property, and Magnus surveyed the area surrounding the property. The whole place - according to the goblins - are under special wardings to ward off thieves and dark wizards who would desecrate the property. Some wizards did not appreciate the involvement of the Potter family during the war. With permission from the goblins, Magnus and Harry were able to enter the wards without any problem. As soon as he opened the door, he saw that the mess that the tragedy left. Everything was untouched, and Harry babbled in excitement. He clearly remembered the place. </p><p>They entered the nursery. Not much survived the blast of magic created by the killing curse.</p><p>He took some toys, books, and pictures that survived the tragedy. Some things that will not be amiss in case someone who knew the Potters decides to come by.  </p><p>Magnus carried Harry to another room. The master bedroom. He took some articles of clothing from the closet and left the house. The Potters were buried in the cemetery near their home, and Magnus decided to at least pay his respect to the boy's parents.</p><p>Magnus laid some white lilies and white roses on their graves. Harry somewhat felt the sudden change in the atmosphere. As if he realizes that they're standing in front of his dead mother and father, he started to whimper, hands rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Magnus made a stuffed animal for Harry using his mother's old clothes as well as his father's.</p><p>"Harry dear, please no more tears. You'll only tire yourself out," Magnus bounced Harry around and rubbed his back.</p><p>"Mama?" Harry said quietly in between sniffles.</p><p>Magnus sat on the big chair he placed in Harry's room and grabbed the toy he made.</p><p>"I don't know if you'd understand this well, but Harry...your mama and dada are in heaven now looking after you for sure." He tried to explain as he patted the child's hair, and Harry just stared at him with his tear-stained cheeks and with the occasional hiccups. Magnus sighed. "They went bye-bye Harry." He said. Using familiar words to try and help the boy understand. Death shouldn't be something a boy his age should be familiar with. </p><p>"Bye-bye?" Harry hiccup.</p><p>"Yes. I made this toy just for you if you ever miss your mama and dada." He handed the toy that contains his parent's scents preserved by Magnus' magic. "But I'm here now, so you won't ever be alone."</p><p>"I'll protect him with my heart," Magnus said out loud. Saying silent vows to the boy's parents that he will raise Harry well in their stead. </p><p>Harry gripped the toy with one hand and his other holding onto Magnus' shirt. Magnus and Harry returned to Brooklyn, and for the first time in a while, both Harry and Magnus had a restful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would also like to thank all those who left kudos and comments and for all of those who subscribed to my fic. You guys are the best. </p><p>See you all hopefully next monday because next chapter is where we will all get to see a certain vampire's reaction to the new addition to the family. Thanks for reading and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vampires Makes the Best Storytellers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raphael finally meets the new addition to the family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm posting a bit early because tomorrow is a busy day for me. So here's the chapter where we gets to see Raphael. </p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael knocks on Magnus's door. He's having some trouble with Camille's newly turned vampire, and it has been a while since he visited Magnus' place. Going to see Magnus in his home means you need to prepare yourself for anything unusual because Magnus loves to be different. But it's beyond Magnus' apartment's usual weirdness to be welcomed by a bear cub pushing down a shiny red toy trolley that has silver glitters on its wheels. As soon as he steps inside, the bear picked up its speed with the trolley, ramming it to his shins.</p><p>	"Dear God!" He said upon impact. "Magnus! Why is there a bear in your apartment?"</p><p>	The bear looked up and giggled.</p><p>	It wasn't a bear at all. It was a child. He felt his fangs prick against his mouth, smelling the blood pumping in the child's veins. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Controlling his bloodthirst before opening them again.</p><p>	A small mundane dressed in a bear costume. "Grrrr!" The kid said with his hands on his face.</p><p>	"Raphael! What a pleasant surprise!" Magnus came to view, and the small mundane left his cart to dash and slam himself against Magnus' legs. Magnus laughed at the boy's antics and picked him up.</p><p>	"I - I need your help on something. A book." Raphael looked around and saw that the usual meticulous apartment messy. Toys scattered on the floor, books left open and small pieces of clothes left on the couch. "I just saw you a month ago. What happened?"</p><p>	"I swear this wasn't how I planned on telling you this, but..." Magnus smiled at the small child in his arms, who started playing with his hair. "I got distracted by this little cutie."</p><p>	Magnus led Raphael to the couch, clearing the mess with a snap. He placed the child on the floor, and it immediately crawled around, pretending to be a bear and trying to growl at the other teddy bears placed at the foot of the table.</p><p>	Raphael stared at the kid. It stared back, tilting his head in a totally not so adorable way. He raised his eyebrow and bared his fangs.</p><p>	"Dada rawr!" The kid pointed at him, and speed crawled towards him.</p><p> </p><p>	Raphael cannot remember the last time a child willingly approached him. He looked at the small toddler worriedly.</p><p>	"Magnus, so why is there a child in your apartment?"</p><p>	Magnus glanced at Harry and back to Raphael.</p><p>	"Raphael, meet Harry. Harry, meet your brother Raphael." Harry babbled something that Raphael thinks is supposed to be a greeting of some sort.</p><p>	"Brother? A vampire and a mundane?" Raphael scoffs.</p><p>	"I practically raised you, Raphael. I'm sure you'll get along." Magnus placed his hands on Raphael's thigh. "I know what you're thinking. You're not a monster to hurt a child like Harry."</p><p> </p><p>	"Aren't you too old to be minding small children?" Raphael gave Magnus a smirk and moved closer to Magnus when Harry reached the sofa and is now using it as a leverage to hold himself up.</p><p>	"I rescued him from a cruel fate with mundanes. He has magic, but he's not a warlock. He doesn't have any demon blood."</p><p>	Harry continued his shuffling towards Raphael. "What do you want?" Raphael asked Harry when the toddler placed his hands on his lap and stared at him. Harry babbled some words and then said, "Up!" Raphael looked at Magnus, and Magnus laughed at his confused expression.</p><p>	"I'm sure you understand what that means, my dear Raphael. Harry would sit on your lap himself if he could, but he doesn't have the strength to pull himself that high yet." Magnus stood up and tapped Raphael's cheek endearingly and walked towards the kitchen.</p><p>	Raphael slowly picked him up from the floor and gingerly placed him on his lap.</p><p>	Harry wiggled around to find the most comfortable position and rested his back against Raphael's chest a bit aggressively. Raphael raised his eyebrow.</p><p>	"Eres un chico valiente, ¿no?" (You're a brave boy, aren't you) He said in a low voice.</p><p>	Harry laughed and bounced on Raphael's lap and placed his ears against the man's chest. Harry babbled with a few - distinctive - words that don't make much sense for the vampire. Harry looked at him as if expecting a reply, and the vampire did. "I'm not sure I get that but are you asking me to play with you?"</p><p>	Harry shrieked with joy and bounced so hard he almost fell out of Raphael's lap. The vampire's fast reflexes caught him just in time.</p><p>	Magnus came back with a book that reminded Raphael why he visited Magnus that day.</p><p>	"I know you vampires have so much time on your hands, but it won't kill you to personally return my stuff. You hardly visit anymore." Magnus placed the book on the table, giving Raphael a knowing smirk. "So many things happen during the times you don't."</p><p>	Harry, after a bit shuffling and help from Magnus, is now on the floor, tugging Raphael's pants.</p><p>	"Yeah, like suddenly being a father? Where are you taking me?" Raphael asked the second question to the boy who still holds his pants.</p><p>	Harry grunts as he pulls and then points towards a door, frustration is seen in his face.</p><p>	Raphael sighs. "Alright." Magnus laughed at Raphael being bossed by someone who's barely two years old and followed them to the playroom Magnus set up for Harry.</p><p>	People would say Magnus spoils the kid if they see his room full of toys, books, and other stuff. Raphael helped Harry as they walk to the room. Harry, plopping down the middle. He gives Raphael a book looking at him expectantly. "Lions! They go roar!" Harry clapped his hands as Raphael reluctantly sat on the bean bag chair next to the toddler.</p><p>	"He met you less than an hour, and he already got you whipped," Magnus whispered to Raphael. The vampire recalled his attempts earlier at intimidating the kid into submission. It was like he was immune to Raphael's - and what Magnus loves to call his expression - grumpy face.</p><p>	"Do I just read it to him?" Raphael asked.</p><p>	"Harry, what do we say when we want something?" Magnus stared at the baby.</p><p>	"Yes!"</p><p>	Magnus laughs. "Do you know the magic word?"</p><p>	"Isn't he a bit too young...for that?" Raphael said as the boy scrunched up his face in thought.</p><p>	"Peasss," Harry said, dragging the s and drooling a bit.</p><p>	"Yes! We say, please!" Magnus held Harry and blew raspberries on his tummy, turning him to fits of giggles. "Ok, let's listen to Raphael's story." Harry cheered with several shouts of "fel" only to stop when Magnus shushed him. Harry gave Raphael a toothy grin and got distracted by his tie. Harry grabbed the end of it and looked up. "Pretty tie, afel!"</p><p>	Feeling embarrassed at the attention, Raphael removed his tie and cleared his throat.</p><p>	"Once upon a time..."</p><p>	Harry fell asleep after the first chapter, one hand holding Raphael's shirt. Raphael gently tugged the shirt free from his tight grasp, and the boy mumbled a happy sigh, "hmm...fel..."</p><p> </p><p>	If his heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat at the endearing child. He tried his embarrassment with a cough.</p><p>	"Should we move him to a bed?"  </p><p>	Magnus smiled at the two of them and carried the child to his room to sleep.</p><p>	"Will you tell me how you got Harry?" Raphael asked as Magnus emerge from the other room.</p><p>	Magnus snapped two cocktails, and the two talked about Harry's origin.</p><p>	"I found him in London. He's a war orphan. Parents died in an attack, and he was left at a mundane relative's doorstep."</p><p>	"Did you adopt him?"</p><p>	"I did. So Harry is your younger brother now." Magnus winked as he took a sip of his drink.</p><p>	"I'm glad you found him. We're both lucky because you found us."</p><p>	"Well, a lonely immortal warlock needs a bit of company every now and then. I'm glad that you and Harry got along. Makes it easier for me." Magnus stared at his drink.</p><p>	"What do you mean?"</p><p>	"Well, he clearly liked your storytelling skills. I might need someone to watch Harry every now and then. You never know when the institute might need my help with their wards." Magnus gave Raphael a sly smirk and laugh at Raphael's expression with his eyes wider and his mouth falling open.</p><p>	"You don't really think about making me a sitter?" He said at the ridiculous notion of getting a vampire babysit a mundane child.</p><p>	"You're his older brother. It's your duty." Magnus laughed and ducked from the throw pillow thrown in his direction.</p><p>	Raphael likes Harry, but he would deny that to anyone who asks, although nobody will ever believe him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all those who left comments, kudos and subscribed to this story. You guys are the best. &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Next chapter sneak peak: Harry gets sick and a reunion with his favorite uncle moony. See you guys then. Thanks for reading and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Wolf Next Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its time for a reunion between Harry and his Uncle Moony. Harry's first Christmas with Magnus and their found family only gets better from now on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's an early update! </p><p>Don't get too excited yet, its because I won't be updating next monday because of exams. This one is my longest chapter so far so I hope that makes up for the longer wait because I'll be updating the next chapter by first week of October. </p><p>I know its nowhere near Christmas but I just felt like it. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its the middle of December and Harry is suffering from a cold.<br/>
 <br/>
It started with a small sneeze yesterday that Magnus took note of, but since nothing much happened after a few hours, he thought it was probably nothing.<br/>
 <br/>
He should have known that that sneeze was already a sign. Harry cried in the middle of the night, waking Magnus up, and when he checked the boy, he was a bit hot to touch. He also took note that his nose was running.<br/>
 <br/>
"Aww, baby, are you feeling unwell?" He cuddled the boy closer, and Harry just squirmed in his discomfort. Harry cried louder, and that alarmed Magnus. He didn't know what is ailing his son. He carried Harry to the living room and browse his books. Harry grabbed his shirt. "Daddy...hurts."<br/>
 <br/>
"Shh, don't cry, my love. Tell daddy where it hurts, and I'll fix it," Magnus brushed the hair sticking to Harry's sweaty forehead.<br/>
 <br/>
Harry just pressed his head to Magnus's chest and continued to cry, tears, and snot mixing on his shirt.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus's head was slowly spinning with all the possible sickness Harry could have.<br/>
 <br/>
He tried calling Catarina, but she's currently on duty and couldn't answer her phone. He didn't try contacting Ragnor since the man is away in some business.<br/>
 <br/>
Its Magnus's first time caring for a child Harry's age, and all common sense was thrown out the window. He was panicking and not thinking clearly. He tried to comfort the baby. Rocking him in his arms, changing his clothes, and trying to wipe his small body with a cool cloth. He didn't even think of using his magic.<br/>
 <br/>
What he did do was call Luke. He knows Luke helped Jocelyn raise Clary, so perhaps Luke knows how to deal with sick babies.<br/>
 <br/>
"Luke, I need your help."<br/>
 <br/>
"What seems to be the problem, Magnus?" Luke sounded hoarse from sleep.<br/>
 <br/>
"You've taken care of Clarissa before when she was just a baby, correct?"<br/>
 <br/>
He heard a muffled yes from the other line.<br/>
 <br/>
"I have a 17-month-old baby that is sick, and I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if it's serious enough to need emergency care."<br/>
 <br/>
He heard shuffling and a body hitting something along with a muffled curse, "I'll be there in a few minutes."<br/>
 <br/>
Luke came over with some medicines and gave instructions for Magnus to follow.<br/>
 <br/>
"Harry's asleep now, so you should rest as well while you can." Luke patted Magnus's shoulder and gave him a pat on his shoulder.<br/>
 <br/>
"Thank you, Luke. This is the first time Harry felt ill in my care, and I wasn't prepared for something like that. I feel like I somehow failed Harry."<br/>
 <br/>
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Parenting is never easy." Luke gave Magnus a reassuring smile and then inhaled deeply. "You said the boy is a mundane, but even though he's sick, I can still smell that he's part of a pack." Luke gave him a questioning look.<br/>
 <br/>
"I believe his parents were friends with a werewolf. Come to think of it, he was supposed to be Harry's guardian, but their wizarding laws prevent him from taking care of the boy." Magnus said thoughtfully. "I'm sure the man hasn't seen his friends' child since their deaths."<br/>
 <br/>
"I suggest you try and contact the man. Their laws are unfair. Just because he's a werewolf, that doesn't mean he's a savage animal."<br/>
 <br/>
"I'll look into it. Thanks again for helping me out." Magnus led Luke to the door, and once he's gone, Magnus went back to Harry's room again. He sat on the chair and staring at the child. Soon Magnus was asleep as well.<br/>
 <br/>
It took two more days for Harry to recover from his cold, and he was soon back to his energetic self.<br/>
 <br/>
"Harry, would you like to go to London with me? Let's go look for Mr. Lupin?"<br/>
 <br/>
Harry sitting on his high chair, banged his spoons on the table chanting. "Yes, yes, yes," Magnus smiled and took the boy for a bath.<br/>
 <br/>
He let Harry pick out the clothes he wants to wear, which was a bright yellow shirt with a bee on it, red pants, and a bright blue jacket.<br/>
 <br/>
They used a portal right outside the leaky cauldron. Magnus pulled a small sunglasses from Harry's diaper bag and placed it on Harry. Harry was fascinated by the sunglasses and was content to wear it. Magnus enchanted the glasses to switch colors to whatever color Harry says. They entered the pub, and everyone turned their attention to them.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus knows his presence just has that effect on mundanes and is glad that it's not because they recognize the boy. He walked as confidently as he could pull off with a toddler in his arms and went straight to the entrance of Diagon Alley.<br/>
 <br/>
They went straight to Gringotts to ask Griphook on the whereabouts of one Remus Lupin. They gave him his address and the nearest floo near the area.<br/>
 <br/>
Using the Floo is certainly not better than just using a portal, its dirty and undignified.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus brushed the soot of his dress shirt, and Harry giggled as he let out a sneeze.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus was just about to knock on the small apartment when it opened.<br/>
 <br/>
"Harry!" A man looking worse for wear opened the door, eyes looking a bit crazed and manic.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus took a step back, but the boy in his arms just screamed in joy and bounced in his arms. "Moony!" Harry made a grabbing motion towards the man, and the man now has tears in his eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
"Oh, Harry."<br/>
 <br/>
Harry struggled in Magnus hold. "Daddy..."<br/>
 <br/>
That seemed to snap the other man to reality, and he realized that Harry was with a stranger.<br/>
 <br/>
"Who are you." He said with a bit of growl.<br/>
 <br/>
"Can I step inside? For privacy, we don't want any nosy nobodies to know about Harry now do we."<br/>
 <br/>
Remus steps aside, still staring at Harry.<br/>
 <br/>
They sat on Remus' old couch, and Magnus allowed Harry to be carried by the other man. Remus hugged Harry tight, tears flowing freely now.<br/>
 <br/>
"I'm Magnus Bane. I'm a warlock. I found Harry on his relatives' footsteps last November."<br/>
 <br/>
"Don't you mean wizard?"<br/>
 <br/>
"I mean warlock. I'm far different from your kind. I adopted Harry here, and forgive me because it slipped my mind to notify you. I'm still not sure if it was right for you to know about Harry here being in my care."<br/>
 <br/>
"What do you mean? I'm one of James and Lily's friends. I know I'm a werewolf -" Magnus cut Remus off.<br/>
 <br/>
"It's not about you being a werewolf, but I'm just not sure who to trust in your community. You see, An Albus Dumbledore left Harry to his relatives with intentions to turn the child into his own pawn."<br/>
 <br/>
Remus' looked confused. "Dumbledore will never...wait, relatives? Lily's sister?" Remus looked livid. "That bi-" Remus stopped himself and took a deep breath. "That woman hates Lily and everything magic. Dumbledore knows that, why would he -"<br/>
 <br/>
"If you're willing to hide this fact from that Dumbledore, I would allow you to visit Harry as much as you like. Although we don't live on this continent, I'm sure we can make arrangements."<br/>
 <br/>
"I would do anything for Harry. He's all I got left."<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus observed the small apartment Remus is living in.<br/>
 <br/>
"What if you move to the States? I mean, I could help you find a better place than this. It might make avoiding an old coot easier."<br/>
 <br/>
"So, you're an American?"<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus hummed an agreement and smirked when Harry climbed down Remus' lap and walked back to sit with him. "For a couple of decades, I've been around for a long time, you see."<br/>
 <br/>
Harry decided that its tiresome to just sit while the adults talk and so he pulled himself up, standing on the couch next to Magnus. "Daddy..." Harry patted Magnus cheek to get his attention. Magnus pressed his cheek on Harry's small palm and smiled at the boy. "Yes, sweetheart? What is it?"<br/>
 <br/>
"Pongs peassss," he said, slightly bouncing on his heels impatiently.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus retrieved the stuffed deer that he made out of the bag and gave it to Harry.<br/>
 <br/>
"That's..." Remus stopped, and more tears fell from his eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus realized what caused the reaction and apologized. "I'm sorry, but I took some of their things from their house to help Harry adjust. Just some of his favorite toys, books, and some clothes."<br/>
 <br/>
Remus wiped his tears with his sleeves and held out his hand, "Could I hold him again?"<br/>
 <br/>
Harry was once again in Remus's arms, and he held him tight. Grieving once more for his departed friends. Harry felt a bit sensitive to Remus's emotions cried as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Magnus felt a bit left out but gave the two a bit of privacy. </p><p>Magnus walked and observed the few pictures on the wall. He saw pictures of Harry's parents with Remus and some a younger Harry. What took his attention the most was a group photo that was folded and only showing Harry's parents, Remus, and a small rat looking man.<br/>
 <br/>
"You said you can help me move?" Remus said, looking more composed.<br/>
 <br/>
"Yes, I live in New York, and I know a few friendly werewolves who might allow you to be part of their pack?"<br/>
 <br/>
"But aren't werewolves dangerous? How could they be friendly?" Remus said with fear in his tone.<br/>
 <br/>
"You're a werewolf. Aren't you friendly?"<br/>
 <br/>
"No! I'm dangerous and... And I don't want to hurt anyone, but during a full moon, I need to be restrained and..." Magnus retrieved Harry from the panicking man.<br/>
 <br/>
"Since when have you been a werewolf?" Magnus asked.<br/>
 <br/>
Remus took a few gulps of air. "I was bitten when I was a child."<br/>
 <br/>
"And you've never had a pack before?"<br/>
 <br/>
Remus just looked confused.<br/>
 <br/>
"You need help to control your wolf, and I'm sure my friend could help you. He even works in the police force in the um muggle world as you call it."<br/>
 <br/>
With a bit more convincing, Magnus was able to convince Remus to move to an apartment near them in Brooklyn.<br/>
 <br/>
In a week, everything was ready for the werewolf to move. Magnus used his magic to help Remus transfer all of his belongings - not that there was much of them - to his new apartment. <br/>
 <br/>
"I never knew warlocks like you could ever exist. You don't use wands and..." Remus stared at Magnus with wonder as he set everything up in the apartment.<br/>
 <br/>
"and I have demon blood. Yes, we've already talked about this, but I guess the wonder - that is Magnus Bane - never ceased." Magnus gave him an exaggerated twirl with a bit of a bow at the end, which in turn made Harry clapped. </p><p>Remus shakes his head, laughing at the two of them.<br/>
 <br/>
"Since I totally helped you out and we're neighbors, and you're Uncle Moony, I guess it only means you're automatically invited to my Christmas Party." Magnus followed Harry's slow pace as Remus walk them back to their apartment.<br/>
 <br/>
"I'd like that. I thought I'd spend Yule all on my own, but..." Remus looked away and brushed a tear that escaped his eye. "Thank you."<br/>
 <br/>
  <br/>
 <br/>
A few days later, Remus knocked on Magnus's door, gifts on hand, and he brushed away invisible specks of dust from his new Christmas sweater. It was ugly with a reindeer that has a blinking nose on it, but Harry picked it for him when they went shopping two days ago.<br/>
 <br/>
Honestly, he was expecting Magnus to throw a very lavish party with lots of guests but it doesn't look like thats the case here. When Magnus opened the door, he saw that there were only a few guests with soft Christmas songs being played in the background. They were all wearing a Christmas sweater.<br/>
 <br/>
"I didn't know you made Christmas sweaters as your theme for the party."<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus laughed as he straightens his sweater to show him his.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus is wearing a simple green sweater that says I'm on the naughty list. It doesn't look that bad.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus then grinned at him and chased Harry to show Remus the tiny sweater the boy is wearing.<br/>
 <br/>
It's a red one that matches Magnus, but instead, it says, "I'm on the nice list."<br/>
 <br/>
"I'm thinking of making it a tradition. Its Harry's first Christmas with me, and I want to make everything perfect. C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone."<br/>
 <br/>
When they reach the center of the living room, Magnus clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.<br/>
 <br/>
"Let me introduce you guys to Harry's uncle." Magnus pointed to a pale young man who was also wearing a Christmas sweater was brooding by the wall glaring down at his drink. "That young man wearing the Christmas tree sweater is Harry's big brother Raphael." The young man just glared at Magnus and gave a brief nod towards Remus before Harry came to him and dragged him to another room. "He might be a grumpy cat, but Harry got him wrapped tight between his small fingers."<br/>
 <br/>
He introduced Remus to Catarina next.<br/>
 <br/>
"Hi, I'm Catarina Loss. I've been Magnus' friend for a long time and if he ever gives you trouble, come to me, and I'll set him straight. He gets clingy to his newer friends."<br/>
 <br/>
"Thank you."<br/>
 <br/>
Remus noticed that Raphael came back to the living room with Harry in his arms. Raphael walked next to Magnus and said, "Maybe let's continue the introductions in the dining room? Harry told me to tell you that he's hungry." Harry pulled on Raphael's collar and whispered loudly, "dino...fel...dino." Raphael sighs and says in a deadpan tone, "that's he's a hungry dinosaur. Did I say it right?" He asked the boy who just grinned and played with the stuffed dinosaur in his hand.<br/>
 <br/>
"For someone who claims they don't like kids, you sure do know how to translate Harry Talk." Magnus gave Raphael a knowing look.<br/>
 <br/>
Raphael just grumbled but didn't let Harry go.<br/>
 <br/>
Magnus ushered them towards the dining room where an incredible Christmas spread is.<br/>
 <br/>
While eating, Magnus introduced him to Josephine and Clarissa.<br/>
 <br/>
"These are Jocelyn and Clarissa. Jocelyn used to be a shadowhunter, but she decided to go mundane instead, and that's her daughter Clarissa."<br/>
 <br/>
"Its Clary, um... nice to meet you, Remus. I heard you're also a werewolf?" Josephine lightly tapped her leg and gave her a look. "I'm sorry, is it supposed to be a secret?"<br/>
 <br/>
"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to people knowing. People in Britain were never accepting of creatures like me."<br/>
 <br/>
Clarissa let out a small gasp. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's just that my stepdad is also a werewolf."<br/>
 <br/>
Luke decided to intervene and introduced himself. "I'm Luke. I'm the Alpha of the pack here in Brooklyn. I'm also Clary's stepdad."<br/>
 <br/>
Remus felt conflicted. He looked at Magnus, and Magnus just gave him a reassuring smile. He shook Luke's hand.<br/>
 <br/>
Remus felt an itch under his skin as another werewolf stare at him. Luke grabbed him by the shoulders, and with a commanding voice, he said, "Relax. It's ok. You need to calm yourself."<br/>
 <br/>
Remus didn't realize that he got disassociated with his surroundings and was breathing heavily. He's never been in another wolf's presence before, and he never did learn how to control his instincts.<br/>
 <br/>
"I'm...sorry. You just feel too much...very intimidating?" Remus tried to piece together the thoughts swimming in his head along with the complicated nature he's feeling through his wolf. </p><p>"I'm sure. Just take deep breaths. Concentrate on your surroundings and ground yourself to Harry since your instincts know he's pack," Luke gave him a reassuring smile. </p><p>After that, dinner went smoothly, and they all gathered back to the living room to pass the gifts. </p><p>Since its Chrismas Eve, Magnus gave Harry a few of his presents to open. </p><p>He sat Harry in the middle and placed a box as big as him for him to wreck open. "Daddy! Help peasss," Harry struggled to open the gift. Magnus took pity and ripped a corner, which Harry proceeded to pull until he was able to understand that the paper was meant to be ripped away. It was a broom. A small wizard's baby broom that was meant to hover a foot off the ground with a small seat that fastens the child on the broom. </p><p>Remus brushed a tear from his eyes as he watched Harry zoom around Magnus's legs as the man help him fly with his broom. </p><p>"He's not even two yet, but he clearly got his father's flying skills," Remus said.</p><p>The boy tire himself soon enough, and the guests soon left Magnus's apartment. The night might have ended too early compared to Magnus's old parties but he thinks this one might be the best one yet. </p><p>Magnus placed one of the many photos of that night with everyone wearing ridiculous Chrismas sweaters on the mantle. It was the start of their very own family traditions, and many more will be added as time goes by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omake scene:</p><p>After dinner:</p><p>Raphael: So, your name is Remus Lupin...?</p><p>Remus: ...yes.</p><p>Raphael: And you're a werewolf?</p><p>Remus: ...yes?</p><p>Raphael: Did you know that...</p><p>Luke: (who's a little bit drunk from all the alcohol) He's literally werewolf mcwerewolf. </p><p>Remus:....</p><p>Raphael:....</p><p>-Yes I stole that from tumblr. I couldn't help it. *giggles*-</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I appreciate them. I would like to know how you find this chapter. I'm very open to suggestions or if you see any mistakes there please let me know. I don't have a beta but I did try to edit my chapters first before posting them. See you on the next update!</p><p>Next Chapter Sneak Peak: Its Harry's birthday! Accidental magic and ducks will be on the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happy Birthday Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Harry's first birthday party and accidental magic now that he's living with Magnus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! Online classes sucks so I'm updating instead. </p><p>Before anything else, I just wanna clear it to you guys that I'm not gonna follow much canon stuff from Shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments... And I'll try my best to explain things along the way better to avoid confusion, sorry 'bout that.  Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, darling!"<br/> <br/>The toddler is currently eagle spread on his bed, clutching his favorite toy as he sleeps. Harry's blankets are kicked at the edge of the bed, along with the other toys Harry insists on sleeping with.<br/> <br/>Harry slowly roused from sleep and stretched his small arms. "Daddy," he whined and rolled on his stomach.<br/> <br/>Magnus started tickling the sleepy toddler. "Daddy!" Harry laughed and wiggled to get away from his hands.<br/> <br/>"Did you forget?" Magnus let out an exaggerated gasp. "It's your birthday!"<br/> <br/>Harry sat up and looked at Magnus with huge twinkling eyes. "Birthday!"<br/> <br/>"Let's go eat your birthday pancakes, darling. It has blueberries in it!" Harry cheered and rushed to get out of the room.<br/> <br/>After a birthday breakfast, Magnus treated Harry to a morning walk to the park.<br/> <br/>"Duckies!" Harry suddenly leaped and ran towards the pond where the ducks are.<br/> <br/>"Harry!" Magnus ran after the boy, but then Harry stopped abruptly and pointed, "Daddy, look!"<br/> <br/>Harry pointed at the man at a distance. The man was being chased by the mother duck and her ducklings across the edge of the pond. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to get away from the fierce creatures. He was brandishing a weapon carelessly in the air as he jumped over benches and circled around the trees. Magnus and Harry clearly can hear the man screaming in terror, but no else noticed the loud commotion.<br/> <br/>"I bet that's a shadowhunter, Harry," Magnus whispered, smirking at the direction of the man being chased by the ducks.<br/> <br/>"Hunter?" Harry looked confused.<br/> <br/>"Yes, they're like those mundane superheroes, but they can't see them."<br/> <br/>"Ironman!"<br/> <br/>Magnus laughed, "Sure, Harry darling, just like Ironman." Magnus led Harry towards another group of ducklings. "Daddy! Bread?" Harry asked pointedly at Magnus.<br/> <br/>Magnus conjured a small bag of corn. "They like corn more than bread hare-bear." Magnus crouched next to Harry, and the two spent the morning feeding and chasing ducks around the park. Magnus took Harry for an early lunch at their favorite restaurant, and soon Harry was dozing off in Magnus' arms as they use a portal back home.<br/> <br/>"Let's change you into your jammies, my darling. When you wake up, everything will be ready for your birthday party." The boy was already asleep as soon as he hit the bed.<br/> <br/>Magnus started to decorate the apartment when he heard the door rang. He waved absently to its direction, and Raphael entered the room.<br/> <br/>"Raphael, can you pass me that bag." Magnus pointed out a paper bag filled with Magnus's presents for Harry on the floor next to the couch.<br/> <br/>"Harry would hardly remember this party. Why are you stressing yourself in making everything perfect?" Raphael asked as he passes the bag to Magnus. Magnus arranges all the presents manually on the table, and he snaps his fingers again to change the colors of the streamers from red to green.<br/> <br/>Magnus has been driving Raphael and Catarina mad with the preparations and the planning of Harry's second birthday. Now that the day has come, Raphael came earlier to make sure Magnus doesn't go crazy on every little detail of the party.<br/> <br/>"Raphael, its Harry's first birthday with us. This birthday party is a special moment in his life."<br/> <br/>"Yes, but you're not inviting the whole downworld here. Harry will love the party not because of how pretty the decorations are but because he'll get to play all day... with all the wrapping papers." Raphael said as he pointed out all the gifts Magnus wrapped in colorful and sparkling gift wraps.<br/> <br/>Magnus sighs and change the colors back to red and sat on the couch. He looked around to check the place once more.<br/> <br/>Magnus's apartment is covered with balloons at every corner, a big banner on the wall that says "Happy Birthday Harry!" in sparkling gold, and food on the table that looks like animals. The cake takes all of the attention because Magnus really went all out on the cake. Harry's current favorite movie is the Lion King. And he made Magnus - and Raphael whenever he's around - watch it with him so many times that they know all the lines by heart.<br/> <br/>He got Harry two lion king themed birthday cakes. Magnus reasoned that Harry needs to have a small lion king cake that he can have on his high chair and can smash it to oblivion if he wishes to. Harry is still a very messy eater, and Magnus sometimes encourages Harry's high energy during mealtime. Raphael sometimes feels like he's looking after two children whenever he visits.<br/> <br/>Since lions are at the top of Harry's favorite animals at the moment, Magnus even has a lion headdress that is sitting on the couch for later. <br/> <br/>"Luke said they'll be here in a few minutes, maybe you should get Harry ready. He's already waking up from his nap." Raphael said, staring at his watch while keeping an ear out for signs of Harry waking up.<br/> <br/>Magnus stood up and went to the nursery. "Hey, Hare-bear." Harry looked up at him and let out a small yawn. "Daddy," he raised his arms and let Magnus pull him to a hug and carried him to his room. "It's my birthday..." he mumbled against Magnus's neck.<br/> <br/>Magnus laughed and set him down. "I know, and Uncle Luke and Uncle Moony are coming, so let's get dressed up."<br/> <br/>Harry looked down at his bright green pajamas with puppies on them. "I'm not...but I gots my jammies on, daddy."<br/> <br/>Magnus tried to brush Harry's hair, but he already knows its a lost cause. Even with his magic, the boy's hair never manages to stay neat. "I got your special birthday clothes. It because you're two now."<br/> <br/>"Lion jammies, daddy?" Harry looked excited now and more awake.<br/> <br/>Magnus smiled and pulled out a lion onesie they picked out the other day.<br/> <br/>Harry eagerly changed into the lion onesie when the doorbell rings, and Harry yelled, "door!" and ran outside the room, his onesie half on.<br/> <br/>Not very coordinated yet, Harry almost collided with Raphael, who was on his way towards the door as well.<br/> <br/>"Harry," Raphael steadied the boy and carried him to the door. "We don't run inside, remember?" He quietly admonished the boy, and Harry just gave him a toothy grin, "It's my birthday, 'fel!"<br/> <br/>Raphael fixed the onesie on Harry and gave the boy a brief squeeze.<br/> <br/>"Feliz cumpleaños Harry"<br/> <br/>"Gracias!" Harry replied.<br/> <br/>They opened the door, and Luke, Clary, and Josephine were on the other side. "Hey, lil' guy! Happy Birthday!" Luke said.<br/> <br/>"Luke!" Harry jumped from Raphael's hold to Luke, and he immediately grabbed him. "Ohh, you're getting heavier, Harry. What did you eat? Rocks?" Luke said, teasing the boy as they entered the apartment.<br/> <br/>"No rocks!" Harry sees the cake on the table. "Cake!"<br/> <br/>"Let's wait for your guests first before cake," Harry grumbled but behaved as Luke placed him down. Harry went to the table with the gifts and stared at the small pile. "Mine?" he looked over to Clary and Josephine, who placed their presents on the table.<br/> <br/>"Yeah, Harry. We all got you some presents." Clary ruffled Harry's hair some more.<br/> <br/> A portal opened next to the balcony windows. Catarina and Ragnor came inside and greeted the birthday boy as well.  Clary gave Ragnor a brief smile, and she waved at Catarina.  Both returned her greeting and went closer to her and Harry. Clary went back to where Luke was currently seated. She wasn't that familiar with Magnus's warlock friends since her mother only kept a few acquaintances that are downworlders. <br/> <br/>"Rina!" Harry gasped and ran, and his little body slammed Catarina's legs.<br/> <br/>"Happy birthday, mini warlock!" Catarina gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry then went to Ragnor and squeezed the older gentleman's legs. Ragnor let out a sigh and briefly patted the boy's head. "Happy Birthday Henry."<br/> <br/>"Is Harry!" Harry pouted and sat on the ground only to be lifted up high by his Uncle Remus.<br/> <br/>"Moony!"<br/> <br/>Its been months for Remus since he moved to America, and his life drastically changed for the better now that he's part of a pack and has better control of his instincts.</p><p>Its been hard at first, trying to adjust in the fast-paced muggle world, but Luke and Clary helped teach him how to get around. <br/> <br/>"Cub! Happy Birthday!" He lifted Harry around the living room like an airplane. The apartment was soon filled with laughter from the boy and his guests.<br/> <br/>"How about you set down my child before he vomits on you." Magnus jokingly said across the room. "Who's up for some parlor games?"<br/> <br/>They all played silly games with Harry like Musical Chairs, where Magnus, Luke, Clary, Remus, and Catarina take turns in carrying Harry as they sat on the chairs. Raphael also got roped in playing a game called Andy's coming, and for all the games they played, they declare Harry as the winner. Harry was bouncing around singing his own version of We Are The Champion.  He changed the word We into Harry with the rest of the lyrics into a bunch of gibberish no one really understands.<br/> <br/>Soon it was time for cake, and they all took pictures to commemorate the celebration. Harry ended up leaving a heavy handprint on the cake and wiping his dirty hand on Magnus's cheeks. Soon everyone was wearing cake.<br/> <br/>It was time to open presents when Magnus's phone rings.<br/> <br/>"Harry, baby, wait for Daddy before we open the present, ok?" Magnus waited for Harry to reply, but the toddler just pouted and looked at his gifts sadly.<br/> <br/>Magnus went out to the balcony to answer the call.<br/> <br/>"Hello?"<br/> <br/>"Mr. Bane, there have been several demon attacks on mundane lately. But from what our sources are saying, Shadowhunters are having a hard time killing these demons. They prey on mundanes, but no one has died yet."<br/> <br/>"Why don't you describe to me these creatures." Magnus leaned against the sliding door, not seeing Harry, who was slowly working himself up to a tantrum.<br/> <br/>The call is taking longer, and the longer it gets, the more impatient the toddler got. Raphael notices that Harry started to tap the box in front of him repeatedly while looking at the balcony door.<br/> <br/>"Harry, would you like some more hotdogs?" Raphael said, trying to distract the boy.<br/> <br/>Harry look at Raphael. "I want daddy." Harry's eyes now are pooling tears in them. Harry was never really one to throw major tantrums, but when he does, it's more or less because he's tired. And he usually gets clingy when he's starting to get tired, and Magnus would usually just let Harry stick by his side until its time for bed.<br/> <br/>"He's call will end soon. Do you want to open the gift now?" Raphael asked.<br/> <br/>Clary sat next to Harry and handed him her gift. "Let's open my gift first. How about that, Harry?" Harry just shook his head, and then suddenly, he disappeared from the couch. Raphael stood up, and everyone else was shocked by Harry's disappearance. "Magnus!" Raphael went to the balcony when he heard a peal of small laughter.<br/> <br/>"Daddy!" Harry said from Magnus's lap.<br/> <br/>Magnus dropped his phone and fell to his ass when he lost his footing as he catches his son, who suddenly pops in front of him. Magnus looked shocked and proud at the same time. "Oh! This is amazing!"<br/> <br/>Raphael opened the door and looked at the two of them. "Harry!"<br/> <br/>Magnus looked up and gave Raphael a cheeky grin, "Harry's doing magic now!"<br/> <br/>"He can teleport!" Raphael looked amazed.<br/> <br/>"Oh my goodness, he can teleport now." Magnus now just looked alarmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to thank you for all the kudos and comments. You guys are the best! Next update is on Monday!</p><p>Next chapter sneak peak: We get to finally see our favorite shadowhunters next. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of missions and escapes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a demon on the loose...but it doesn't kill mundanes. </p><p>There's also a convicted serial killer on the loose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I'm posting this umm...very early on a monday from where I am so some of you might be reading it on a Sunday? </p><p>I'm not sure if its needed but a bit of a warning that there is a very brief encounter with someone who's homophobic, and that someone implying pedophilia (if you think too much on what was being said). if you want to skip it its marked with *** . </p><p>Well, anyway, hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alec!" Jace ran after his brother, trying to avoid the early commuters on the street.</p><p>Alec ignored him and continued walking.</p><p>Jace saw Alec cross the street, and he decided its time to end his sulking and jumped on the cars and pushed some of the mundane out of his way. He left several mundanes looking confused at the invisible force that moved them away.</p><p>"Alec, stop!" Jace pulled Alec back and faced him. "I know I screw up, but you can't be serious. You can't stop me from my patrols. I'm the best shadowhunter our Institute has, and you're putting me on the bench?"</p><p>Alec shrugged Jace's hand off his shoulder. "You should have thought of that when you got yourself distracted with those students at the club."</p><p>Alec continued his way towards the nearest park.</p><p>"I said, I'm sorry!"</p><p>Jace jogged next to Alec and gave him his winning smile. "How can you say no to this face?"</p><p>Alec paused, "I can and I will. I know that the demon doesn't seem dangerous to you, but we can't let it roam around the city." Alec grabbed his phone and called their sister.</p><p>"Izzy, meet me at the park in 20 minutes. I'm sending Jace back."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Alec ignored Jace's complaints, and soon they arrived at the park. Alec sat at one of the empty benches and closed his eyes with his arms folded. Its been a long night and morning for Alec. He's been patrolling with Jace since last night. There have been some reports of peculiar demon attacks that leave mundanes in a weak state. Some of them pass out immediately, and others are left in an anxious mess. They saw the demon just before dawn. They were on their way back to the Institute when the temperature dropped.</p><p>Alec was the first to see the creature. It seems like its wearing tattered black cloth and floating in mid-air. There's a bit of a distance between them, but Alec slowly grabbed his weapon and aimed. He tried to kill it, but the arrow just passed through its body.</p><p>The only thing it did was make the demon aware of Alec.</p><p>It twisted its body, and Alec briefly saw a bony feature that was quickly obscured by its hood.</p><p>Alec is a skilled fighter. He's not one to freeze when facing demons, but he felt glued to the ground. His heart pounded as the air grew colder. Alec tried to call Jace.</p><p>Jace made the mistake of being distracted at that time. Some college girls coming out of the club grabbed his attention for a second, and he didn't realize that Alec already went to apprehend the demon. He wasn't able to warn Alec of the second demon that came from above.</p><p>Alec has never felt cold like that before.</p><p>He didn't pass out, but whatever that creature did, it seems to feed off his energy. He's been irritable since. Using his stamina rune to get him through the next hours searching for the demon.</p><p> </p><p>Alec heard a shriek, and he was snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>He opened his eyes, and his hand immediately took his bow, and he scanned the area.</p><p>He didn't feel a similar chill as he did earlier. He stopped as he saw where the scream came from.</p><p>He slowly put down his weapon and stared at the scene in front of him.</p><p>Its Jace, and he's being chased by ducks.</p><p>"Alec!" Jace screamed. "Help me!"</p><p>Jace knocked over a trash bin, and he even circled around several trees to shake them off. The mother duck got a bit closer and snapped its bill at Jace's leg, and the ducklings just followed them around.</p><p>"Is that Jace?" a voice from behind said. "Should we help him?"</p><p>"Yeah, no way." Alec gave his sister a brief smile. "He deserves it."</p><p>"I wonder what he did to those ducks." Izzy gave her brother a brief hug and sat next to him.</p><p>"Maybe they can just smell fear."</p><p>"I thought you were coming back hours ago?" Izzy looked at her big brother. "What happened?"</p><p>"After that encounter with the demon, we just lost track of it." Alec sighed. " Jace and I went back to check all the areas where there were some sightings of that creature. We couldn't find any connection between -" Alec stopped and stared at Izzy's face. He tried to focus his eyes, but black dots started to appear in his vision.</p><p>"Alec!"</p><p> </p><p>When Alec woke up, he was back in his room at the Institute.</p><p>"What?" Alec looked around, trying to get his bearings back. His body felt like lead, and he sat up, scanning the room for his siblings.</p><p>"Alec!" a young boy cried.</p><p>"Max?" Alec saw his youngest brother enter his room and tackled him to a hug. "Max! What are you doing here!" Alec returned his brother's hug.</p><p>"Max! I told you Alec needs to rest!" Izzy came running into Alec's room. She stopped by the doorway as she saw the two brother's sweet reunion.</p><p>"Izzy! Can I tell Alec now?" Max was bouncing on his heels.</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>"I get to stay with you guys!" Max climbed Alec's bed and sat next to Alec. "They said I could stay for a month or two this time!"</p><p>Alec tilted his head. "Mother is letting you stay here? What about your studies?" Alec narrowed his eyes at his troublesome brother.</p><p>"You can train me, Alec!" Max proceeded to tell his many adventures in Alicante and how he tried his best not to get on his teachers' nerves this time.</p><p>"Hey, are you ok now? Izzy said you passed out earlier."</p><p>Alec gave Max a reassuring smile, "I'm alright. I probably just overused my stamina rune."</p><p>Max grabbed Alec's hand and pulled Alec out of the room. "Maybe you need some chocolates. They always make me feel better when I get tired."</p><p>"More like every time. C'mon, let's find Jace and see if he survived all those ducks."</p><p>"Jace got chased by ducks?"</p><p>Alec hummed in agreement. </p><p>"He got stuck in a tree. I had to help him out so we can get you back here." Izzy added with a laugh.</p><p>"You have to take me to the park next time, Alec, cause Jace definitely won't take me there now." Alec just agreed.</p><p>A few months earlier on the other side of the pond. A young man in his early twenties sat on the cold hard floor of his cell. It's been months since he got incarcerated. Remus has yet to try and visit him. Why would he when the man believes that his friend betrayed them? Sirius sat closer to the wall facing the door of his cell when he heard footsteps.</p><p>He heard muffled voices just a few cells from his. He needed news on the wizarding world, and so he changed into his animagus form. In this form, his hearing is magnified. He recognized the voice. It was Cornelius Fudge, and Sirius knows him from his brief interactions with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, where Fudge is a junior minister. The man was terribly greedy and had been eyeing the spot for Minister for Magic when Millicent Bagnold was appointed minister almost 2 years ago.</p><p>"In a month, the boy-who-lived will be celebrating his birthday. How is the boy Albus?" Sirius heard Cornelius say.</p><p>Sirius froze from his crouching position, hidden by the shadows. Cornelius was with Albus. He wondered why the two of them are visiting Azkaban this late in the evening.</p><p>'Is Albus here to help me?' he thought with a sliver of hope.</p><p>"The boy is with his mother's muggle relatives. I assure you that he's being taken care of. I've been sending money and instructions to his family, and I have yet to hear any complaints from them." Albus said.</p><p>"You haven't seen the boy since?" Fudge whispered to Albus.</p><p>"I have more important business to attend to, my boy. Where did you say the cells of the Lestranges are?"</p><p>"This way."</p><p>Sirius heard a bit shuffling of feet, and then they were gone. He changed back to his human form.</p><p>"Harry's living with Petunia?" Sirius mumbled to himself. Sirius knows that the horse-faced woman hates Lily with a passion. Harry was supposed to live with him, but he screws that one up. Right at that moment, Sirius made up his mind.</p><p>"I need to get out of here."</p><p>Two weeks later, Sirius was able to escape Azkaban with the use of his animagus form. He hid in one of the Black houses for a few days. He figured that they won't try to look for him in his ancestral home because of his strained relationship with his family after he was blasted off the tapestry.</p><p>"Where is that bloody wand," Sirius muttered as he turns the house upside down looking for his mother's collection of dark artifacts.</p><p>Included in those artifacts are some rare wands that his family collected. They came from those who were defeated by the House of Black centuries ago when holding duels is the way to settle pureblood disputes.</p><p>He found one of them inside one of the boxes spelled shut against those who are not blood. He pricked his finger on the sharp edges of the lock, and it opened, showing several wands and magical artifacts. He chose one that works relatively well enough for him and spelled it shut.</p><p>It was time to glamour himself and find the Dursleys.</p><p>To Sirius's relief and disappointment, Harry was not with the Dursleys. He changed into his animagus form and scouted the area for three days. But there was no other child in there except that horrifyingly fat son they have. After his third day, he was forced to vacate Privet Drive with all the Dementors that are roaming around. A few muggles already have fallen victim to these creatures, and he knows that he can't take any chances even if he was in his animagus form.</p><p>He doesn't know where to start his search.</p><p>'Why would Dumbledore lie? Where is Harry?'</p><p>Sirius decided that his next step would be to look for Remus. He's taking this risk of exposing himself to his old friend, but Harry is more important.</p><p>He set on disguising himself with a bit more glamour. His hair changing into silky blonde hair, his face was now more pointy and angular. He was going for familiar Malfoy family traits. This way, he could obscure his face and make it seems like he's just a distant relative to anyone who would remember his face. They also have this reputation that makes people stay distant from them, which is perfect if he wants to avoid mingling with others.</p><p>He set to find the local bookstore Remus used to work at.</p><p>"Excuse me, I'm looking for Remus Lupin?" he said in a very posh voice.</p><p>The man at the counter gave him a side-eye and glared at him, "that man left this place months ago!" He gave Sirius a more calculating look, "Are you a customer or not? Because if you're not, then you're not welcome in my shop!" Sirius gave the man a glare and said nothing and just left.</p><p>He decided to go to his friend's flat. So, he changed his outfit to muggle clothing. His friend lives in an old muggle town because it is hard for a werewolf in the wizarding world to find something so basic like lodging. </p><p>He was a bit suspicious as to why there were no dementors in the town where Remus lives. They must have thought that Remus would be one of the first people he'll look for. As soon as he reached Remus's place, he realized why there were no dementors. Remus wasn't there. He left his flat months ago.</p><p>Sirius knocked on the door next door. An old lady opened the door. "What is it?" She narrows her eyes as she looks at Sirius.</p><p>***</p><p>"Excuse me, do you know a Mr. Lupin? He used to be your neighbor?"</p><p>"Remus?" the old woman furrowed her brows in deep thought. "He left, months ago. And I'm glad he did. I didn't even know that I was living next door to a shirt lifter." She said in disgust.</p><p>"How did you know he was a ... a shirt lifter?" Sirius tried to hide his annoyance to this homophobic woman.</p><p>"Why I saw one of his guests! They were talking outside, and the other man was wearing such absurd clothes! He's even wearing make-up! Men are not supposed to wear make-up and such revealing clothes. How horrid, he even brought a child. I would have called the police on them, but I didn't hear anything, and these walls are thin. I would have known if they were doing inexplicable things with a child present as well!"</p><p>***</p><p>Sirius had enough of this woman's talk. He took out his wand and used legilimency. </p><p>He searched the woman's memories and saw the memory where she saw Lupin and his guest outside his flat. The man was indeed wearing flattering clothes, and he recognized the child. That's Harry. The only thing that Sirius found worth noting in that memory was that the woman heard the man speak; he has an American accent. He let go of the spell and obliviated the muggle. He took her memory of Remus and the man along with Harry. He also removed this interaction from her memory as he removed any other traces of magic within the area and apparated to the small muggle flat he was renting. It was time to move his search. Maybe Harry and Remus are in America.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah there you have it! We finally have Alec and Sirius on this one. I wish I can also obliviate every homophobic person out there. It would definitely make the world a better place. XD</p><p>Thanks for all of the kudos and comments you guys, you are the best! As I've said, I don't have a beta so if you see any mistakes feel free to point it out on the comments. I'll be going back to my Monday update schedule since its almost our midterms but don't worry because I already have some of them written out. I hope you continue to support my story and see you guys then. Stay safe.</p><p>Next Chapter sneak peak: Raphael babysits and then shit happens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Harry's Day Out Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and his accidental magic...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I say monday? I meant saturday. I hope you enjoy this early update. I planned to do it on monday, but school's getting busier so I might do Saturday updates instead. I hope you enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought you love spending time with Raphael?" Magnus wiped the tears from Harry's cheeks. Harry just continued to squeeze the life out of Magnus, afraid to let him go.</p><p>"I love 'fel," Harry continued to cry his eyes out. "Daddy, don't go!"</p><p>Magnus let out a weak laugh and sighed. He gently patted Harry's back and caressed his hair. "Harry darling, I need to help out at the Institute. I'll be back tonight."</p><p>Magnus carried Harry out of his bedroom to the living room. "You know, you're getting too big for this." Magnus joked as he kissed Harry's head and sat him on the couch. He crouched on the floor and faced Harry.</p><p>"You get to spend the whole day with your brother. Is that so bad?"</p><p>Harry just placed his fists over his eyes.</p><p>"What if you go bye bye like dada and mama?"</p><p>Magnus looked shocked. "What do you mean, Harry?"</p><p>"Scary dream Daddy, I saw mama and dada. Then big green light, and then they go away." Harry tried his best to explain while trying to get ahold of his emotions.</p><p>"Was it that bad dream last night?" Harry nodded and placed his thumb in his mouth. Magnus then sat next to Harry and cuddled him. "I won't go away, Harry. I'm just going to work. I do it sometimes, remember?"</p><p>There was a knock on the door. And with a wave of a hand, the door opened and revealed a tired-looking Raphael.</p><p>"What happened?" He saw Harry's puffy eyes and sad expression, and Magnus's shirt was wet with tears.</p><p>"Daddy's going away!" Harry yelled and cried again.</p><p>Raphael, sensing that Magnus is also on the verge of distress seeing his son so miserable, decided to intervene.</p><p>"How about you let Magnus go now so he can come back soon?"</p><p>Harry just hugged Magnus's arms.</p><p>"I'll let you borrow my phone, and we'll call Magnus every hour so you can see him." Harry slowly let go of Magnus.</p><p>Magnus gave Harry another kiss on the forehead. "Darling, I'll always come home to you."</p><p>Magnus changed his shirt and fixed his hair.</p><p>"I'm going to work now, Harry. I love you lots."</p><p>Harry looked at him and softly said, "cuddle....."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Cuddle me...."</p><p>Magnus walked back to the couch and gave Harry a big hug.</p><p>"See you later, Daddy,"</p><p>Magnus opened a portal and was soon gone.</p><p>"Raphael..." Harry walked to Raphael, who was sitting across the couch. "Please play?"</p><p>They silently played with Harry's legos, and after an hour, Harry asked if he can see Magnus. Raphael called Magnus, but Magnus told Harry that the Institute is very dark, and he can't open the lights, so he'll have to settle to talking to him instead.</p><p>That was a lie, of course. Magnus didn't like lying to his son. But he knows he couldn't afford other people to know about Harry -especially shadowhunters like Robert Lightwood. It doesn't matter if Harry is a wizard or not since Harry is still a mundane, and they are very strict when it comes to downworlders and mundanes. Not many downworlders knows that he's adopted a child, and he plans to keep it that way. Only until he can teach Harry how to protect himself.</p><p>After lunchtime and several calls to check on Magnus, Harry started to feel restless in the apartment.</p><p>"Raphael... Let's go to the park!" Harry grabbed his large duck doll and pushed it into Raphael's arms.</p><p>"No, Harry. We can't. Maybe when Magnus comes home?" Raphael returned the doll to the couch and continued picking up some of the discarded legos they left earlier.</p><p>"But...the duckies! And... And we hafta give them popcorn!" Harry said, waving his arms around as he talks.</p><p>"Popcorn?"</p><p>"Hmmm.." Harry hummed in agreement and ran around in circles. "No bread for duckies! Daddy said so! Let's go! My duckies are hungry!" Harry stopped and pulled Raphael's pants.</p><p>Raphael was starting to feel the exhaustion from last night. The meetings in their clan last night dragged for hours, and patrolling around took longer than he wanted to. He doesn't really want to argue with a toddler right now. </p><p>"Harry, why don't we take a nap? I'm sure you're tired from making all those castles." Raphael gestured to the three castles they built together the whole morning. Harry wanted to show it to Magnus when he comes home, and so they are now sitting on the dining table.</p><p>"Nope!" As if showing that he is really not tired, Harry started to jump around together with his duck doll.</p><p>"Harry, I need you to calm down for me for a minute." Raphael placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him from jumping.</p><p>"I wanna go to the park!"</p><p>"I can't take you there, remember? It's too sunny outside." Raphael knew his exhaustion is slowly taking all of his patience in him, so he tried to reason out with the almost three years old. "How about we take a nap and then have ice cream and watch some cartoons after? How about that?"</p><p>"But my duckies!" Harry nearly screamed at his face, clearly working himself into a tantrum.</p><p>"And I said no, we can't."</p><p>"But...Daddy always takes me there." Harry is crying now.</p><p>"Magnus is not here, so he can't take you."</p><p>Raphael knew that both of them are already at the end of their wits. Harry is already cranky, and a nap for both of them is what is recommended. Harry clearly is not in an agreeable mood.</p><p>Harry threw the toy nearest to him at Raphael, and Raphael snapped.</p><p>"Got to your room!" He yelled and bared his fangs, eyes red, and it scared the boy. Harry ran to his room, and it shut with a loud bang.</p><p>Raphael was in shock for a few moments. He couldn't shake off the image of Harry looking so scared at him. He dropped to his knees and calmed himself down.</p><p>A few minutes have passed, and he stood up and gently knocked on the door.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>There was no response. Raphael was scared that Harry is afraid of him now. He knocked again, and this time, Raphael tried to listen to Harry's breathing, if perhaps the boy cried himself to sleep.</p><p>There was no sound.</p><p>Not one heartbeat as well.</p><p>Raphael immediately opened the door.</p><p>Harry's missing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry on that cliffhanger....? Any ideas where Harry is? I would love to read your theories on the comments. I know I started real slow on this story but its definitely gonna pick up a pace on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one, thanks for all the kudos and comments and I'll see you guys on the next one. Stay safe</p><p>Next chapter sneak peak: Harry gets to find new friends to add to his collection.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Harry's Day Out Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets new friends and levitates a duck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of a month or two, Max's stay at the Institute has been extended indefinitely.</p><p>Their parents have been too busy to oversee Max's studies, and so the responsibility was left on Alec's shoulders.</p><p>He's been juggling his time at the Institute, along with training Max and his patrols. It's been several months and the mysterious demon has been seen several times since their first encounter. They reported the incident back to Idris. But since there was no lasting damage and no other solution to prevent such attacks, they deemed the case unimportant. His mother ordered them to use their time on other matters.</p><p>Alec just finished his training when Max entered the training room.</p><p>"Alec!" Max ran towards his big brother. "Mom and dad are here."</p><p>"Hey buddy," Alec gave Max a one-armed hug and set down his weapon on the table. "What are they doing here?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I heard that a warlock is coming to the Institute to help strengthen the wards." Max pulled his brother out of the room and proceeded to tell Alec what he overheard. "I think Mom and Dad don't like that warlock. They gave this look," Max tried to copy Maryse's expression when she mentioned about the warlock. "It's funny."</p><p>"I don't think Mom and Dad would want you to be here when that warlock gets here. How about we go to the park?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why what?" Alec turned and looked at his brother, who was tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>"I'm not saying no to the park, but why wouldn't they want me to see the warlock?"</p><p>Alec sighs. "They don't really like downworlders much. I'd rather avoid a situation altogether."</p><p>"Um..fine. Let's just go. I wanna see those ducks again. They remind me of Jace." Max laughs, and Alec laughs along with him.</p><p>They had lunch first before they went to the park. Max ran immediately to the edge of the pond to look at the ducks after Alec's warning not to stray far from his sight, and Alec sat on one of the benches. By now, Alec is already a familiar face in the park. He and Max have been regularly visiting this park every time Max felt restless in the Institute. Max never plays with any of the kids here. He knows he can't have mundane friends. Although Max likes to sometimes climb one of the trees and watch the other kids play. They also stopped asking him to play since he rejects them every time. Alec knows he wants to, but they were raised to be shadowhunters. There was no time for playing in the parks and making friends who can't come over to their house because their lives are so different from theirs.</p><p>Even though the mothers here know that Alec here is not some creeper who stares at kids. </p><p>Alec doesn't know why they still stare at him. He can feel their intense stare at the back of his head. Alec would sometimes catch them looking at him, and they'd wave or look at each other and giggle. He doesn't understand why they do that, and so he just bowed his head and stared at the ground like he always did.</p><p>"Alec!" He snapped his head up immediately and scanned the area for his brother. He saw Max running to him, carrying something large in his arms.</p><p>"Alec, look!" Max held up a toddler in front of his face.</p><p>"Max!" Alec looked alarmed. He saw a toddler who's probably 2 or 3 years old. The toddler was wearing light clothing, which was definitely not appropriate for a day at the park. The boy has bright green eyes, a bit puffy as if the boy had cried just moments before, and he smiled at Alec.</p><p>"Duckies!" The boy pointed at the side.</p><p>"Max, you can't just take a toddler. What if its parents look for him. They're gonna think you take him." Alec stood up and carried the toddler. Alec started to look around and see if he can find anyone who matches the kid with messy, jet, black hair, and bright green eyes.</p><p>"But Alec!" Max grabbed his jacket, "I didn't take him!"</p><p>Alec stared at his brother.</p><p>"I swear!" Max yelled, which startled the young boy in Alec's arms. Tears started forming in his eyes, and Alec immediately said, "Ducks! Let's go see the ducks! Max, come here." Alec bounced the child in one arm and held Max's hand with the other. They went to the side of the pond, and the toddler bounced happily in Alec's arms.</p><p>"Spill. What happened." Alec gave Max a reprimanding look.</p><p>"I was just sitting at the ground looking up at this weird looking tree when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It's like magic! Bam! A baby! Right in front of me! I had to catch him, so he doesn't fall on my face!"</p><p>Alec stared at the toddler in front of him. "Hey, little one. I'm Alec, this is Max. What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Harry!" the toddler, Harry, gave Alec a toothy smile, and he felt his heart melt at the adorable kid. "Alec!" the kid pointed at him and then pointed at Max. "Mak!". </p><p>"It's Max, not Mak." Max giggled. He stared at the baby and then at Alec. </p><p>"Alec, how do we return him? He's obviously not mundane!" Max staged whispered to Alec.</p><p>"It's going to be hard finding his parents. Are you sure he wasn't carrying anything else on his person?" Alec checked the boy's collar for anything that could help them identify and locate his parents. </p><p>"Maybe we can check the spot for any clues and - " Max stopped midsentence when he saw Harry was staring at him. Max stuck out his tongue and made a funny face. This made Harry laugh. "You know, Alec, I've never been around babies this small. It sucks being the youngest." </p><p>Alec brushed Harry's hair as the wind blew in their direction. "But we're lucky that we have you. I was already older than you when you were born, and babies are a lot of work." </p><p>Some of the ducks decided it was time to leave, and when they turned to swim on the other side of the pond, Harry let out a frustrated cry. "No! Come back!" </p><p>Alec and Max's eyes widened when one of the ducklings that were nearest to Harry started to levitate. "Harry! That is so cool!" Max exclaimed. Harry lost concentration on the duckling, and it was dropped back to the water with a disgruntled quack. </p><p>"He's definitely a warlock." Alec looked around if anyone else saw the duckling hover on the water for more than an inch or two. </p><p>"Let's call Izzy and ask her if she knows the address of the High warlock here in Brooklyn. We're not telling mom about this, Max. You have to promise me."</p><p>"But why?" Max grabbed one of Harry's hands and played with it. Harry laughed and asked to be let down.</p><p>"I can't really explain why. Just know that until we find the boy's parents, they can't know about Harry being a warlock."</p><p>Alec let Harry down, and he walked towards Max. "Play! With duckies! Le's go!"</p><p>Alec let Max distract the kid as he calls Izzy. She wasn't responding. He sent her a text asking to meet at the park.</p><p>A few moments later, Izzy replied that she'll be there in half an hour.</p><p>Alec stared at Max as he saw his younger brother play with the toddler. Max was careful with Harry. He sat the boy down in the sandbox, and Max patiently teaches the younger boy how to stack the sand and that sand is not meant for eating.</p><p>They got tired of the sandbox soon enough. Max held Harry's hand as he walked around the park. "Was dat!" Harry kept on pointing and asking things around the park. A few minutes passed, and the boy was starting to get tired. He asked to get carried again, and Alec did. </p><p>Izzy arrived at the park and saw her brothers by the swing. She saw Alec pushing both Max and a toddler, both children laughing and Max screaming at Alec, "Higher Alec! Higher!"</p><p>"Alec?"</p><p>"Izzy!" Alec stopped both swings, and Max got off the swing while Harry was still stuck at his chair.</p><p>"I need your help here."</p><p>Izzy gave Alec a raised eyebrow. "Clearly." </p><p>"Hello there, I'm Izzy. What's your name?" Izzy held back from pinching the boy's chubby cheeks.</p><p>"Harry!" Harry stretched out his arms and grabbed Izzy's hair, his eyes shining with amazement. "Pwetty"</p><p>Izzy gently released her hair from Harry's grip. "Thank you, oh my gosh, you are so adorable."</p><p>"Izzy, can you take us to Magnus Bane?" Alec asked her sister.</p><p>"Hm? Why do you need to see Magnus? I thought he was at - " Izzy was cut off by Harry's sudden loud cry.</p><p>Alec cradled the boy and held him close to his chest. Harry just struggled against his hold and cried loudly. Izzy stared at her brother in confusion.</p><p>"Harry's a warlock, and he just appeared out of thin air. Maybe the high warlock of Brooklyn knows his parents."</p><p>Izzy rubbed Harry's back as the boy stopped wiggling out of Alec's arm and settled to silently cry in the crook of his neck. "Want Daddy."</p><p>Alec gently rubbed Harry's back. "I guess he didn't realize he's lost because he got distracted by the ducks and Max.</p><p>"Let's go to his apartment before these mundanes call the police or something." Izzy grabbed Max, and they went on their way to Magnus Bane's apartment.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in Magnus's apartment, Raphael has been calling Magnus, but he wasn't answering.</p><p>"Dios mio, Harry, where did you go?" Raphael paced around the apartment when his phone rang.</p><p>"Magnus!"</p><p>"Raphael? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Go home, Magnus."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I need you to come back here immediately."  </p><p>Magnus didn't hesitate. He dropped the call and faced Maryse. "There has been a disturbance that needs my immediate attention. I need to go now."</p><p>"What about the wards. We're paying you to do your job. You can't just leave the Institute without finishing it."</p><p>Magnus walked towards the exit with Maryse on his heels.</p><p>"If you've been paying attention to my work, you'd know that there is not much left to do." Magnus's heart is beating so fast, his mind going over all the possible emergencies that need him home as soon as possible.</p><p>"Magnus!" Maryse shouted.</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can if your shadowhunters can't defend your precious Institute against demonic attacks for a day."</p><p>Magnus left via portal and step inside his apartment as fast as he could manage.</p><p>"Raphael!"</p><p>"Dear God, Magnus!" Raphael stopped his pacing. "I've been calling you for several minutes already!"</p><p>Magnus looked around frantically, searching for any threats or signs of an attack. He expanded his magic around the whole apartment, and his heart stopped for a second when he realizes that Harry's not here.</p><p>"Where's my son?" Magnus's cat eyes were revealed through his fury. "Raphael, where is Harry?"</p><p>"He vanished!" Raphael threw a pillow - he randomly picked - at the wall with much frustration and anger as well.</p><p>And then Raphael sank to his knees. His voice was breaking as he explains, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Papa. I don't know what happened. We were both doing fine, and then after lunch, he started asking me to take him to the park, but I can't take him there. He was throwing a tantrum, and I snapped at him."</p><p>"Did he vanished right after that?"</p><p>Raphael weakly shook his head. "He ran to his room and closed it. I had to collect myself for a moment. I didn't want to accidentally hurt him, and now I've scared him. When I knocked at his room, that's when I realized he's gone."</p><p>Magnus guided Raphael to the couch. "We'll find him." He held Raphael's hand in his own and patted it to calm the vampire down.  "It was no one's fault. He's recently having these random bouts of magic. You couldn't have predicted that he would teleport." He tried to sound convincing to reassure his adopted son. But he's worried that Harry's accidental magic could have taken him anywhere.</p><p>"Where else would a barely three-year-old go?"</p><p>"The last time he did that was on his birthday, and he did that to find me. Maybe he tried to get to the Institute?" Magnus ran his hand through his hair. "But I would know if a boy suddenly appeared in the Institute."</p><p>"Dios mio, what if he went to the park?" Raphael clasped his hands together and looked at Magnus a bit more hopeful. "He's very insistent he go there to feed his ducks."</p><p>"But I've taken Harry into so many parks, where do we even start." Magnus went towards his office with Raphael following him.</p><p>Magnus took out ingredients from his shelf and cleared the table. "I'll start a scrying spell. Let's just hope that wherever Harry is, he's safe." Magnus tried to focus and crush any horrible scenarios playing in his head. He started the spell. A few moments passed, and the scrying spell pointed him right outside his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang, and Magnus stared at Raphael. Magnus and Raphael both moved towards the door so fast, and Magnus grabbed the doorknob very tight. He tried to take a deep breath. </p><p>Harry's home. </p><p>He opened the door, and his eyes widened. </p><p>Harry is at home now. </p><p>But he's not alone. He brought along with him two shadowhunters and a kid. </p><p>"Daddy!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment what you think about it and what do you think Magnus's reaction will be seeing Harry bring home the Lightwoods with him. If you see any mistakes please let me know on the comments, i don't have a beta so I might miss out on something. I would also like to thank you for all the kudos and comments. They surely made my day. </p><p>I'm taking a bit of a break...just a week or two? I might not be able to update next week because of major exams and I haven't finished writing the next chapter. I'm sorry for leaving this on a cliffhanger? Hopefully the next chapter would be much longer to make up for it. Thank you and please stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The boy and the Three Shadowhunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry finally gets home and Magnus meets his three new friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The wait is over. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Magnus could see was his son looking so miserable, and cheeks still have evidence that he has been crying. Magnus tried to check if there was any visible wound the boy could have.<br/> <br/>"Harry," Magnus opened the door wider.<br/> <br/>Raphael saw the tears pooling in Harry's eyes.<br/> <br/>"Daddy..."<br/> <br/>"What did you to Harry." Raphael made his presence known to the shadowhunters. His eyes, red, and his fangs showing.<br/> <br/>The three shadowhunters took a defensive stance. The tension was thick in the air, especially with a vampire looking at the three as if he wants to rip them to shreds. No one was moving.<br/> <br/>Magnus saw the older man holding his son so protectively. "We didn't do anything to Harry. We...we're just looking for Magnus Bane."<br/> <br/>Magnus held Raphael back. "I'm Magnus Bane."<br/> <br/>The young kid relaxes. He looked at Harry and saw one of Harry's free arm outstretched towards the warlock.<br/> <br/>The youngest of the three grabbed the older shadowhunter's attention. "Alec, I think that that's Harry's dad." The kid faced Magnus. "Right?"<br/> <br/>"Yes...I'm Harry's dad." Magnus said slowly.  <br/> <br/>Harry watched them. He started to get restless. He did not understand why his daddy is still not giving him the hugs and kisses he usually gets when his daddy comes home. "Daddy." Harry squirmed against Alec's hold. Harry pouted and let out a whine.<br/> <br/>"Daddy... Harry missed Daddy!"<br/> <br/>Harry lunged out of Alec's arms, small arms reaching out to his father, and Alec swiftly transferred the toddler towards Magnus's waiting arms.<br/> <br/>Raphael took a step back and took a moment to calm himself down. He stared at Harry, who was now back home and safe in their father's arms.<br/> <br/>"Oh, darling!" The older warlock held the boy close to his chest, burying his face at the boy's thick hair. The child started to cry.<br/> <br/>"Umm..." the other kid started.<br/> <br/>Magnus moved Harry to settle at his hips, freeing his other hand while Harry continued to bury his face on Magnus's shirt. He looked up to his other guests. "My apologies, I've been rude." Magnus stepped aside and invited the three inside. "Raphael, would you like to hold Harry as I tend to the guests for a moment?"<br/> <br/>Raphael looked uncertain, but when he stepped forward, Harry didn't even look at him and just tighten his small arms around Magnus's neck.<br/> <br/>"I should go. Call me if you need any help." Raphael eyes the three shadowhunters who enters the room. "Know this, if any of you hurt Magnus or Harry, you'll answer to me and all of the vampires here in Brooklyn." Raphael slammed his shoulder against the older shadowhunter on his way out.<br/> <br/>Alec grabbed his shoulder and looked back at his sister.<br/> <br/>"Is that Raphael from the vampire clan here?" Isabelle asked for confirmation. Alec nodded and looked back outside with a frown on his face.<br/> <br/>Izzy, Alec, and Max sat side by side while Magnus and Harry sat on the couch across. Harry was still sobbing quietly.<br/> <br/>Magnus was finally able to relax. He closed his eyes and hugged Harry back. He rubbed the boy's back to calm him down. "Now, Mr. Henry Jacob Bane, what do you have to say for yourself?" He made Harry let go of his neck and meet his eyes. Harry bowed his head. "Sowie"<br/> <br/>"Sweetheart, you gave us all quite the scare. Raphael didn't like being left all alone by himself." He whispered to the boy. The shadowhunters sat quietly across Magnus, and that was the time Magnus was actually able to check his guests.<br/> <br/>The oldest of the three looked like a very strong shadowhunter. Magnus thinks that he might have seen him around the Institute, but they never met formally. The man was gorgeous if he was being honest here. Magnus felt like he could get lost in his eyes. If only they meet in better circumstances.<br/> <br/>"Ehem. Hi Magnus, I'm Isabelle Lightwood." Isabelle introduced herself first.<br/> <br/>Magnus looked at her, and he finally saw the striking resemblance of these three. "Ah, yes. You're Maryse's kid."<br/> <br/>Isabelle gave him a smile. "Yes, we all are." She elbowed the other shadowhunter, who awkwardly sat straighter. "I'm...um...I'm... Alexander...I mean, my name's Alexander but... I prefer Alec."<br/> <br/>"Alexander...what a fitting name. I'm Magnus, and you are?" Magnus addresses the youngest of the three. He held out his hand to shake the boy's hand.<br/> <br/>"I'm Max. Nice to meet you, Magnus." He grinned and shook Magnus's hand. Harry then took that as a signal to stop hiding his face. Harry shyly looked back at Max and held out his hand. Max smiled and shook the tiny hand as well. Harry giggled but did not put his arm down. "Hugs..?"<br/> <br/>"Would you like to carry Harry for a while?" Magnus asked the young shadowhunter.<br/> <br/>"Yes!" It was a bit awkward at first, but Max managed to hold Harry.<br/> <br/>"Hey Magnus, how old is Harry?"<br/> <br/>"He's -" Magnus was cut off by Harry.<br/> <br/>"Number three!"<br/> <br/>Magnus laughs. "Not yet, darling. He's two, but yes, you'll be three in a couple of months, my darling."<br/> <br/>Alec cleared his throat to get their attention, "So you're his father?"<br/> <br/>"Yes! Harry's Daddy!"<br/> <br/>Magnus tuts and tapped Harry's nose playfully. "It's rude to speak when it's not your turn Harry, it was Daddy's turn."<br/> <br/>Harry just slipped his thumb in his mouth and pouted. He then quietly asked, "Daddy le's play d'agons with Alec?... And...and - "Harry looked up at Max. His forehead wrinkled in thought. Harry tapped Max's chest and bounced up and down. "Ma...mak!" Max laughs. "My name is Max, silly baby." Max squished Harry's cheeks in adoration.<br/> <br/>"I'm sorry, Harry, but you need your nap. Maybe you can play with..." Magnus looks straight at Alec. "Alexander later."<br/> <br/>Alec felt his face heats up when Magnus stared right at him. Magnus moved to take Harry from Max, but Harry protested.<br/> <br/>"But.. Daddy, I don't wanna nap! Alec gets to be knight daddy! He has big sword like Harry!"<br/> <br/>Magnus stopped and straightened his back. He narrowed his eyes at the three guests. "He saw your seraph blade?"<br/> <br/>"Maybe, we can talk about what happened earlier after you put Harry for his nap?" Izzy suggested.<br/> <br/>Magnus nods. "I'll be back soon."<br/> <br/>The three didn't need to hear the unsaid warning for them. Alec and his siblings weren't foolish to try anything inside the home of Brooklyn's High Warlock.<br/> <br/> Magnus carried a protesting Harry to his room.<br/> <br/>"Daddy...wanna play dragons, daddy." Harry pouted as Magnus placed him in his bed. Magnus changed Harry out of his dirtied clothes. <br/> <br/>"Harry, do you remember what happened earlier? We're you a good boy for Raphael when Daddy went to work?" Magnus was kneeling in front of Harry as Magnus made him sit on his bed and face him.<br/> <br/>"I was...I'm good, daddy."<br/> <br/>"You didn't shout at Raphael?"<br/> <br/>Harry looked away and fidgeted and tried to lay down on his stomach, but Magnus's prevented him from moving away.<br/> <br/>"Harry, do you remember why Raphael can't go to the park?"<br/> <br/>Harry looked down at his hands that were being held by Magnus. Harry pouted. "Um..'fel get ouchie outside."<br/> <br/>Magnus gently held Harry's small hands, rubbing his thumb on the tiny palms. "Yes, that's right. Did you want your brother to get an ouchie? Because if Raphael took you to the park, he would have gotten hurt, darling."<br/> <br/>Harry looked shocked. "No! I don't want 'fel get ouchie." His lips wobbled, and tears started to collect in his eyes. "Oh no, I was bad, daddy. Harry shout at 'fel and 'fel got angry at Harry." Harry was crying now. " 'fel hates Harry."<br/> <br/>Magnus sat on Harry's bed and pulled Harry to a hug. He rubbed Harry's back, "Oh my darling, it's ok. You just forgot that Raphael doesn't like the sun, he was upset, but he doesn't hate you. You didn't want your older brother to get hurt, right?" He felt Harry nod against his shirt that was soaking up all of Harry's tears and snot.<br/> <br/>He gently moved Harry so he could look him in the eye. "Harry." Magnus brushed Harry's fringes away from his forehead. "You need to say sorry to Raphael when he gets home later, ok?" Harry let out a hiccup and nods his head fervently, and then he stilled and looked at Magnus, guilt is visible on his face. "Is there something else that you want to tell me?"<br/> <br/>"Daddy, Harry went to the park without Daddy or 'fel.." Harry confesses. "I got mad, and then I was with Max."<br/> <br/>"Thank you, darling, for being honest with me." Magnus wiped away Harry's tears. "Daddy is not mad with Harry. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control your magic yet." Harry just looked confused. "But you can't have dessert tonight because you weren't very nice at all to Raphael. "<br/> <br/>"No chocolate?" Harry pouted.<br/> <br/>Magnus shook his head no. "I know you wanted to go to the park, but we don't throw tantrums just because someone says no."<br/> <br/>Harry sadly let go and laid down on his bed. "Sowie..." Harry looked up at Magnus. "Can...can I play with Alec and max?" He asked quietly. "After I nap?" Magnus fixed his blankets. "Yes. If they stay until after your nap and only if they want to. Is that clear?"<br/> <br/>Harry nods, "Daddy still love Harry even if I... bad?"<br/> <br/>Magnus sighs and kissed Harry's forehead. "Forever and ever. We all learn from our mistakes. No more throwing tantrums at Raphael, ok?"<br/> <br/>Harry sleepily nods and hugs one of his pillows tighter and mumbled a soft, "No more...." Magnus couldn't understand what was said after that. But he clearly heard what Harry said last. It was a whisper of  "love you, daddy," before he finally fell asleep.<br/> <br/>Magnus rarely scolds Harry. There have been a few moments where he forgets his manners or got too excited, but Harry is usually a well-behaved toddler. Today just seems like a terribly trying day for all of them. And the day's event clearly worn Harry out that he fell asleep so quickly. Magnus closed the lights and left the door slightly ajar.<br/> <br/>"I'm sorry it took me a while." Magnus sat back on the couch. "I've been a terrible host." He snaps his fingers, and a spread of snacks and different drinks were on the table. "What would you like Max, I can get you anything you want."<br/> <br/>Max looks at his sister. "Go, Max, it's fine."<br/> <br/>"Um, I'll have some cookies then. Thanks, Magnus."<br/> <br/>"Now, maybe you can tell me how you got my son? All I know is that he accidentally teleported himself away."<br/> <br/>Alec made no move to grab anything from the table. "Max found him."<br/> <br/>"Um, I actually caught him," Max interjected.<br/> <br/>"Yes. Max caught him, and he went to get me. I didn't know how to find his parents, so I called Izzy to get your address."<br/> <br/>Magnus took a sip of his drink. "Why take him to me?" He asked curiously.<br/> <br/>"I didn't really think we would find his parents. I just know that he'd be better with another warlock, but I didn't think he'd be your son."<br/> <br/>"Why didn't you take him back to The Institute? If you thought he's a warlock." Magnus pressed.<br/> <br/>"I know how warlocks came to be, and the Institute is not safe for a - " Alec stopped. He looked down and then steeled his gaze at Magnus. "How did Harry became your son? Did you adopt him? Or - "<br/> <br/>"By the Angel, Alec!" Izzy realizing what her brother was trying to say, grabbed Alec's arm and stopped him from further offending the warlock.<br/> <br/>Magnus looked at them coldly. "Whatever you're insinuating, it's definitely not that. Harry is not a warlock but a mundane, or does that make it worse? You shadowhunters are, all the same, you assume the worse of us downworlders. Are we also not allowed to care for mundanes? Even those with magic?"<br/> <br/>"I'm...That's not what I meant. It's just that...the Institute would have taken Harry as soon as we bring him there, and they would assume that he's a product of..." Alec trailed off, not really knowing how to explain himself. "And I don't think of downworlders like that."<br/> <br/>"You don't have to worry about The Institute, Magnus. Alec and I won't report anything about Harry." Izzy tries to reassure the warlock, giving him a sincere smile. "Harry is a great kid, and I can see that you care for him, but what we really need to talk about is what happened on our way here."  <br/> <br/>"What do you mean? What happened?"<br/> <br/>Alec recalled what happened on their way to Magnus's apartment.<br/> <br/>They just got out a block or two from the park, and Alec was holding a tired but happy Harry, who was busy pointing out the colors of each car he saw. Max and Izzy were at his side, trying to point out the other vehicles for Harry to see. Harry just pointed out his seventh yellow car when a strange man rushed towards them.<br/> <br/>"Harry!" the blond man yelled and made a move to grabbed the boy. Alec, with his fast reflexes, moved out of the way and was soon in a defensive stance.<br/> <br/>"Who are you?" Alec yelled at the man.<br/> <br/>"I should be the one asking you that question! Harry, you're alive. You're ok." The man had this wild, desperate look in his eyes.<br/> <br/>Harry looked at the man and got scared. He buried his face at the crook of Alec's neck.<br/> <br/>"Scary. Want daddy." Harry clutched Alec's shirt in his tiny fist.<br/> <br/>The man pulled a stick from his sleeves and pointed it at Alec. "Give him to me!"<br/> <br/>Alec pulled out his seraph blade. "I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?"<br/> <br/>The man muttered something similar to Latin, and Alec moved away when a jet of red light burst out of the stick.<br/> <br/>Izzy activated her glamour and pulled out her whip. "Alec, Max, go! I'll hold him off!"<br/> <br/>Alec didn't hesitate and grabbed Max. He knows he had to leave Izzy behind. Izzy knows that they had two children to protect, and they maneuvered against the traffic and pedestrians to put some distance between them and the attacker. Even with Max's training, he's still not ready.<br/> <br/>Izzy told him as soon as she caught up to them that she managed to grabbed the man's wooden stick with her whip. She tossed the whip to the other side of the street and bolted.<br/> <br/>"I wasn't sure what that thing could do if I touched it, so I just tossed it across. The man seemed defenseless without it anyway."<br/> <br/>Alec checked on Max and Harry for any injuries that he might have missed. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that they were both ok. A bit shocked but unscathed. Harry just grinned. "Sword!" He pointed at the Angel blade still in Alec's other hand.<br/> <br/>Alec gave Harry a small grin. "It's a seraph blade." The blade glowed, and then Alec stowed it away.<br/> <br/> "Let's get Harry to Magnus fast," Izzy said.<br/> <br/>Alec nods, and soon they reached the apartment.<br/> <br/> <br/>Magnus finished his drink right at the same time Alec was done recalling the earlier event. He doesn't know if those men who followed that Voldemort guy has tracked Harry. It seems impossible since he's been careful with hiding Harry's presence and magic from others but perhaps this bout of accidental magic enabled them to track him. Magnus made a mental note to discuss the matter with Remus later.<br/> <br/>"This blond man, what did he looked like?"<br/> <br/>"He looked a little older than Alec. For some reason, he kinda seems like he could be Jason Isaacs's younger blond brother." Izzy grabbed a drink. "He's wearing odd clothes too. Mismatched clothes that don't really stand out but odd for a mundane. He's mundane, right? I've never heard of warlocks who used sticks."<br/> <br/>"Jason Isaacs?" Alec looked back at Izzy, confusion visible on his face.<br/> <br/>"Honestly, Alec, you live under a rock. He's a British actor. I'm sure Magnus knows him too, don't you?" Izzy raised her eyebrow, smirking.<br/> <br/>"Yes, quite dashing in his early years as well." Magnus turned his eyes towards Alec and raised his eyebrow. "You can give him a run for his money, though."<br/> <br/>Alec felt his face heats up a bit, uncomfortable with much attention being given to him. He cleared his throat,<br/>"You mentioned that Harry is not a warlock? Is he similar to that man?" Alec felt the tension in the air thicken as Magnus's mood changed.<br/> <br/>"Yes, there are mundanes who could perform magic."<br/> <br/>"There's nothing written in The Institute about them. How can they be mundane with magic?"<br/> <br/>"It's a long history that is probably hidden by the Clave, but the Clave still thinks of them as mundanes. And we all know what the Clave thinks of downworlders who associate themselves with mundanes." Magnus gave Alec a knowing look.<br/> <br/>"Um...I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to... I don't think of downworlders that way."<br/> <br/>"Then, I guess I should also apologize for assuming that you're just like your parents, who are terribly prejudiced."<br/> <br/>Alec stared down, looking uncomfortable. He knows how his parents think of downworlders and how most shadowhunters do, but Alec never felt it was right to judge someone because of what they are.<br/> <br/>Alec stood up. "Since that's that, we best get going."<br/> <br/>"If you need our help in tracking that man, you can ask for us anytime." Izzy nudges her elbow to Alec's side.<br/> <br/>"Can I come back to see Harry?" Max said.<br/> <br/>Magnus remembered Harry's request.<br/> <br/>"If you're not at all busy, maybe you can join us for dinner? To thank you three for keeping Harry safe and for getting him back home. He said he wanted to play with Alec and Max after his nap if that's ok. He's been into knights and dragons, and since he saw your sword, I'm sure you're his designated knight now, Alexander."<br/> <br/>"Oh, he's so adorable, Magnus. We can stay for a while longer, right? Alec?" Izzy looked at Alec, almost pleading with her eyes.<br/> <br/>"Yeah, Alec! We can't leave until we say goodbye to Harry, so let's stay, please?" Max pulled at Alec's sleeves. Alec sighs and agrees to stay.<br/> <br/>Harry woke up an hour later, just in time for dinner.<br/> <br/>"Alec!" Harry happily showed Alec his toy dragon and a small lightsaber. "Rawr!"<br/> <br/>Alec smiled at the boy and allowed him to drag him around his room. Harry, talking up a storm, narrating about each toy he shows to Alec. Alec, who was sitting on one of the bean bags, crossed-legged, just nods and smiles.<br/> <br/>Alec pretended to be Harry's knight while Harry got Max to play as the damsel in distress.<br/> <br/>"Oh no, princess needs help!" Harry pretended to wrestle with his toy dragon and made Alec poke it with his fake sword. Harry pulled a crown from his toy chest and placed it on Max's head. "Forgot your crown!" Harry tried to put the crown on Max's head. He also dragged a blanket around like a cape.<br/> <br/>Max, who has never played dress-up or play pretend knights, blushes at the embarrassment of needing to act like some damsel in distress. He felt embarrassed not because Harry made him princess but because he's never played with Alec or anyone like this before. He doesn't know how things go. "Um... I don't really like crowns Harry, maybe you can wear it instead?"<br/> <br/>"I take it to Daddy!" Harry dashed outside the room and went to his father, who was busy making dinner with Izzy, who volunteered to help him.<br/> <br/>Alec looked at his brother, who was now staring at the ground. "Something wrong, Max?"</p><p>"It's nothing. It's stupid."</p><p> "What is it?" Alec asked his brother patiently. Max sighs. </p><p>"It's just a game. I don't even know how to do it right." </p><p>"I don't think there's a right or wrong way to play this, Max." Alec placed his hand on Max's shoulder. "Harry's two. I doubt he'd judge you for your acting skills." Alec said teasingly. </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>Max took some of the toys back to the chest and then sat back down. "Did... You ever wished something like this?" Max lifted one of the toy horses discarded at the side.<br/> <br/>"Like what?" Alec sat closer to his brother.<br/> <br/>"I don't know. To be normal?" Max looked passively at the toy. He then gave Alec a small smile. "It's not that I don't want to be a shadowhunter, but it would have been nice to not always move or if I could have stayed with you guys instead."<br/> <br/>Before Alec could reply, Magnus entered the room with Harry on his hips, and the crown fixed on his head. "Dinner's ready."<br/> <br/>Alec stood up and helped Max up. "Maybe this time, you can stay." He messed Max's hair, but Max just playfully pushed Alec away.<br/> <br/>Magnus certainly prepared a lot for them.<br/> <br/>"I asked Isabelle here what your preferences are. I hope you liked it."<br/> <br/>They all sat down, Harry in his chair next to Magnus and Alec sitting across him.<br/> <br/>"This is so good, Magnus. You have to teach me the recipe." Izzy said after trying his steak.<br/> <br/>"No!" Max exclaimed. "You'll kill us!" Max's eyes narrowed at his sister. <br/> <br/>Magnus raised an eyebrow. "I don't think steak could ever kill anyone."<br/> <br/>"She can't cook," Max whispered to Magnus.<br/> <br/>"Hey!" Izzy yelled in protest.<br/> <br/>Alec shook his head and sighed.<br/> <br/>"I don't think dinner is enough as payment for what you did. Tell me if there's anything else I can do for you. " Magnus sincerely asked the shadowhunters.<br/> <br/>"It's nothing." Alec looked down. "It was the right thing to do. You don't need to repay us."<br/> <br/>Dinner was almost over, and Magnus was just about to serve dessert when Alec's phone alerted him of a call.<br/> <br/>"Excuse me." Alec stood up and went a few feet away from the table and then returned with a neutral expression. "We have to go." He said to his brother and sister. Max's shoulder slumped, and he looked at Izzy. "Sorry, Max. Guess Alec's needed back at the Institute. Thank you for having us for dinner, Magnus."<br/> <br/>"No!" Harry wailed from his chair. Magnus reasoned out with the child as Izzy and Max stood up and collected their things and thanked Magnus for the meal.  <br/> <br/>"No.... don't go!" Harry protested in Magnus's arms as they watched the three walked to the door.<br/> <br/>They lingered a bit in the hallway. Max looked at his brother. "Can I come over again?"<br/> <br/>Alec looked at Magnus. "Only if Magnus is ok with it."<br/> <br/>"You're always welcome here, Max. Thank you for watching Harry today."<br/> <br/>"Bye, Harry! I'll be back soon, so don't cry!" Max waved goodbye to the small child.<br/> <br/>"Alec too?" Harry shyly asks.<br/> <br/>"Yeah, Max, feel free to bring your brother as well," Magnus smirked at the older man.<br/> <br/>Alec coughs, and Izzy laughs at her brother. "I'm sure we can arrange something when my brother is free. It was nice meeting you, Magnus,"<br/> <br/>Once they were gone, Magnus got Harry ready for bed. After a quick bath, he changed Harry into his onesies, and the child soon was sprawled at his bed.<br/> <br/>"Oh darling, you gave all of us a scare today. You're becoming quite the troublemaker, aren't you? "<br/> <br/>Harry just smiled at Magnus.<br/> <br/>"Story?"<br/> <br/>"Just one, and then it's night-night for Harry."<br/> <br/>Magnus only needs to read the first two pages of the book to get Harry to sleep, but he read the rest of the chapter, staying a bit longer next to Harry.<br/> <br/>"I could have lost you today, my darling. I'll do better in making sure you're safe." He kissed Harry's forehead and left the room.<br/> <br/>He sat in the living room, nursing a drink when his phone rang. He stood up and grabbed his phone by the counter to answer it.<br/> <br/>"Remus?" Magnus said as soon as the man picked up his call.<br/> <br/>"Magnus, I'm coming over. I've received news about something. It concerns Harry."<br/> <br/>"You're free to come here anything, Remus. Also, something happened today as well. I need to ask you about those death eaters."<br/> <br/>Remus was at Magnus's apartment right after the call.<br/> <br/>"What happened?"<br/> <br/>Magnus recalled the day's event and Remus paled.<br/> <br/>"That can't be, by the description, I could only think of one man, but I doubt he would have recognized Harry that easily."<br/> <br/>"Was that man a death eater? A follower of that vile man?" Magnus<br/> <br/>"Yes. I'm not sure, but that could have been Malfoy. I'm actually here to talk to you about the paper I received this morning from back home."<br/> <br/>Remus showed him the newspaper. It was dated a few months ago. Magnus read the front page and his brows furrowed, and eyes narrowed.</p><p> <br/>"Why did you only received it now?"<br/> <br/>"I'm not sure. I've been careful in making myself untraceable. I'm not subscribed to the Prophet, so I'm not sure who sent it."<br/> <br/>"If he's escaped, do you think he'll come after Harry?"<br/> <br/>"I don't know, Magnus. I trusted him. We all did, and I don't know why he betrayed us, how he could betray James."<br/> <br/>"We need to be more careful from now on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Major exams are done! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I really appreciate that you like my fanfic. This is my longest chapter so far and I hope this makes up for the wait. Please leave a comment on how you like, or if I overlooked an error, etc. Kudos also inspires me to write so yeah. </p><p>Next chapter sneak peak:  Alec and feelings do not mix. </p><p>Next update might be next Saturday since we've been given a 2 days off from school so maybe I'll get more writing done. See you then and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Raphael and Count von Count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know its been a while, so many things has happened and this isn't actually what I promised last time but um...this was supposed to be a part of it. This has reached 600+ kudos. I'm speechless. Thank you so much! I hope you all would enjoy reading this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lazy morning for both Magnus and Harry. </p><p>It was already late in the morning when Harry woke up. He blinked several times before he realized something magical must have happened last night. He rolled to his left and saw his father asleep next to him. Magnus has his hands on Harry to keep him from rolling off the bed.</p><p>Harry grinned. "Daddy!"</p><p>Magnus groaned and squinted at the harsh morning light that escaped the curtains. "Harry...good morning, darling."</p><p>"Daddy, I magic again?" Harry holding on to Magnus's shirt and repeatedly tried to rock Magnus back and forth.</p><p>"What do you mean, Harry?"</p><p>"I'm in Daddy's bed!" Harry stretched out his arms and bounced on the bed for more emphasis.</p><p>Magnus smirked. "Hmm...maybe it was magic." Magnus gasped in exaggeration. </p><p>After Magnus and Remus checked the wards last night and made additional security to ensure Harry's safety, it was already early in the morning. Magnus couldn't sleep without worrying too much, so he transferred a sleeping Harry to his room. Having Harry near him calmed him down and allowed him to at least get a bit of rest.</p><p>Harry stopped bouncing and then looked serious. "Daddy work?"</p><p>Magnus shakes his head. "Nope. I don't have work today. You get Daddy for the whole day, and we'll practice magic today too."</p><p>Harry's eye glowed with delight and cheered loudly.</p><p>They had sandwiches on the bed for their late breakfast. Harry made sure Magnus removed the crust and place the peanut butter first before the jelly, not that it would make a difference. But according to the toddler, he knows when Magnus puts jelly first and then the peanut butter. After their breakfast, Harry requested Magnus if he could watch some of his shows.</p><p>"What do you want, darling?"</p><p>Harry shrugs and snuggled next to his father as they watched together. A few minutes into watching some kids program, one of the characters reminded Harry of yesterday's event.</p><p>"Oh, no... Daddy! 'fel!" Harry pointed at the muppet on the screen. "Is 'fel!"</p><p>"That's Count von Count, Harry." Magnus tried not to laugh at the thought of Raphael being compared to the vampire muppet.</p><p>"Vampire! Like 'fel!" Harry continued. "I wanna see 'fel, daddy." Harry tugs at Magnus's sleeves. "I say sowie..."</p><p>Harry then plops his head on Magnus's lap and just stared sadly at the screen. Magnus ran his fingers in Harry's thick hair.</p><p>"He's probably still sleeping. Maybe later."</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?" Harry almost poked Magnus in the eye as he jabbed his pinky finger at Magnus's face.</p><p>Magnus linked their pinkies together, "Promise. Now, I think someone needs to take a bath." Magnus tickled Harry, and the boy tried to escape Magnus's grasp. Kicking his feet to Magnus's face only for Magnus to hold his foot and is tickling him there as well.</p><p>"Nooooo...." Harry laughs.</p><p>"I'm going to eat your toes," Magnus said in a much deeper voice and pretended to eat Harry's toes.</p><p>"Daddy!" Harry squirmed and squealed in laughter.</p><p>Magnus lifted Harry up, and he stood up from the bed. "Stinky boys need to take their baths."</p><p>"'m not stinky boy!" Harry protested.</p><p>"Oh," Magnus's eyes glinted with mischief as he laid Harry in his arms and proceeded to blow raspberries at the boy's stomach.</p><p>Magnus stopped soon, and they eventually made it to the bathroom.</p><p>"Duck," Harry said as he sat at the half-filled bathtub with his hands outstretched. Magnus raised his eyebrow at the child.</p><p>"Duck..." Magnus trailed off.</p><p>"Duck, please?" Harry tilted his head and gave his father his medium best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Alright," Magnus called for the toy duck from its storage with his magic, and it came sailing towards the bath. Harry clapped his hands at the display of magic.</p><p>"Harry too?" </p><p>"What do you want, Harry?"</p><p>"I magic too?"</p><p>Magnus just hummed in agreement and started to wash him up.</p><p>After a bath and lunch, Magnus made Harry take a nap, which the boy didn't protest to. It was indeed a lazy day for the two. When he woke up, Magnus and Harry played and practiced for a while in the playroom.</p><p>"Daddy make magic?" Harry asked as he watched Magnus move some of the toys to the side.</p><p>"Yes, look, Harry," Magnus used his magic to make one of his blocks float. "It's magic."</p><p>"I do that too!"</p><p>"Oh, darling, you can try, but it's alright if you can't."</p><p>Harry stared at the blocks in front of him. He picked one up and copied Magnus's movement. He twisted the toy with his hands, but when the piece of block wouldn't float, he tossed it up. The toy flew a few feet in the air before falling down. </p><p>"Magic!" Harry clapped his hands with glee.</p><p>Magnus tried not to laugh at Harry's attempt. He smiled and encouraged the boy to further attempt and make it float.</p><p>After several attempts, Harry finally realized that the block was not floating but was just falling. He started to get frustrated.</p><p>"No!" Harry crossed his arm and picked up the toy and tossed it in his fit, almost hitting Magnus's leg.</p><p>Magnus crouched next to Harry and comforted the frustrated child. "Oh love, it's alright. We'll try again next time. But don't throw your blocks, please." Magnus conjured a wispy image of a dragon to cheer the boy up, and it did. Harry was chasing it around the room, and when Magnus stopped, he looked at his father and said, "My dragon's better daddy."</p><p>Magnus looked around the room check where the toy was. Usually, the toy was carried to wherever Harry goes, but it seems like it got left in Harry's room.</p><p>"Where's your dragon, Harry? Is he missing?" Magnus pretends to look for the dragon in the room.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Harry fell on his butt and looked at Magnus. "Where is he, daddy?"</p><p>Magnus thought of an idea to try with Harry. "Why don't you call him?"</p><p>"Call him?" Harry tilted his head. "How?"</p><p>"Close your eyes and imagine you're holding him. And then call him. You need to wish very hard that you want to find him."</p><p>"Ok." Harry closed his eyes.</p><p>Magnus didn't think it would work, but it did. Harry opened his eyes, and in his amazement, the toy was there on his lap. Harry squeezed the toy in a hug, and Magnus lifted Harry along with the toy in celebration.</p><p>"You did it, Harry! That was amazing!" Magnus peppered the boy's cheek with kisses. "You are so wonderful. Oh, you're growing up so fast." Harry just giggled and then, "Can I have a chocolate daddy?"</p><p>Magnus laughs. He and Harry both ate some treats as a reward for a successful practice.</p><p>While Harry was watching his afternoon show, Magnus called Raphael to come over for dinner.</p><p>"I don't think Harry would..." Raphael trailed off.</p><p>"Harry's not afraid of you, Raphael. He thinks you hate him. That you're mad at him. Do you really want him to think that?" Magnus knows that Raphael cannot decline after that, and he didn't. Raphael will be at their place for dinner, and Magnus knows just how to help the two fix things up.</p><p>"Let's make a blanket fort." </p><p>Harry dashed to his room and dragged all the blankets he could get, although he did stop after pulling two blankets. He was almost in the living room when he got tired and asked his father to help him instead.</p><p>By the time Raphael came by, Magnus and Harry have already finished setting up a blanket fort that is so large, it took up the whole living room.</p><p>"Um..." Raphael hesitated to enter the room.</p><p>When Harry saw him, Harry ran and rammed him at his legs, hugging it tightly. "Harry..."</p><p>"'fel!"</p><p>Raphael stood frozen on the spot as Harry hug his legs, and he soon felt his pants damp with Harry's tears.</p><p>"Por qué lloras, osito?*" Raphael whispered mostly to himself as he pried Harry from his legs and lifted him to set him on his hips. Raphael gave Harry a small smile. "Why are you crying, Harry?" He wiped the tears on Harry's cheek with his scarf.</p><p>"Sowie 'fel," Harry said, his eyes looking so miserable. "Harry shouted at 'fel and...and..." Harry started to hiccup, and with his free arm, Raphael soothes the boy's back.</p><p>"I'm not angry, Harry."</p><p>"But.." Harry pointed at Raphael's eyes. "Red."</p><p>"I... I wasn't mad at you, Harry." Raphael carried Harry to the fort and set him down.</p><p>"Stay here?" Harry pulled Raphael into the fort, and Raphael looked like he wanted to protest against it. But one look at Harry's puppy dog eyes, and he allowed the boy to pull him inside. Magnus went to the kitchen to give Raphael some privacy and set the table for their dinner.</p><p>Harry laid on Raphael's chest and hugged the man with all the strength a small toddler could muster. "I don't want 'fel to get an ouchie..."</p><p>Raphael finally let out a sigh of relief. It was good that Harry didn't actually fear him. He doesn't know if he could take it if his only brother would hate him.</p><p>"I forgive you, Harry. It's alright, as long as it doesn't happen again." Raphael returned Harry's embrace. "We got so worried when you suddenly disappeared." Harry just nodded against his chest, and then there was a muffled sound.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Love, Harry?" The boy looked up at him.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>They stayed for that for a few more minutes until Harry got antsy and crawled out of the fort and went to find Magnus.</p><p>"Dinner's ready, Raphael," Magnus called out from the kitchen.</p><p>Raphael saw Harry already sitting in his chair. He sat on the chair across Magnus, and Magnus flicked a wrist to conjure Raphael his dinner, and Harry stared at it with wonder.</p><p>"Wats that." He pointed at Raphael's drink.</p><p>Magnus smirked. "It's vampire food, Harry."</p><p>"Like Count von Count?" Magnus nodded and tried to stifle a laugh.</p><p>"Am I missing something? Who's Count von count?" Raphael asked.</p><p>"You should stay for the night. Or until Harry's bedtime. Let's watch some movies and maybe see an episode that has Count von Count in it." Magnus offered.</p><p>Raphael nods.</p><p>"Can I try it?" Harry looked at Raphael and his drink.</p><p>"Um... You should ask Magnus." Raphael hid his smirk in his glass.</p><p>"Daddy?" Harry asked eagerly. "Please?" He added for good measure.</p><p>Magnus conjured a plastic cup with red liquid inside. "Here, Harry,"</p><p>Raphael raised his eyebrow at Magnus.</p><p>"How do you like it, Harry?" Magnus asked the boy as he took a sip.</p><p>"Strawberry! With jellies!" Harry looked at Raphael with amazement clear in his eyes. "Is yummy!"</p><p>They all laughed, and dinner was over soon enough. After dinner, Magnus changed Harry into his sleepwear, and they all went into the blanket fort. All three of them watched sesame streets that made Raphael want to crawl under a rock, especially when Harry called the vampire muppet 'fel.</p><p>"I don't look like him, Harry."</p><p>"But teeth!"</p><p>Raphael shakes his head in exasperation at that comment. After finishing one episode of that, they decide to watch a kid's film all about robots. Not even half-way into the movie and Harry was already sleeping like a log on Raphael's stomach, his shirt is grasped tightly by the boy.</p><p>"Um...Magnus?"</p><p>He tried to move Harry to transfer him to the bed, but Harry just whined and continued to sleep. They stayed like that the whole evening, Magnus also sleeping in the blanket fort with Raphael watching over both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*It roughly translates to "why are you crying little bear/teddy bear". I'm sorry if I got it wrong. I don't speak Spanish, so if Google translate is wrong here, do let me know.</p><p>I know I said we'd have Alec here but I haven't finished writing that part, I feel like its not there yet and I couldn't post something that is half-assed. I don't think I could do weekly updates with all my school stuff and the added natural disasters here in our country, but I'm hoping I could do it maybe every 2 weeks or so but only until the semester ends. </p><p>I'm so happy that it has reached so many hits and kudos. Thank you, I'll try not to disappoint. I know that this chapter is mostly fluff but I have the other chapters and the plot planned out and I just need to get to writing it. </p><p>As always, I appreciate all the kudos and comments. Keep on sending them, it really keeps me motivated. If you see any missed mistakes, please tell me. Anyway, next chapter would be Alec and more of the plot unfolding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was tricky for me to write. I'm writing several POVs that all occur the day after Harry got into a lil magic mishap and the day after that day. Hopefully it all makes sense. </p><p>Its been two weeks. I hope you guys are alright! Hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the three siblings head back to the Institute, they were greeted by their mother, annoyance, and a bit of anger clearly seen in her face.<br/> <br/>"Alec, where were you?" An angry Maryse was what greeted the three when they got back from Magnus's place.<br/> <br/>"Something came up." Alec walked past his mother and gently pulled Max away. Maryse followed the three as they walked towards Max's room.<br/> <br/>"Didn't Jace call you? We need more men here, and you were out there doing whatever you just felt like doing."<br/> <br/>"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I lost track of time." Alec, with his head bowed, just accepted his mother's following words.<br/> <br/>"You're supposed to be the responsible one here, Alec. You know your duties. You weren't supposed to go anywhere but to your patrol today. Jace has to cover for you as well. Tell me, where did you take your brother and sister?"<br/> <br/>Alec looked at Izzy with her eyes narrowing. She slightly shook her head and gave Alec a sharp look.<br/> <br/>"We just went to the park," Alec said quietly.<br/> <br/>"The park? You're shadowhunters. You don't need to go to the park. I don't want you putting any ideas in your brother's head that the future head of this Institute thinks that it's alright to take a stroll in the park whenever he likes."<br/> <br/>Maryse pulled Max to her side. "No more parks Max or we're taking you back to Idris with us."<br/> <br/>Max silently nodded and shook off his mother's grip on his shoulder. He then moved closer to Alec.<br/> <br/>Alec placed a hand on Max's head to comfort the boy. "It won't happen again."<br/> <br/>"You disappoint me, Alec. We raised you better than that." Maryse stormed out of the room.<br/> <br/>Max pulled on his brother's sleeves.<br/> <br/>"I'm sorry."<br/> <br/>Alec gave his brother a forced smile. "It wasn't your fault."<br/> <br/>"Why can't we tell mom that we did something important today?" Max sat on his bed and kicked out his shoes.<br/> <br/>"She wasn't being fair," Isabelle sat next to their youngest brother. "She's probably taking out her frustrations on you, Alec."<br/> <br/>Alec looked back at his sister with a frown. "What do you mean?"<br/> <br/>"We'll Magnus came here to update the wards, and he did mention during dinner that he abruptly left when he learned that Harry was missing. You know how mother gets when it comes to downworlders." Isabelle let out a sigh and gave Alec a frown. "Are you alright?"<br/> <br/>"I... I think I'm gonna go and train for a bit." Alec left after that.<br/> <br/>Alec spent a good part of the evening mutilating the dummies in the training room. His mother's words, echoing inside his head as well as the memory of this afternoon.<br/> <br/>Alec couldn't shake off the memory of Magnus's dark brown eyes. Magnus's expression when he saw Harry again, his smile, and how he looked great in that shirt. He also thought of how Harry is a secret from the Institute. His head, forming different scenarios of what could happen if the Institute learned about Magnus' secret.<br/> <br/>"Magic is real?" he mumbled to himself.<br/> <br/>Alec shakes his head at that thought. He knew magic was real, there are the warlocks and the seelies, but Alec couldn't help but think if those pulling a rabbit out of a hat could possibly be real. He grabbed another arrow and sent it flying through the dummy's head.<br/> <br/>"Alec."<br/> <br/>He pointed his arrow at the person who interrupted him, his hand not letting go of it.<br/> <br/>"Woah!"<br/> <br/>Jace raised his hand and leaned at the rack beside him. "What got you so worked up?"<br/> <br/>Jace pulled Alec's bow and placed it on the table. "I didn't know how to describe how you're feeling through the bond earlier. It was weird. Did something happen?" Jace raised his eyebrow at his brother.<br/> <br/>"I don't know what you're talking about."<br/> <br/>Jace stood closer to him, their faces only a couple of inches away as Jace then inspects Alec's face. Jace's eyes narrow. "Did you met someone you like?"<br/> <br/>"N-no!" Alec pushes Jace away. Alec usually feels flustered when Jace gets very near him but instead of feeling that, he was just annoyed with Jace and his lack of personal space. "You got it all wrong. There was just this kid..."<br/> <br/>"Didn't know you go for the young ones, but..." Jace gave Alec a cheshire grin.<br/> <br/>"Jace."<br/> <br/>Jace heard the warning in Alec's voice. "A joke!" He raised his hand. "So...what happened?"<br/> <br/>Alec was silent for a second before speaking, "Do you think mundanes can do magic?"<br/> <br/>Jace snorted. "Of course not. That's why they got us to protect them from demons."<br/> <br/>"I saw a mundane kid pop into thin air."<br/> <br/>Jace's eyes widen. "What the..."<br/> <br/>"Only Izzy and Max knows this, but the Clave might be hiding this from us. It just got me thinking about what else is out there."<br/> <br/>"Magic is real?"<br/> <br/>Alec just pats Jace on the shoulder. "Say that louder for the whole Institute to hear."<br/> <br/>"But Alec! Magic!" Jace whispered loudly.<br/> <br/>"Clearly, you need a lot more time to process this." Alec snickers and left a baffled Jace.<br/> <br/> <br/>The next day.<br/> <br/>"Alec," Izzy called for Alec's attention, who has just entered the room. "Look at this."<br/> <br/>Isabelle showed Alec the footage of the demon that has been spotted several times the past few months. "We were able to get clear footage this time."<br/> <br/>"That's the demon that Jace and I encountered months ago." He stared at the skull-like head of the floating demon. "How did you get that surveillance?<br/> <br/>"I asked some of the newbies to check from time to time if he sees a floating ghost-like demon, and he did. There you go, big brother." Izzy printed out a copy of the image and gave it to Alec. Alec stared at the photo.<br/> <br/>"Maybe we can compare this with some of the demon lores. The attacks don't seem intentional. They just passed by, and these mundanes fainted just by going near its presence."</p><p> "Weren't you attacked by these creatures?" Izzy asked.<br/> <br/>"Yeah, but I attacked first. Now that you've mentioned it, I don't think it attacked me directly."<br/> <br/>Isabelle nodded and stared at the screen, deep in thought. When she faced Alec again, a sly smirk was plastered to her face. "You should ask Magnus for help."<br/> <br/>Alec's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"<br/> <br/>"I'm sure he knows more about these than we do. I mean, before yesterday, I didn't even know wizards exist. Maybe these creatures are also hidden from us by the Clave."<br/> <br/>Alec sat close to her. "Until we know why the Clave hid such information from us, we shouldn't discuss them here. You never know who might be listening."<br/> <br/>Izzy nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry. But you should totally go see Magnus about it."<br/> <br/>"I...We were just there yesterday..."<br/> <br/>"And so?" Izzy raised her eyebrows at her brother.<br/> <br/>"I'll take Jace or Max tomorrow."<br/> <br/>"Why tomorrow?" Izzy gave Alec a questioning look.<br/> <br/>Alec sighs. "Mother wants me to stay in the Institute today. She's making me supervise Max's training as well."<br/> <br/>"Oh, well, then you have to make sure you wear those jeans I bought you last Christmas tomorrow," Izzy added.<br/> <br/>"Why?"<br/> <br/>"Trust me on this."<br/> <br/>Alec shakes his head and left Izzy to go search for Max.<br/> <br/>"Alec!"<br/> <br/>Alec saw his brother ran to him. "What's the matter?"<br/> <br/>Max hid his face. "Mom said I'm grounded, Alec." He mumbled against Alec's shirt.<br/> <br/>Alec smiled sadly at his brother and patted his head. "I'm sorry."<br/> <br/>Max shook his head, still pressed against Alec's chest. "Not your fault."<br/> <br/>"C'mon, Max. I'll let you borrow my bow, and I'll teach you this really cool trick."<br/> <br/>Max looked up at his brother and smiled. "Sure."</p><p>Meanwhile, in the other part of the town, Remus is making his way towards the precinct. </p><p>Remus has been working with Luke for a while now as a private investigator. There are just so many cases that muggles or the mundanes are not supposed to know of, and Luke decided that Remus could do with a job that has a more flexible time schedule.</p><p>Remus is working on a case, trying to track down a feral werewolf that attacked a muggle student a few nights ago. He's walking down the street, the precinct, just around the corner. He's on his way to meet with Luke when he suddenly got dragged into an obscure alleyway. </p><p>"Hey!" Remus struggled against the man holding his arm to his back. The man pushed him down until he is kneeling to the floor. He reached with his other arm for his wand when he felt his limbs lock. He's familiar with the spell. The man was a wizard.</p><p>"Moony, it's me." The man moved in front of Remus and crouched down. </p><p>Having no control with his limbs, the man cupped his face, and they were now facing each other.</p><p>Remus stared at the blond man in front of him. He doesn't recognize the face, but he knows who this person is.</p><p>Remus recalled the paper he received yesterday. The news of Sirius' escape was on the front page. He doesn't know how it got there, but now, he thinks it's Sirius who actually sent it. </p><p>Sirius sat down, and relief is seen on his face, "Moony, you have no idea how long I have been looking for you." </p><p>Thinking that everything is settled, Sirius cancels the spell.</p><p>As soon as Remus felt his limbs loosen, he immediately went for his wand and sent a stunning spell.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius is being the ex-Auror that he was, manages to dodge the spell, despite his shock. "Remus!"</p><p> </p><p>Remus felt his instinct resurfacing. Anger bubbles underneath his skin. "How could you?" He sent another stupefy to Sirius's direction.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius put up a protego and tried to maneuver in the small alley.</p><p>"How could you betray your friends?" Remus's eyes are starting to fill with tears. It's been more than a year but the pain of losing his friends still hurts. Their brief fight ended with Sirius managing to get the upper hand and was able to hit Remus with Incarcerous. With his Auror training, Sirius is more skillful in a wand fight compared to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Sirius mumbled. He grabbed Remus and soon the world spun around them.</p><p> </p><p>They apparated into a small apartment. Sirius sat Remus on an old-looking couch. He sat on the opposite in front of him. He removed all the glamour, revealing his long black hair, thin frame, and pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>"I did not betray James." He said with his head down. He ran his hand through his hair, his other hand tight in a fist as he let out a sigh.</p><p>"You were their secret keeper!" Remus struggled against the invisible ropes. "How...you were like a brother to James! Lily...and James..." Remus's breath started to pick up, his eyesight getting blurry with the tears streaming down his face. "Are you here to kill me too? Like Peter?"</p><p>"It was Peter!" Sirius screamed. They were both crying now. "It wasn't me. I'm not lying. Please Moony, you have to believe me." He was on his knees now, his hands on Remus's shoulders. "I shouldn't have...I thought I was making the right decision."</p><p>Remus controlled his breathing and stared at Sirius. "Peter? Peter's dead."</p><p>"I didn't kill those muggles. Peter was the secret keeper. I swear," Sirius said, sounding more desperate to his friend. "I was an obvious choice for their secret keeper. I made the switch because...because I was afraid they'd know I'm the secret keeper and," he took a deep breath. "I thought I'd break easily and would reveal their location if they ever capture me."</p><p>"You're a coward!" Remus felt the ropes dig deeper into his skin as he struggled. "Of all people, you trusted Peter?!"</p><p>"I tried to catch him Moony, but the bastard set me up. He blew up those muggles."</p><p>"Dumbledore would have vouched for you if you were innocent! You wouldn't have ended up in Azkaban. How do you explain that?"</p><p>Sirius felt anger rise in him. "There was never a trial! I was in Azkaban for months!"</p><p>Remus was then reminded that Sirius is indeed a Black. His eyes showing a bit of that familiar Black family madness. Sirius pulled his wand and blasted a chair into pieces.</p><p>"Dumbledore is a bloody liar, and I'm sure he's hiding something." </p><p>"Let me see your memory."</p><p>Sirius almost missed what Remus said.</p><p>"We've been friends since our first year. Why do you doubt me? Why would I ever betray my brother?"</p><p>Remus looked at him with a hard gaze. "You're telling me Peter did it, and he was also our friend. Peter, who was always quiet. Why would he betray James and Lily?"</p><p>"I'll show you. You can even use veritaserum if you want. But I'm telling the truth." Sirius gritted his teeth. He cancels the spell, and Remus didn't move right away.</p><p> </p><p>Remus stared at Sirius and used legilimens.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while, but Remus was soon retching on the floor. He stopped the memory after seeing all those bodies were blown up and the finger that was left of Peter. </p><p>"Siri..." Remus said, his voice full of regret. "I'm...I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius pulled Remus into a hug and for the first time in months, they were both able to fully grieve now that the truth is revealed.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Sirius awkwardly patted Remus back. "So...Harry?" He coughed. "I mean, where's Harry? I've been trying to track both of you down but I was only able to track you down and even that was a bit hard."</p><p> </p><p>Remus's eyes grew larger. "Harry! Oh, you missed so much. You have to see him. Do you have a phone number? I'll take you to Magnus tomorrow. Right now..." he stared at his watch. "Bloody hell, I gotta go. There's a case I'm working on and..."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked at Remus as he cleaned himself up. "You have work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"And it's not in some dingy bookshop?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm a private investigator now."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius took his time in assessing Remus. Gone was the man who used to wear second-hand clothes that has patches and he no longer looked ill. This Remus was wearing a smart-looking suit in a trench coat. It was a wonder how he still recognizes the man. The hair was still the same, so there's that.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a mobile phone that I seldom use. Don't make me track you done again. I'm still technically a fugitive on the run." Sirius grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down his number.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I'm cutting our reunion short."</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stared at the spot Remus was standing on as the man apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... Who's Magnus?"</p><p>The day after.</p><p>Alec entered Jace's room. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Jace groaned. "Alec.."</p><p>"I told Izzy yesterday that I'm asking Magnus's help for the demon case we got, but..." Alec fidgeted.</p><p>"You should go instead," Alec said.<br/> <br/>"I don't understand. What's wrong with this Magnus guy? Why won't you go there instead?" Jace asked as he rolled around in his bed. "Why do you have to be such a morning person? It's like 7 am!" Jace continues to groan to his pillow.<br/> <br/>"I...I just don't want to go back there so soon."<br/> <br/>"Dude, it's not like a first date where you have to wait out before meeting that person again so you won't look clingy or something."<br/> <br/>Jace didn't see it, but Alec blushed at his brother's words. 'It wasn't like that at all!' Alec screamed in his head. Alec grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jace's head.<br/> <br/>"Hey!" his scream muffled.<br/> <br/>"You could say it's an official visit from the Institute."<br/> <br/>Jace sat up. "You said....you returned his kid and that the guy owes you. You also said that his kid is a mundane who can do magic. Imagine if some random shadowhunter shows up at his doorstep saying that it's an official visit from the Institute. The guy's going to murder you."<br/> <br/>Alec moved Jace's feet and sat at the foot of the bed. "You're right." He sighed. "I just said something rashly, and I'm a bit...." Alec mumbled the next words.<br/> <br/>"What was that?"<br/> <br/>Alec sighs again. "Embarrassed, okay? It was embarrassing and stupid of me to even insinuate such horrible stuff just because he's a downworlder. He didn't deserve that."<br/> <br/>Jace stared at him. "Guess I have no choice. Fine. I'll go with you instead. You sure Max can't come?"<br/> <br/>"Mother forbid him from leaving the Institute for the next two weeks."<br/> <br/>Jace grimaced. "Poor kid."<br/> <br/>"Let's just go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can finish this case."<br/> <br/>"This Magnus guy, is he handsome? Izzy mentioned the guy was hot and that you were tripping over your words like a dork when you stayed there." Jace gave Alec a cheshire grin.<br/> <br/>Alec paled. He stood abruptly, "I don't know what you mean. Its...Izzy is just messing with me." He left after that.<br/> <br/>"Hey! I was just kidding!" Jace's scream was heard outside the hallway. Jace's phone notified him of a text.<br/> <br/>"We're leaving in an hour. A."<br/> <br/>Jace groaned and plopped back to his bed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Remus met with Sirius the day after their first meeting, outside his and Magnus’s apartment building. </p><p>It took longer for Sirius to find the building, spending most of the morning trying to locate the area Remus texted him.</p><p>“I’m not sure if we should do this today," Remus said as he let Sirius into the building.</p><p>"What do you mean? I am Harry’s godfather! I have a right to see my godson." Sirius was starting to get impatient with his friend.</p><p>Remus hesitated.</p><p>"Let's go! I need to see Harry. It has been more than a year since…" Sirius gave Remus his best puppy dog eyes. He’s an expert with that, what with his animagus form being a large black dog. He got away with a lot of things during their Hogwarts years because of that.</p><p>Remus melted at the gaze. They entered the elevator.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would just want to thank you! 700+ kudos...its amazing. I just want to say that I'm almost done with the semester...but that also means that I won't be able to update until the semester ends, which ends at the third week of December. But to thank you all, I'll be writing maybe one or several fluff filler scenes for you guys! (After next chapter's update probably) So you can comment down short prompts or scenes or characters that you want to read as a filler scene. If they can't fit in the story, I'll make it into a one-shot instead. Thank you so much for all the love.</p><p>Next chapter sneak peak: What do you do when you put shadowhunters and wizards and warlocks in one room? Some jealousy thrown in the mix and you'd get one day full of chaos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Godfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too many unexpected guests, some are more unwelcomed than others.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while, I hope you are all well and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Um...this is has a bit more drama...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Magnus woke up to loud noises in the kitchen.</p><p>"'fel! I help!"</p><p>Raphael is making churros with Harry for breakfast. Harry was already eating one long piece, his mouth covered in chocolate. He was also sitting up from his chair, observing Raphael cook.</p><p>"Chocolate for breakfast?" Magnus grabbed a chair and sat next to Harry. </p><p>"Darling, sit down. You'll fall if you're not careful." Magnus conjured a cloth and cleaned the bit of chocolate that somehow reached Harry's forehead.</p><p>"Daddy! Me and 'fel read books!"</p><p>"Did you?" He smiled at the two and ruffled Harry's untamable locks.</p><p>"He woke up early, and I thought I could get him back to sleep with some light reading, but he wanted to read that book." Raphael pointed at a large tome about different plants and herbs that can be used for many rituals.</p><p>"My little genius." Harry just smiled at Magnus as he continued eating. "You couldn't make a toddler go back to sleep, so you decided to read and then feed him chocolate at 8 in the morning?" Magnus asked Raphael.</p><p>Raphael only gave Magnus a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Please tell me you're staying for a while longer."</p><p>"Sorry, I need to finish some business with the clan, so I'll leave after breakfast."  </p><p>Magnus dramatically grasp his chest and laid across the table in front of Harry and loudly sighing, "you're leaving me behind with a sugar-induced monster? You wound me, Raphael." Magnus took a bite out of the churros Harry was waving around.</p><p>"Daddy!" Harry giggled. "..'m no monster." Harry continued to laugh at his father's antics. </p><p>Raphael just let out a soft laugh. He placed the plate full of churros on the table and sat across Magnus. Harry ate a couple more before Raphael decided that its time to head back. Magnus picked Harry up from his chair. "It's time to take a bath."</p><p>Magnus carried Harry off his seat when he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>"fel?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Did he left something? He wouldn't knock if that was the case." Magnus said mostly to himself. He put Harry back in his chair and securing him there with magic. Harry let out a whine when he realized he couldn't move around as much. "Daddy.." Harry reached for Magnus, but Magnus just gave him a brief kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back, darling."</p><p>Magnus slowly approached the door. He checked himself for any stray chocolate handprints that Harry might have left on him. He opened the door and saw Alexander and another shadowhunter with him.</p><p>Magnus's thoughts immediately thought of the worse. He took a tentative step back. "Why are you here?" He glared at the blond man Alexander came with.</p><p>The blond man rolled his eyes. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to bring me with you." The man said to Alexander.</p><p>"Magnus! I...We need your help. That's why we're here." Alexander looked uncomfortable, looking anywhere but Magnus.</p><p>"Do you want to talk business here outside, or are you letting us in?" The blond one asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Magnus stepped aside.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I should've known better."</p><p>As Alexander and the man with him entered the room, Magnus heard a loud yell. "Shit!"</p><p>Magnus joined the two immediately and saw Alexander struggling to maintain a neutral face and contain his laugh. The other man was almost sprawled to the floor if he wasn't holding onto the couch's armrests. The other man glared back and forth at Alexander and at the stuffed toys and blankets that are still left out from the night's blanket fort.  </p><p>"What happened?" Magnus asked.</p><p>"Why do you have a giant duck in your apartment?!" The blond man nearly yelled.</p><p>Magnus looked at the toy that was almost as big as Harry and crossed his arm across his chest. "I hardly think it's big enough to be a giant duck, and why wouldn't I have one?"</p><p>Magnus then heard an impatient yelling of Daddy coming from the kitchen. He decided Harry is safer next to him, where they can teleport immediately. Should the blond man Alexander came with becomes a threat. "Excuse me for a second."</p><p>Magnus walked to the kitchen and held Harry with one arm as he settles him on his hips. He magicked the chocolate and other stains away. "Bath will have to wait."</p><p>Harry just giggled at the feeling of Magnus's magic washing over him.</p><p>When they returned to the living room, he saw Alexander hiding the duck behind a blanket as the blond man purposely looked anywhere but there.</p><p>"A shadowhunter afraid of ducks?"</p><p>The blond man looked offended. "Who's afraid of what? No one here is afraid of ducks." The man said in complete denial.</p><p>Harry instantly perked up as he heard the word "ducks."</p><p>Harry let out a loud "quack!" and giggled.</p><p>Magnus sighs and magicked the blankets and other things that cover the couch out of the room. Harry struggled in his hold and reached for the duck that was flying to his room.</p><p>The two men gaped at the child as he summoned his toy, and the said toy remarkably flew to his arms.</p><p>"Harry, I was cleaning." Magnus admonished the boy lightly and returned the duck as well. Harry pouted for a moment.</p><p>"You're telling me that that kind of magic is real?" The blond man was almost in awe if only he wasn't inching closer to Alexander.</p><p>"You told him about Harry?" Magnus stared at Alexander.</p><p>"He's my brother. We actually came here to ask for your help on a demon case we got." Alexander said with a grim-looking face.</p><p>"Why not just summon me to the Institute? I'm sure Maryse is still upset about the unfinished wards." Magnus scoffed at the word unfinished.</p><p>"We can't exactly discuss it in the Institute. Alec thinks it might be related to magical mundanes." Jace brushed invisible specks of dust from his shoulder.</p><p>"Daddy..." Harry whined in Magnus's arms.</p><p>Magnus looked down at Harry, who is squirming in his arms, "What is it, Harry?"</p><p>Harry's face scrunched up. "Ughhh...potty." Harry let out a soft grunt, and Magnus sighed.</p><p>"Excuse us, gentlemen." Magnus rushed to the toilet. "Sit down, and I'll be back shortly!"</p><p>Alec sat rigidly on the couch.</p><p>"That Magnus guy doesn't seem like the rumors that you hear about him," Jace said as he settled on the couch and placed his foot on the coffee table.</p><p>Alec roughly moves Jace's legs off it. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I heard he owns several clubs, a party animal or something. I thought you were shitting me when you told me he has a kid."</p><p>"We're not here to gossip about the high warlock of Brooklyn Jace. Does it not bother you that the Clave probably knows magical mundanes exist, but we're all led to believe that all of them are helpless and weak?"</p><p>"They are helpless and weak. Especially against demons. If these magical mundanes are so powerful, why are they not protecting these mundanes instead of us?" Jace narrowed his eyes at his brother.</p><p>"I don't know. You know that my duty is to the Institute, and as a shadowhunter, we must protect them. I'm just confused about how this would affect the shadow world."</p><p>Jace also doesn't know what this would mean for them. Silence washed over them, and soon enough, Magnus came back with Harry, who was walking behind him.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that." Magnus snapped his finger. "I'm placing a ward around us so Harry won't hear us, but I'll still be able to hear him, so don't worry about censorship as we discuss this demon." Magnus led Harry to the side where he sat and played quietly on his own.</p><p>Magnus settled on the seat across them. "Let's get to business then, shall we."</p><p>Alec took out the photos they were able to collect on the demon and some of the reports over the months that have passed.</p><p>"This demon seems familiar." Magnus stared at the photos. "An associate of mine raised a similar concern a few months ago, but I was a bit preoccupied at the time. Since I haven't heard from them about it again, I simply thought the matter was already dealt with."</p><p>"Yes, well...we couldn't find any clues that would tie all the attacks. It all seems random and not intentional. We still don't know its full powers. There are also no records of such demons with a similar description that could bring out painful memories to resurface just by being near it." Alec showed Alec the reports from some of the victims and witnesses.</p><p>"Wait - Did you also experience that memory stuff from the demon?" Jace's neck would have snapped at the whiplash with how fast he turned his neck towards his brother.</p><p>"No. I didn't," was Alec's immediate reply.</p><p>Jace narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I didn't have a picture before, so I didn't think it was possible..." Magnus closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "That's no demon. That's a dark creature that's called a dementor."</p><p>"A dementor?"</p><p>"Dark creature?"</p><p>"Yes, they feed on a person's happiness and hope. They can also suck the soul out of a person, but they only do that to prisoners who are ordered to get the Dementors Kiss."</p><p>"Who wouldn't die if a creepy skull head kissed them." Jace let out a small hiss when Alec jabbed him at the side with his elbow.</p><p>"You said, prisoners. What do you mean by that?" Alec asked.</p><p>"They're guards to...a prison for magical mundanes, but that's in Great Britain. What are they doing here?" Magnus's eyes narrowed.</p><p>Both Alec and Jace looked up when Magnus suddenly stood up. "No. It's not possible." Magnus said in an alarmed voice.</p><p>"Magnus...?" Alec stared at the man who paled and fell back to his seat.</p><p>Magnus's thoughts brought him back to the other night where Remus came and showed him the newspaper about Black's escape.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Magnus's eyebrows furrowed. With a slight movement of his hand, he removed the wards that prevented Harry from hearing them.</p><p>"Harry..." Magnus called out to the boy.</p><p>Harry looked up at him and grinned.</p><p>Magnus looked at the two men then back to Harry. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Alec and Jace shared a worried look.</p><p>"What was that?" Jace whispered at Alec, but Alec just shrugged his shoulder and looked at the boy that was now walking towards them, a toy car in his hand.</p><p>"Play!"</p><p>Before Alec could respond, they heard the door opened, and Magnus shouted, "What's the meaning of this!"</p><p>Alec immediately grabbed Harry and Jace drew his blade.</p><p>They couldn't see from here the view of the doorway, but they heard more shouting.</p><p>"What's he doing here!" That was Magnus's voice.</p><p>"Magnus! Let me explain!" Another voice said.</p><p>"I just want to see Harry!" Another voice - who sounded familiar to Alec - said.</p><p>They saw Magnus walking back towards the living room, and Alec tightened his hold on Harry while both he and Jace prepare for any fight that would happen. Harry was startled by all the shouting started to cry. Magnus was raising his arms. And from the looks of it was preventing these men from entering his home. Jace was ready to strike the attacker, but Alec would need him more as back up.</p><p>Magnus immediately looked for Harry when he heard Harry's cries. His heart ached as he saw Harry crying in Alexander's arms. Alexander has Harry turned away, so he wasn't seeing anything he's not supposed to see.</p><p>Magnus couldn't believe that Remus would betray him like this. He's so confused. Why would Remus take Black to their home? Sirius Black was the reason why Harry became an orphan. All reasoning came flying out the window when Sirius took out his wand and pointed it to him.</p><p>"Where's Harry!"</p><p>"I'm not letting you near my son." Magnus gritted his teeth as he blocks each spell that comes flying his way.</p><p>"You..!"</p><p>Magnus saw Remus's eyes grew bigger as Sirius tried to attack him. "Sirius, stop!" Magnus heard Remus yell, but the man didn't stop and just continued to struggle against the werewolf's hold.</p><p>"He's not your son! He's James's! How dare you steal Harry from us!"</p><p>Sirius started casting spell after spell, and Magnus deflects and returns most of them. Sirius was a skilled Auror, and it shows in his way of fighting with Magnus, and months spent in Azkaban did not change that.</p><p>But Magnus has been alive for so long and is the High Warlock of Brooklyn.</p><p>"Magnus! Sirius! Stop! Both of you!" Remus tried to stop the two, but he was clearly no match between these two.</p><p>"I didn't steal Harry from anybody!"</p><p>Magnus was finally able to knock the man out, and then he looked at Remus.</p><p>"Why?" Magnus said with his shoulders hunched, his eyes glassy.</p><p>"I should have asked first - "</p><p>"Yes! You should've asked me first if I wanted a convicted criminal in my home!"</p><p>"He's innocent! Let me explain!" Remus said as he helped his stunned friend off the ground. Black was still unconscious.</p><p>"Magnus?" Alec, who was still holding a crying Harry, slowly said his name. Magnus turned and saw that the two shadowhunters witness the whole debacle.</p><p>Before Magnus could reply, he heard Black groaned, and he immediately binds the man with ropes. Remus looked at him with a pleading gaze. "Let me explain."</p><p>Magnus looked down and said, "Alexander, can I ask you to watch over Harry for a while? There are some things I need to settle first. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Of course. I'll take Harry to the playroom if that's okay."</p><p>Magnus nodded. Harry struggled a bit clearly, still in distress. "Daddy!" Magnus crossed the room and took Harry in his arms, and he made sure that the two wizards won't see Harry and Harry won't see them. "Everything is fine. Why don't you play with Alexander for a while? Daddy needs to...work something out." Harry shook his head against Magnus's chest. "I'll...I'll take you to the park if you behave. Please, Harry?" Magnus's voice was a bit strained.</p><p>"Harry...good." was all Harry said as he let Alexander take him to the playroom. The other shadowhunter following after them, "Wait, Alec! You can't possibly - " </p><p>Magnus then faced the two wizards and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Let's pretend that I actually believe that you're all innocent. I'll only hear you out if this man will not cross the line. I'm Harry's father, and he needs to accept that."</p><p>Sirius glared at Magnus and then glared at Remus when Remus pulled his hand.</p><p>They all sat down on the dining table with Remus and Sirius on one side while Magnus sat across them. Magnus warded the room and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Remus looked down, "Why..."</p><p>"Why did you bring him here without asking me if it's alright?" Magnus asked again. He tried to sound calm, but he can feel his magic bubbling with his anger just beneath the surface.</p><p>"I forgot...that things are so different now." Remus was trembling. "When I saw him again, I was so mad, not just at him but at myself." Remus couldn't meet Magnus's eyes. "He found me and showed me his memories. He wasn't the secret keeper. I should have believed him, but..." Remus started to fidget. "I wanted to show him Harry, and I just got ahead of myself without thinking..."</p><p>Magnus's eyes left Remus slumped form and steeled his gaze at the other man. "If you were not the Potter's secret keeper...who?"</p><p>"It was Peter." Sirius clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I...I was the obvious choice, but I thought...no one would think Peter was the Secret Keeper, but the bloody rat scum did not even last long before he squeaked."</p><p>"Why should I believe you? How about those mundanes?"</p><p>"Mundanes?"</p><p>"Muggles." Remus softly said.</p><p>"Those mundanes who died from a blast, are you saying you're also not the one behind that?"</p><p>"The only sin I committed that night was getting there too late and not killing Peter myself!" Sirius slammed his fists on the table and glared at it as if the table personally offended him.</p><p>"Not only are you reckless, but you're also the reason why Harry was left on some magic hating mundane's doorstep that night."</p><p>"Dumbledore...he knew. I thought that he'd help me get out of Azkaban, but..."</p><p>"Why are you here, then?" Magnus asked.</p><p>"To see Harry."</p><p>"I'm taking Harry back home."</p><p>Remus and Sirius said at the same time. Remus looked at Sirius with wide eyes.</p><p>"You said...you wanted to see Harry, why would - ." Remus just looked alarmed as he trailed off.</p><p>"Harry's my godson... it's my right -"</p><p>"Harry is MY son! You no longer have those rights when you abandoned him." Magnus cut Sirius off.</p><p>" I did not abandon him, and he's not your son. He's James's!" Sirius stood up and was about to pull his wand when Magnus slammed him towards the wall.</p><p>"You...innocent or not is still a convicted murderer. You're telling me that you're taking my son? When dementors are in New York looking for you!"</p><p>Both Sirius and Remus gasped when Magnus completely lost control of his glamour and revealed his cat eyes.</p><p>"Harry is safe and loved, and he will not live a life with someone on the run. I'm his father, but that doesn't mean I replaced James. You're arrogant if you think you can just waltz back into his life as if nothing happened. He's much safer with me than with you." Magnus kept Sirius pinned at the wall. "You can try, but you're no match for me."</p><p>"Dementors? Here in America?" Remus paled at what that could mean for his friend. "Sirius..."</p><p>"You need to accept that Harry is here to stay. The only way I'd allow you to see him is when you're free and not a risk of getting Harry discovered by your kind. I tried so hard to hide his adoption and his existence here to keep him safe from that Dumbledore and those evil followers of that madman."</p><p>"You can't keep me from seeing my godson! I'll find a way to get rid of those dementors..."</p><p>"If you're really innocent, clear your name, and then we'll discuss it." Magnus glared at the man as he released him from the wall.</p><p>"I...I don't know how..." Sirius slumped to the floor and bowed his head between his legs. "If Dumbledore wouldn't testify..."</p><p>"I'll help you find a way." </p><p>"But...you seemed so convinced that I'm the enemy. Why would you help me?" </p><p>"I'll help you if you won't try to take Harry from me. He has a home here, and he needs stability and...I love him. Harry is an amazing child." Magnus felt all the anger drain from his body. Magnus can tell that the man is innocent. There was no real malicious intent when the man came to his home, but the heat of the moment took over both of them. </p><p>Magnus conjured a glass of wine and drank all of it at once. He knew that he needs more allies from the magical society, especially if he wants to keep Harry safe from threats from both sides. Sirius was also Harry's godfather. He might not be listed as one now since he adopted Harry, but his connection to Harry's parents would be one that Magnus might need in the future. </p><p>"Why don't we start over. If you're willing." Magnus moved next to Sirius and extended his hand. "I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn...and Harry's new dad."</p><p>Sirius looked at him with eyes filled with regret and sadness. "I'm Sirius Black...of the House of Black?" Sirius let out a bitter laugh. "I'm Harry's godfather, James's....best friend." </p><p>"Now, how the hell did you find Remus?"</p><p>Sirius scratched the back of his head. "Funny story actually, I tried to track him by an owl, and my owl was very persistent. It took him months, but somehow, the other day, he delivered that paper."</p><p>Remus and Magnus stared at each other. </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Why are we still here, Alec?" Jace looked weary at the toddler. "We can go back tomorrow."</p><p>Jace raised his eyebrow at his brother, whose attention was on the toddler who was quietly sitting on his lap and hugging a toy dragon. "Alec?" He said a little louder.</p><p>"You can go if you want, Jace, but...but I can't leave a child unsupervised." Alec gave Harry a tight hug in hopes to comfort the small child.</p><p>Jace rubbed his temple and leaned on the closed door, and just looked around the playroom. He saw a group of rubber ducks at the other side of the room, and he let out a groan. "This kid is obsessed with ducks."</p><p>Alec looked back at his brother. "You can go if you want."    </p><p>"And leave you with those crazy stick waving people? No way." Jace sat on a bean bag chair and stared at the kid. "We also still need that information on the dementors, so..."</p><p>"I think the other man seemed familiar. Same voice but a different face."</p><p>"Is he a threat?"</p><p>"Possibly."</p><p>"Guess we can't let our guard down."</p><p>Alec just nodded his head and looked down at Harry. </p><p>"Alec...daddy mad?" Harry let out a small hiccup. </p><p>Alec looked back at his brother, who just shrugged his arms. <br/>"Um...he's not. He just needs to...work. How about you tell me what's their name?" He gestured at the toy dragon.</p><p>"Dragon!" </p><p>Jace snorted.</p><p>"That's a good name." Alec ruffled the boy's hair, and the boy gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Max? Where, Max?"</p><p>"He's at home." Alec accepted Dragon the Dragon, and Harry crawled on his belly and declared he's a snake. </p><p>"Can Harry go see Max?" Harry asked. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but Max can't go outside." </p><p>"Ohh." Harry, then for a moment, looked at Jace and went to the other side of the room. He came back with something hidden in his shirt. He walked closer to Jace, and Alec just watched what the boy was about to do.</p><p>"Quack!" Harry said and took out the toy hidden at the hem of his shirt, a rubber duck, and threw it at Jace with a precise aim. Jace, who wasn't paying Harry any attention and was dozing off, let out a curse. </p><p>"Fck!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Holidays! If you do not celebrate this holiday...well I hope you all are well and safe! My semester just ended last week and the holiday prep got me so busy but I really wanted to give you guys an update so I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! You guys are the best! As I mentioned last chapter, I want to do something special for reaching so many kudos. If you want...you guys can comment down any short prompts or fluffy scenarios you want to see our characters in and I'll choose the best ones and try make it into an extra chapter. </p><p>Ps. that last scene with Jace was because of a baby I know that loves to troll on his grandma who hates cats. The baby is not even two years old yet but he throws stuffed cat toys at his grandma whenever he can. That kid is hilarious.  </p><p>Next chapter sneak peak: Planning...more planning and scheming and Simon?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Dogfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets his godfather.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently, its hard to write when there's so many characters in the room. I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you suppose we fix the problem with the dementors?"</p><p>"Banish them to hell?"</p><p>"They're not demons."</p><p>"What are they?"</p><p>"Dark creatures...?"</p><p>"Do you think that maybe dementors used to be humans that were so sad that they turned into using dark magic? So nobody else could be happy but accidentally turned themselves into dementors?"</p><p>"Where did you get that?"</p><p>"Heard it from someone a few cells from mine. The man loves conspiracy theories. He said that those we're the only thing that's keeping him sane."</p><p>"He's not sane if he's started thinking of theories on bloody dementors. We're thinking of a plan here, so be more serious."</p><p>"But I am Sirius. How more Sirius can I be?" Sirius gave his friend a smirk, and Remus's facepalmed.</p><p>"I walked into that one, didn't I." Remus sighed.</p><p>Magnus watched as the two men bicker in front of him. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, boys, but I think I have a solution to our problem."</p><p>The two men stopped and stared at Magnus. Remus gestured to Magnus to continue and made sure that Sirius was paying attention.</p><p>"Let's have MACUSA handle it." Magnus took a sip from his drink.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>"I mean, let the Americans catch you and the dementors."</p><p>Sirius stood up from his seat and tried to grabbed Magnus's shirt, but Remus was faster and grabbed the back of Sirius's shirt and pulled him back to his chair.</p><p>"Moony!" Sirius glared and his voice, almost growling. "You!" Sirius directed at Magnus. "I thought we're supposed to be civil here."</p><p>"Let me explain." Magnus coolly said. "You only need to perform magic in front of an innocent mundane and reveal the wizarding society to them. MACUSA will right away take you to court and will be trialed under the veritaserum."</p><p>Sirius's eyes widen. "But how can we make sure that the dementors or Aurors won't catch me first?"</p><p>"And how can we prove his innocence with the murders and him not being the secret keeper?" Remus asked.</p><p>Magnus smirked. "We just need to lay down a scenario that will make sure they ask the right questions."</p><p>Sirius looked down at the table and then back at Magnus. "That won't work. I saw Harry, actually, a few days ago and I thought...I acted foolishly and attacked those muggles Harry was with. MACUSA didn't arrest me then."</p><p>Magnus's face deepened. "You could have put Harry in danger with what you did. I admit that it would have been helpful if Harry was taken by those dark wizards. But the reason why it didn't work was that they are not ordinary mundanes or...muggles. Like how I'm a warlock that does magic but is so very different from your kind."</p><p>"What do you mean you're different?" Sirius looks at Magnus with a look that reminds Magnus of interrogations.</p><p>"Well, sweetie, when you're father is the Prince of Hell, that kinda makes you special." Magnus's emphasis on the word special didn't indicate it meant a good thing. Magnus leaned back at his chair and took a long sip of his drink as he watches Sirius's eyebrows rise towards his hairline in shock.</p><p>"Wait...what?" Sirius's eyes bugged out and did a 180 as he stared down at Remus. "He's bloody mental. Remus?" Then, looks back at Magnus, opening his mouth but not finding the words to describe his shock.</p><p>"We'll talk more on the subject later. I better get Harry and those two gentlemen." Magnus sat up. "You did come to  see Harry."</p><p>Magnus turned his back and walked towards the playroom and knocked before entering.</p><p>"Daddy!" Harry ran to him and immediately asked to be held. "Work  done?"</p><p>Magnus raised his eyebrows at the other two occupants of the room when he saw Jace has a red mark on his forehead. Magnus almost didn't notice the small shrug Alexander did and the faint smile on his face as he looked at both Magnus and Harry.</p><p>"Did you behave?" He asked the boy as they went out of the room. Harry nodded against his shoulder and asked for snacks. Magnus laughs. "Thank you, Alexander, for looking after Harry. Stay for lunch. It's the least I could do." Magnus wanted to thank the man as well, for being so protective of Harry during that brief fight but couldn't bring himself to mention it.</p><p>Jace rubbed his forehead and narrowed his eyes at the small boy. He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Magnus.</p><p>"Erm, yes. Thank you, as well. Well, if you ever need a warlock..." Magnus said dismissively to Jace and then turned back to Alexander. "Anyway, I've discovered the cause of the dementors, and we already have a way to get rid of them."</p><p>Alec looked at Magnus and then at the two that were sitting at the dining table. "Who's we?"</p><p>"He's the reason why they're here." Magnus tilted his head in Sirius's direction. "It's a long story, and we'll actually need your help to plan it."</p><p>"Why do you need Alec's help."</p><p>"I need his...aura." Magnus gave the two of them a grin and then turned his back from Jace and set Harry down. Magnus kneeled down and faced Harry. "Darling, I need you to meet someone. He's your Dada's friend."</p><p>Harry bounced up and down in delight. "More friends! Can Harry play with Dada's friend?"</p><p>Magnus laughs. "If you ask nicely and he says yes."</p><p>Magnus tried to tame down some of Harry's hair stuck out, then stood up and held Harry's hand towards the dining table. He hoisted Harry to his booster seat and strap him in, the chair facing Sirius. "I'll give you a few minutes so you can be alone with Harry, but I assure you that if you try anything, those Aurors won't find anything left behind. Not even a finger." Magnus then stared at Remus. Without any words spoken between them, Remus nodded in shame.</p><p>Magnus left and the room and talked to the two shadowhunters about his plan.</p><p>Sirius was crying now as he looks at Harry so closely.</p><p>He couldn't see much of Harry anymore with how much tears are streaming down his eyes. He barely saw Harry the other day, and he didn't actually get a good look at him. He knew that Harry would look so much like James when he was just a baby, but he couldn't imagine it in his head. Harry was a lot bigger now. He was walking and talking, and the boy was looking at Sirius with curious eyes. Bright emerald eyes that seemed to glow under the light and his heart ached for Lily and his best friend.</p><p>"Oh, Harry." Sirius reached over the table and caressed the child's cheeks, and Harry's mouth quivered, and his eyes shined with unshed tears.</p><p>"No cry," Harry said. "Is okay..." Harry patted the man's arm, and Sirius immediately rubbed both eyes with his other arm.</p><p>"No..no...I'm not crying. These are...happy tears." He sniffled.</p><p>Harry gave him a smile.</p><p>"You look so much like your dad. James should have been here." Sirius said sadly.</p><p>Harry perked up when he heard his father's name. "Dada! Daddy said that's Dada's name!"</p><p>Sirius gave Harry a weak smile. "Yes, your Dada is James. I'm glad that Magnus told you about him. How about me? Do you remember me, pup? Uncle Padfoot?"</p><p>Harry laughed excitedly. "Doggy! I gots a doggy they go bark bark! And..."</p><p>Remus laughed at the boy's excited chatter, and Sirius blinked away more tears.</p><p>~~~<br/>"About the dementors..." Magnus started as he led the two back to the living room.</p><p>"Wait. Magnus, I think that man was the one who attacked us the other day. He looks different but maybe with magic..." Alec interrupted the man.</p><p>Magnus tilted his head, "How did you figure it out?"</p><p>"Well...he sounded familiar and also..." Alexander paused. "He's wearing the same thing when he attacked us."</p><p>"Talk about a horrible fashion sense." Jace quipped.</p><p>Magnus looked back and chuckled at himself at the mismatched clothes that stood out. He didn't think that the shadowhunter that mostly wear black clothing knew better. But Magnus thought of maybe helping the poor man at least look decent with regular mundane clothes. "That was him, but I guess now, he's not really much of a threat to us. It was all a big misunderstanding. The dementors are here because they're looking for him." Magnus says.</p><p>"That's great. Then I guess you can restrain that man, and Alec and I can look for the dementors, and we'll call you then. " Jace said with an air of finality and stood up to leave.</p><p>Magnus stops him. "No."</p><p>"What? What do you mean, no?"</p><p>"Jace..."</p><p>"It's not that easy, and I'll need Alec tomorrow for the plan to work. We can talk more about the plan over lunch." Magnus clapped his hands together and looked at Alec. "Do you like Italian food? Maybe you can lend me a hand in the kitchen..." Magnus gave Alec a sweet smile.</p><p>Alec's phone went off before he could react to Magnus's attention on him and saw a message from Izzy.</p><p>'Mother wants you back at the Institute. ASAP.'  - Izzy.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but Jace and I need to go. Something came up at the Institute." Alec knew he felt a bit disappointed at seeing that text. Despite the fight the happened earlier, his morning was going well. Harry is a great kid, and Magnus just somehow gives off this calming presence. Alec doesn't really understand what's happening with him lately. He knows his responsibilities, but right now, he would rather spend his whole afternoon here. It all sounds ridiculous inside Alec's head.</p><p>"Alec?" Jace stopped Alec's train of thought. "You there, buddy?"</p><p>Alec shook his head and glanced back at the two. "Uh yeah. Let's go." He stood up and made sure to grab all the files they brought.</p><p>"Wait!" Magnus said suddenly. "You have to say goodbye to Harry first!" Magnus mentally clapped himself at the back at a successful reason to make Alexander stay for a few more minutes. He really didn't want the shadowhunter to leave, and he didn't want to lose the extra company. </p><p>Magnus is still not truly comfortable with the idea of being all alone with a bunch of wizards and Harry. But he can't keep Alexander if there was a problem in the New York Institute.</p><p>"Oh...yes. Of course..." Alec brightened a bit at that while Jace just rolls his eyes.</p><p>Magnus went back to the kitchen and, Alec and Jace heard him explain to Harry how Alec and his friend has to leave.</p><p>"No!" Harry ran towards Alec but tripped midway. Magnus was about to help him out, Alec also took a step forward, but Harry stood up by himself. Magnus called back at the boy to not run, but Harry ran again and grabbed Alec's leg. Harry let out a wail and crocodile tears in his eyes.</p><p>Alec's eyes soften, and he knelt down and brushed away some of the tears. "Did it hurt?"</p><p>"Hurts," Harry said now with more exaggerated sobs. </p><p>Alec tried his best to look serious as he pretends to assess the boy's knees. "You have a strong knee, Harry. You'll recover."</p><p>Harry laughs, forgetting that he was crying pitifully to make Alec stay. "Harry strong," he said in agreement. "Alec stay? Wanna play knight, and he can be monster." Harry said, then pointed to Jace. Alec softly laughs at the boy's antics, clearly not fazed by his slip.</p><p>"Hey! I'm too pretty to be a monster." Jace brushed his hair and showed Harry his best side.</p><p>Harry just giggled and put both his hands on Alec's cheeks.</p><p>"Alec pwetty."</p><p>Alec blushed, and Magnus mentally cheered his son.</p><p>"Sorry, Harry, but Alec needs to go. Anyway, you can write your number here." Magnus hands his phone to Alec.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I'll text you the plan with the dementors. I need your help, remember?" Magnus gave Alec a smile along with a wink that made Alec's neck grew red.</p><p>"Oh...of course." Alec typed in his number and hands Magnus's phone back.</p><p>Harry pulls Alec's leg. "Play!"</p><p>Jace noticed a ball on the side and picked it up. "Hey kid, Alec needs to go home. How about you play with this." Harry looked at Jace and the small plastic ball in his hand.</p><p>"Catch."</p><p>Jace tosses it to the boy, but Harry wasn't able to catch it. Instead, the ball hit Harry's forehead. It wasn't a hard throw, but the boy let out a soft noise.</p><p>"Aw...Fuck..."</p><p>Magnus froze as Harry rubbed his forehead. Alec's eyes grew as big as saucers.</p><p>"Where did you learn that word, Harry? You shouldn't say words like that, okay?" Magnus gently rubbed Harry's forehead and checked for if it hurt the boy and then picked up the ball by Harry's feet, squeezing it a little too tight. </p><p>Harry nods and points at Jace, who was trying to quietly sneak out.</p><p>"That's an adult's word." The room's temperature seemed to have dropped, and they all shivered at Magnus's glare.</p><p>"You!" Before Magnus could cast a spell, Sirius was already next to him, a hand placed on Magnus's shoulder.</p><p>"You need to cool it. You know, James accidentally taught Harry his first curse word, and Lily gave him a good beating, but maybe do it when Harry's not present."</p><p>Magnus glared at Sirius and shrugged off his hand on his shoulder. "He shouldn't have been cursing around children."</p><p>"Harry will get over it. He stopped saying shit after a month." And then Sirius's eyes grew wide and slapped a hand on his mouth.</p><p>Magnus immediately looked at Harry, who was having the time of his life climbing all over Alec, not paying any attention to the rest of the adults in the room. Magnus heaved a sigh of relief that the boy didn't hear the word shit.</p><p>"Alright, Harry, that's enough. Alexander really needs to go now. He's welcoming anytime but his brother..." Magnus just glared at Jace without continuing his sentence.</p><p>Harry was put down and gave Alec one last hug. "See you later, okay?"</p><p>Alec nods. Jace mumbled an apology that Magnus hardly heard, but as soon as they were almost at the door, Magnus let out a small stinging spell to his ass that they heard Jace yelped as they closed the door.  </p><p>"I should wash that mouth of yours with soap Black!" Magnus tries to grab Sirius, but he then transforms into a dog, and then Harry jumped in excitement as they chase a black dog around the apartment.</p><p>It was already lunchtime when Harry let go of Padfoot and stopped using him as his stead. </p><p>Sirius changed back and stretched his back, and groaned. "It has been a while since I did that. You're a heavy kid." </p><p>Harry ignored Sirius's comment and just dashed towards Magnus.  "Daddy, hungry." </p><p>"I'm sure you are."</p><p>Magnus arranged a simple lunch of spaghetti and meatballs. He ends up changing Harry's clothes after he wore his food with how much sauce was on his shirt. </p><p>Harry didn't protest to a nap since he thoroughly exhausted himself that morning with all the running and jumping he did with his godfather. </p><p>"Remus told me a bit about this shadow world while you took Harry for his nap..." Sirius said with his arms on his knees, sitting way too comfortably on Magnus's couch. "I can't believe there are so many vampires and werewolves in the muggle world. I don't think we ever even encountered real demons during my Auror days."</p><p>Magnus crossed his legs and sent his magic into cleaning the mess Harry left with his toys. "Do you have any other questions?"</p><p>"Are warlocks more powerful than wizards?"</p><p>"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and I'm also a few hundred years old. I'm a powerful warlock."</p><p>Sirius's eyes grew with amazement. " You're probably a lot older than Dumbledore then."</p><p>Magnus's eye twitched. He didn't like how he's compared to the old man who wanted to use his son.</p><p>"Age...is just a number when you're an immortal."  </p><p>Sirius rubbed his chin and asked, "Dumbledore's a powerful wizard. Many followed him because he stopped that dark wizard Grindelward a few decades back. You-Know-Who also only feared one man, and it's Dumbledore. Do you plan on taking him on?"</p><p>"As much as possible, I would like to hide Harry from this Dumbledore for as long as I could. I would fight him if needed, but it would be best that we avoid it."</p><p>Magnus also remembered about the plan they're creating. "If we plan to get you a trial, I would very much like to remove your memory of seeing Harry here in New York."</p><p>"You're going to obliviate me?"</p><p>"No, I'll just take your memory temporarily to make sure you won't slip. And before we make any more plans, I need to make a phone call. I'll need a few more people into this plan, and I don't trust any other mundane with Harry."</p><p>"Harry's part of the plan? I thought you didn't want Harry into this." Sirius was now confused.</p><p>Magnus gave Sirius a sly smirk. "You just wait there, and I'll be right back."</p><p>Magnus turned away and left the two men in his living room, speculating about what the plan could possibly be.</p><p>~~~<br/>"Alec, I've been looking for you." Maryse has her arms cross, sitting at the office.</p><p>"I've had some important matters to attend to this morning," Alec replied, standing awkwardly by the door.</p><p>"Sit down. We have a lot to discuss. I know we haven't been talking much about how you're taking over the Institute permanently, but Robert and I talked about it last night, and we think that you need more time. Your father and I will handle the Institute for a few more weeks."</p><p>"Is there a reason why you're extending your stay here? Are you not satisfied with how I'm handling the Institute?" Alec clenched his fists, and the tension was thick in the room.</p><p>Alec didn't want his parents to stay longer. Isabelle and Max are already uneased with their presence. They're also troubled by the many criticisms they are taking from Maryse and Robert. Robert also is not a good influence on the other shadowhunters with his blatant disregard for equality and discrimination against the downworlders. </p><p> </p><p>"I supposed that what you've been doing is adequate, but you seemed to think that you could just spend your time doing nonsensical things. An opportunity has opened up to our family, and I know you will do the sensible thing for your family." Maryse is now smiling widely at Alec, and Alec sat at one of the chairs.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"The Clave is sending an envoy, and I want you to show her around. Her name's Lydia Branwell."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. I can't believe that I'm almost at 1k kudos. I was so afraid to write in the first place but I'm glad I took a risk because writing is hard but is so much fun, especially seeing that a lot of you also liked it. I guess we just all need a push to start something we've been wanting to try. </p><p>About the updates, I'm thinking of maybe doing updates every two weeks just so I could write ahead and not stress out about it once school starts again. I hope you liked the update and stay safe!</p><p>Next update sneak peak: The plan commence.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Simon and the Force?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Simon got roped into Magnus's plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you like it! I also have a treat for you guys for reaching so many Kudos. Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought you said you wanna hang out? Why are we suddenly babysitting? Do you know how many babies I babysat? Zero. One look and they all go crying for their moms. Maybe they can smell fear. Coz babies are scary! They have no fear, and I swear I saw this kid jump from the top of the slide and stood up like it didn't hurt."</p><p>"Simon!" Clary cut off his friends babbling. "I know I said we'd hang out at the coffee shop, and we will. Magnus is just going to run some errands, and we can meet him there with Harry. Harry is a cool kid. Nothing to worry about."</p><p>Simon's hands were everywhere as he tried to tell his friend multiple ways this could go wrong. "You've mentioned your mom having a friend named Magnus, but you didn't tell me you were close with his kid."</p><p>"Harry is two, and he also likes to talk, so maybe you two can bond over that." Clary laughed as she and Simon walk towards Magnus's apartment.</p><p>They reached Magnus's apartment, and Simon gaped.</p><p>"He lives on this side of the city? The guys probably loaded."</p><p>"Hmmm...well, he owns the building."</p><p>"Woah."</p><p>They entered the building and rode the elevator. For this visit, Magnus made sure to make his apartment mundane friendly, hiding under a glamour, all of the warlock related stuff, and hiding the expanded rooms. Clary knocked on Magnus's door, and Magnus greeted Clary with a brief kiss on the cheek and a raised eyebrow at Simon's outfit, which was a graphic tee under a plaid shirt and jeans. "I'm so glad you could make it."</p><p>"I'll never turn down spending time with Harry." Then Clary pointed Simon to a couch to sit on, and she dragged Magnus to the kitchen.</p><p>"So, mom didn't actually tell me why exactly do I need to bring Simon here, but I hope it's not because you ran out of ingredients like mundane hair or something." Clary gave Magnus a pointed look, and Magnus laughs.</p><p>"I just need a mundane that my wizard friend could show magic at."</p><p>"But I thought that's like a bad thing? That's why Harry can't have mundane babysitters."</p><p>"Harry can't have mundane babysitters because it's dangerous for Harry to be left with someone incapable of defending him." Magnus took Clary to Harry's room. "Harry's still sleeping, but I need to leave now. I need you and Simon to go to that cafe near the park for Harry's morning walk, and I'll meet you there."</p><p>Clary looked at Harry, who's starting to wake up. "Harry looks a bit different. Sure it's been a while since I last saw him but his hair..."</p><p>"Yes, I changed his hair to dark brown and altered some of his features lightly. I wanted him recognizable but not that similar."</p><p>"Did they tracked him?" Clary's eyes looked at the small child worriedly. "Should we even take him outside?"</p><p>"Just trust me on this Clarissa, I won't be putting my own son in danger if I thought this plan was not gonna work. By the way, did your mother told you about Harry's accidental magic a few days ago? We talked for a bit while she was at her studio."</p><p>Clary shook her head, and Magnus lights up as he excitedly recalled Harry's powerful accidental magic display a few days ago. He proudly bragged to the young girl how Harry could create a rift in his ward just because of his intense love for going to the park.</p><p>"Mom's a bit busy lately with some of her artworks. But when she told me about babysitting Harry, she was a bit worried that I'm exposing Simon to the Shadow World."</p><p>Jocelyn used to be a shadowhunter, but she left when Clary was just a toddler. Clary and her mother - Jocelyn - are some of Magnus's friends who knows about Harry's origin. It helps to have some extra help in keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble. Jocelyn became a good friend after Magnus helped Jocelyn's problem with her husband and his merry band of troublemakers. The circle would have been a more serious problem, in the long run, had Jocelyn and Magnus not interfered.</p><p>Clarissa was just a toddler at that time when her father - Valentine - was just beginning to gather followers in his plan to rid the earth of downworlders. Jocelyn tried to reason out with the man, but he wasn't listening. His hate speeches caught the attention of feral werewolves and attacked him. His own followers tried to kill him, and well...Valentine would rather die than become one of those he despised the most, but he didn't want to die alone. It was a bloodbath, and Magnus helped Jocelyn fixed her husband's mistake.</p><p>"But I thought that you wanted Simon to know?"</p><p>Harry woke up at that and whined for his daddy. Magnus carried Harry, and Harry just settled his head at the crook of his shoulder, trying to get back to sleep as Magnus ran a hand across his back in a soothing manner.</p><p>"Yeah, Simon has been my friend forever, and I'm just afraid to lose him if it's too much for him to handle."</p><p>"Oh darling, if he can't handle all of this, then I'll personally wipe his memory if you want me to."</p><p>Clary smiled at Magnus, and Harry, now much more awake in Magnus's arms, reached for Clary excitedly.</p><p>Clary reached and carried Harry as Magnus continued to give directions for Clary to follow, not just for the plan but with taking care of Harry as well.</p><p>Simon sat on the couch and looked around. It looked like those penthouse apartments he saw in magazines, except it totally looked lived in. Simon saw toys at random nooks of the shelves and plenty of stuffed toys left on the seats. He noticed how there's not much baby proofing around. </p><p>He remembered coming over to a friend's house, and all the cabinets have those locks to prevent small hands from opening them. He saw a big flat screen with a big collection of blu-ray DVDs.</p><p>"Dude got all of the classic Disney films. But who use DVDs anymore." Simon said to himself.</p><p>"We don't have internet here," Magnus replied as the three of them went out of Harry's room.</p><p>Simon flushed in embarrassment and mumbled an apology.</p><p>The kid they're babysitting was no in Clary's arms talking up a storm.</p><p>"Harry, why don't you say hi to Clary's friend Simon? Simon and Clary are babysitting you today."</p><p>Harry's eyes grew big as he saw the new guy. "Hi! Clary down! Please!" Clary let Harry down, and Harry zoomed next to Simon. "What's dat!" He said as he points at Simon's shirt.</p><p>"Oh... Um... It's Luke Skywalker." Simon said as he nervously picked up the child who started to climb his legs.</p><p>"Luke? Clary's daddy?" Harry asked in confusion and then looked for Clary before screaming, "Clary! Is Luke! Why is Luke smol?"</p><p>Simons laughs. "Um...Mr. Garroway is not Luke Skywalker. They're not the same person."</p><p>Harry just looked at him with a blank stare.</p><p>"Right. Toddlers don't know Star Wars yet. Got it. So...your name's Harry?" Simon let out an awkward laugh.</p><p>"My name's Henry Jacob Bane! I'm two!" Harry showed Simon his three fingers, and Simon laughs.</p><p>"Um...that's three." Simon helped Harry fold the extra finger. "That's two."</p><p>"You is...?" Harry's face got closer to Simon's.</p><p>"I'm Simon. Simon Lewis. More than this old." He showed Harry both his hands.</p><p>Harry giggled.</p><p>"C'mon Harry, let's get you some breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Magnus plucks Harry off Simon's lap. Magnus looked at the other two.</p><p>"Oh! No...Um...I'm good. Clary?" Simon looked back at his friend.</p><p>"We had a quick breakfast at home Magnus, but thanks for the offer. Do you need any help?"</p><p>"Oh, can you put Harry in his chair? I just need to send a text real quick." Magnus passed Harry to Clary and moved towards his bedroom.</p><p>"Hey Harry, did you have a nice sleep?" Clary asks as she secures the boy to his chair. She noticed that food was already set up on the table. There were assorted slices of fruits and berries, broccoli, mashed potatoes with chicken nuggets, and some scrambled eggs.</p><p>"Hmm! Daddy make poshuns with Harry, Clary! Harry helps daddy! But...poshuns taste icky."  Harry told Clary all about his dream last night with his hands all over the place as he tries to describe all of the different colors, the potion Magnus was making.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Wow! That's a very nice dream, Harry." Clary took Harry's bowl and toddler spork. "Hmmm...Excuse me, Mr. Harry, would you like some bananas?"</p><p>"Yes, please! Sawbewwies and bananas!"</p><p>Clary took a few slices and placed them in Harry's bowl. She put the bowl in front of Harry and gave him the spork.</p><p>Magnus came back to the kitchen and saw that Harry was already eating and smiled at Clarissa. "Wow, darling, are you enjoying your strawberries?" He sat in front of Harry while Clary sat next to the boy.</p><p>Harry just smiled and bounced in his seat as he finishes off the fruits.</p><p>"Now for the main course, would you like some eggs or nuggets?" Clary asked.</p><p>Harry pointed at the nuggets. He immediately grabbed a piece as soon as Clary placed the bowl in front of him.</p><p>"Darling, daddy needs to go to work today. Clary and her friend will stay with Harry to play."</p><p>Harry looked crestfallen as soon as he heard Magnus utter the word 'work.' </p><p>"Daddy go?"</p><p>"Daddy will come back soon. You'll go to the park with Clary, and Simon and Daddy will meet you there."</p><p>It took a bit more convincing, but soon Harry was alright with being left alone with Clary and Simon. Magnus gave Harry a kiss goodbye and was gone.</p><p>Clary fed Harry more of the nuggets, and once Harry deemed himself full, Clary took Harry for a bath.</p><p>"Simon, I'll just give Harry a bath. Will you be okay all alone here or...?"</p><p>Harry squirmed and slid out of Clary's arms. He ran towards Simon. "No bath! Play with Simon!"</p><p>Simon looked at Harry, who was giving him big puppy dog eyes. "How about we play in the bath? Maybe you can show me your toys?" Simon said unconfidently.</p><p>Harry's eyes grew bigger - if that was possible - and pulled both Simon and Clary to the bathroom.</p><p>Simon removed his plaid shirt and placed it by the sink. Clary gave him a questioning look. "If my shirt got wet, at least I can still have my shirt." Clary bathed Harry while Harry showcases his collection of bath toys to Simon. The whole tub was soon filled with Harry's toys. </p><p>Simon took note of the many rubber ducks of different shapes and sizes. There were also submarines and mechanical sharks and fishes that swim around.</p><p>"Arrrr!" Harry yelled as he grabbed a pirate boat.</p><p>Harry was actually well-behaved despite showing off all of his toys that both Clary and Simon were not terribly wet after such activity.</p><p>"Why don't we watch a movie Harry, what do you want?" Clary asked the boy as she bundles him in a large fluffy towel.</p><p>"Elsa!" Harry yelled and made a swooshing sound as he copied the main character's actions during "Let it Go."</p><p>"You have so many movies to choose, and you choose Frozen?" Simon looked at the child with amazement.</p><p>"Harry used to be obsessed with L - I - O - N   K - I - N - G. The whole place looked like a safari for a month. I think Frozen is his new thing right now." Clary carried Harry, and they walked towards his room. "How about you set up the film while I dress Harry up?"</p><p>"Sure." Simon turned to the living room and browsed the DVD collection. When he found the right one, he then proceeds to set the player and the tv.</p><p>Harry sang the lyrics as accurate as he could and danced through each and every song. Once the movie was done, they settled into reading stories.</p><p>"So his full name's Henry Jacob?" Simon asked Clary.</p><p>"Hmmm." Clary hummed in agreement as she helped Harry match the colors and the toys.</p><p>"So why do you call him Harry?"</p><p>"Harry is Harry!" Harry replied as he stuck his tongue out in concentration with choosing the color he wanted.</p><p>"Do you like Peppa Pig? Is that why he has this British accent?"</p><p>"He's a baby. What accent are you talking about?" Clary laughs at Simon.</p><p>"I mean...can't you tell?"</p><p>"I'm kidding. Yes, Harry's English and maybe Peppa Pig is also to blame, or Magnus who always plays kings and knights with Harry."</p><p>After an hour or so, it was time for them to take Harry to the park. Clary got Harry's stroller and his bag, and they walked towards the park Harry always goes to.</p><p>"Oh, mcdowald 'ad a farm eyaeyayow. Quack quack quack." Harry started singing parts of the nursery rhyme as soon as he saw the park. "Clary!"</p><p>They let Harry tire himself by chasing around the ducks. Harry would sit on his bum as soon as he reaches one and pet it gently, just like how his daddy showed him. Once that duckling had enough pets, it would walk away, and Harry would then find another duckling to pet. It took five ducklings before Harry wobbled towards Clary and grabbed her leg. It was time for a nap and just in time for them to go to the coffee shop as planned.</p><p>~~<br/>
When Magnus went inside the room during Harry's breakfast, he actually did send a text. He updated Alec about the plan.</p><p>'I'm on my way to Black's apartment. I'll see you at the park before noon.' - Magnus.</p><p>As soon as Magnus was able to leave the apartment, he opened a portal and entered the apartment that Black was currently staying at.</p><p>"Well then, gentlemen, let's start the ritual."</p><p>Magnus started collecting Sirius's latest memories of Harry and stored them for safekeeping. The process took a little longer because of specific parts that need to be manipulated to convince Sirius that his memories of the past few days are real. He made Sirius believe that he only found Remus in New York and that the two of them - Remus and Sirius - would be looking for Harry. They made a memory of Sirius planning on meeting Remus today in the coffee shop by the park. All their plan will fall into place by then. As soon as he was done, he and Remus left Sirius's apartment. Remus went to the coffee shop to wait for Sirius. Magnus would be following Sirius and ensuring that Sirius would not be followed by dementors or other wizards.</p><p>~~</p><p>Alec received Magnus's text message last night after being allowed to being dismissed by his mother for the day.</p><p>'Alexander, it's Magnus.' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec immediately saved Magnus's number, and his finger hovered over the screen as he thinks of a reply.</p><p>'You can call me Alec - ' He typed but soon deleted it.</p><p>'Can you brief me about the plan?' - Alec.</p><p>He sent that instead.</p><p>'Of course. It's actually simple. I will need your help in making sure that the dementors are kept at bay. I'm planning on letting the American wizards deal with Black while we make sure that the dementors and the English wizards won't get to him first.' - Magnus.</p><p>'You can easily ask anybody else to help you with the dementors, what makes me special - ' Alec shook his head and deleted it again.</p><p>'Why did it have to be me?' - Alec.</p><p>It took a few minutes before Magnus was able to reply.</p><p>'It's been a while since I trusted a shadowhunter.' - Magnus.</p><p>Before Alec could reply, Magnus sent another text.</p><p>'You're different, Alexander. I can feel it.' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec stared at his phone.</p><p>'I'm not different. I'm just doing my duty. It's my job to protect mundanes from demons.' - Alec.</p><p>'Being different doesn't have to be a bad thing.' - Magnus.</p><p>'Good night Alexander, I'll see send you the address and the time.' Magnus</p><p>Magnus then sent Alexander more details about the dementors and the details for tomorrow's plan.</p><p>That morning, Maryse was watching Alec like a hawk as he proceeds with his duties. Max was still sulking at not seeing Harry again, that he avoided both his mother and his brother the entire morning. Alec received Magnus's text and was about to reply when his mother interrupted him.</p><p>"You seemed distracted, Alec? Is something wrong?"</p><p>"It's nothing. Everything's fine." was Alec's automatic reply.</p><p>"You do agree with last night's discussion, Alec?" Maryse held Alec's arm and gave him a tight smile. "You're just not ready yet."</p><p>Alec wanted to scowl and his mother's words. He's been acting as head of the New York Institute for more than two years now since his parents decided to play politics in Idris, and everything was fine. The problem with the dementors was not a major issue. There was not much damage done, and their lack of information was not their fault. But Alec was sure that played a big part in his parent's decision.</p><p>Alec gave his mother a slight nod and stared at the ground.</p><p>"I've heard that the envoy will probably arrive later today. Make sure that everything is in order by noon." Maryse turned her back on Alec and left.</p><p>Alec stared at his phone and the text Magnus left him. He wasn't sure if he could make it, but sending anyone else would probably compromise Harry's safety.</p><p>He gave his phone one last look and proceeded to his office.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Simon and Clary entered the coffee shop with a sleepy Harry in his stroller. "You know Clary, doesn't this make us look like a family?" Simon gave a nervous laugh as Clary gave him a look.</p><p>"One look at you, and they could totally tell that you don't have a kid with the way you awkwardly push Harry's stroller." Clary laughs at Simon as she grabbed a table near the window.</p><p>She looked discretely at the side. She saw that Remus was already sitting at one of the tables at the back. Remus gave him a small smile and then went back to his paper.</p><p>Simon sat down and parked Harry's stroller at the side of the table. "Do you want me to order?"</p><p>"No!" Clary said abruptly. "I'll order us something, and you wait here with Harry. I need to go to the bathroom first."</p><p>Clary then proceeded to go to the bathroom and texted Magnus.</p><p>'Harry's with Simon now, and I'm away from them. Is Harry's godfather on his way?' - Clary</p><p>'That's great. He's almost there.' - Magnus.</p><p>Simon looked around and lightly tap at the table as he waits for Clary to return. He looked at Harry, and Harry whined and grabbed Simon, wanting to be held. Simon picked Harry up and bounce him in his lap to try and get him back to sleep. It wasn't time for Harry's lunch yet. He can still nap for a few more minutes, according to Magnus's instructions.</p><p>He heard the bell from the door and everything happened so fast. The man who entered the shop immediately went in their direction.</p><p>"You!" the man yelled.</p><p>Simon tightens his grip on the boy. He didn't know what was going on.</p><p>"What have you done to my godson!"</p><p>Harry began to cry. He didn't see the man screaming, but now he was too scared to look. The loud noise woke him up, and he was still tired from playing outside.</p><p>"Can you...calm down...the kid's..." Simon was beginning to feel nervous. Clary was still in the bathroom, and people were staring. He was also trying to calm down the crying child in his arms.</p><p>Simon's eyes grew big when he saw the man pull a stick from his sleeves.</p><p>The man chanted something, and a flash of light burst out directed to the kid. Simon reacted quickly and ducked towards the side, holding Harry very tight.</p><p>He had his eyes closed and took a peak when he heard a couple of cracking noise, men in robes were suddenly apprehending the man.</p><p>A robed woman came in front of him. "I'm so sorry for what happened. We'll now start the cleanup process. If you could just face me, we'll be removing this awful experience immediately. Have a nice day."</p><p>A flash of light and Simon blinked his eyes a few times and saw Clary walking towards their table. "Hey, are you alright?"</p><p>"Did you order already? That was fast."</p><p>"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Clary asked, her voice sounding serious.</p><p>"Um...no. Harry's gone back to sleep, so I guess I can put him back to his stroller." Simon stared down at the child. Did Harry cry in his sleep? Simon grabbed a tissue and wiped the tear tracks in Harry's face. Weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First, Valentine is only a part of their past and would not be part of this plot so I at least tried to give a bit of a background for Clary. I hoped that made sense.</p><p>Second, I wanted to give you guys a treat since we're almost at 1k kudos which is amazing. (Its my first try putting pictures so tell me if somehow it doesn't show...) It really motivates me to write more, its also my way of thanking all of you who always motivates me in the comments. I tried my best to draw Harry and Magnus, and just to give credit if some of you would recognize baby harry, I used the artist foxyjoy's baby keith fanarts as reference because I have no idea how I would draw a child and I saw their artwork in pinterest a lot of times. </p><p>Third, I purposely did not included Alec and Magnus's part of the plan together here because....suspense? lol um...you'll see it next time.</p><p>Thank you all for reading and I hope you all stay safe!</p><p>Next Chapter sneak peak: MACUSA trial.....and more Magnus and Alec interaction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Wizard's Court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius finally gets a trial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took a bit longer because of...*deep sighs* exams. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Are you coming?' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec stared at the message and then back to the clock on the wall. It was almost time for him to meet with Magnus.  He let out a sigh.  He could feel a headache coming on. He felt more irritated when his mother followed him around the whole morning, watching Alec's every move like a hawk. She criticized most of his decisions in front of his subordinates, which made matters worst.</p><p>"Alec! Can you tell mom that what I'm wearing is fine? By the Angels, Mom! It's not even that short!" Isabelle came storming into the training room where Alec was hiding at.</p><p>Alec groaned as the two women invaded his space.</p><p>"She needs to make a good impression! I heard Lydia is a very respectable lady. I doubt she wears skin-tight clothes that are too short and too small." Maryse folded her arms and glared at her daughter.</p><p>Isabelle was wearing a black halter top that sits on the top of her belly button paired with a skirt that ends mid-thigh. It wasn't even Izzy's most outrageous outfit.</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes. "You can all settle this like adults. I need to go out."  </p><p>Izzy glared at her brother, a bit disappointed that he didn't take her side while Maryse just huffed and scowled at the two.</p><p>"I wasn't aware of any problem that requires your presence, Alexander. Your only duty today is to prepare for the visitors."</p><p>Alec ground his teeth and stared at his mother, and then glanced at the clock. He wouldn't make it in time even if he leaves now and used an agility rune. He thinks about Magnus. Would the man be disappointed with Alec? Would he not let Alec or Max visit Harry anymore?</p><p>Alec was about to agree with his mother and send an apology to Magnus when his phone chirps and he saw another message from the warlock.</p><p>'I think I saw some dementors lurking a good kilometer away from the park. The weather is starting to get crazy as well. Where are you?"</p><p>As soon as Alec read the text, he knew what he had to do.</p><p>He mumbled an apology and ran.</p><p>Reaching outside the Institute and outside its wards, he shoots Magnus a quick text saying he just goes out of the Institute and will try to get there as soon as he could.</p><p>After sending the message, he activated his agility rune and was about to run when a portal near him opened.</p><p>Magnus stepped out, and the two heard a message alert tone. Magnus smiled at Alexander and held up a finger. Magnus took out his phone and smiled, "I had a hunch." He looked at Alexander and gave him a wink before grabbing his arm and pulling him in the still opened portal.</p><p>Alec grinned and allowed himself to be pulled along. His grin fell when the cold breeze blew as soon as they stepped out, and there was this ozone smell.</p><p>"I don't know what you need me here for. Angel blade and my arrows don't work on these dementors."</p><p>"I just need someone to distract them and cover me as I send them back."</p><p>Alec nodded and took out his bow and arrow, positioning himself behind Magnus. </p><p>They both heard a scream and ran towards the sound. They saw two dementors. One of the dementors paused and started devouring the happiness out of an old lady, her grocery scattered on the road.</p><p>Magnus sent a spell towards the dementors catching their attention. The other dementor noticed them as well. The dementors hastily went towards them. Magnus prepared a portal and went in front of it, baiting the dementors to come nearer. Alec kept looking around to make sure that there were no other dementors around. The dementors were still far from the portal, and Magnus felt his legs tremble not just from the cold but from a horrible feeling surfacing in his head. Alec noticed this and made the decision to ran and pulled Magnus to the side. Despite knowing it would do no damage, Alec still fired arrows towards the dementors. It stopped them briefly, and that small pause was enough for Magnus to send a powerful gust of wind towards the dementors that pushed them towards the portal.</p><p>"It would be so easy with a Patronus Charm." Magnus huffed and looked at Alexander and then straightened when he realized that he was still in Alexander's arms.</p><p>Alec felt his ears burn when he finally let go of Magnus. He cleared his throat. "A what charm? Is that like a spell?" Alec asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's just a spell that wizards can do where they used their happiest memory to defeat them. It has to be a special memory, or else it won't work."</p><p>"Oh." Alec stared at the ground. </p><p>'If demons are like dementors who could only be defeated by happy memories, he's sure that the Institute would lose against them.' Alec frowned at that thought.</p><p>They don't exactly have plenty of happy memories since they were all raised and trained to be shadowhunters immediately at a young age.</p><p>"Thank you, Alexander. It has been a while since I saw one of them so close." Magnus smiled at Alec, and Alec nodded slowly.</p><p>"Let's make sure there's no more near the area."</p><p>Magnus mostly took care of the dementors as Alec watched Sirius Black on his way to the shop.</p><p>"Black's in the shop." Alec, from a distance, saw the commotion in the shop. "American wizards already showed up."</p><p>"The plan works then." Magnus took another look at the park and the roads. "Let's get some chocolate to settle our nerves after so many encounters with those annoying creatures."</p><p>"Alright." Alec felt his phone buzz, but he ignored it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sirius struggled against the bindings as he was taken inside a building. "Where are you taking me?"</p><p>The wizard holding him just grunted and pulled him inside an elevator.</p><p>Sirius passed different rooms, and when they stopped in a large courtroom, he couldn't help but tear up a bit. He didn't want to be locked up again. Two men were sitting in front; one was looking bored as he read several papers in front of him. A woman was sitting at the side with a paper and pen floating next to her.</p><p>"Auror Smith, what brings you here?" the woman asked as she eyed Sirius.</p><p>"An unregistered wizard with no proper identification has breached the Statute of Secrecy. According to the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy, as applied by the MACUSA, he must be interrogated under the truth serum. His unregistered wand highly suggests that he came through illegal means or no-maj transportation without any proper papers." Auror Smith led Sirius to the chair in the middle of the room.</p><p>"You are arrested for the breach of the Statute of Secrecy. For using an anti-glamour spell on a minor and in front of several muggles. We will now administer the truth serum." Another man came inside and gave the potion to the Auror. The Auror looked at the two men in front.</p><p>"You may proceed, Auror Smith," the man ahead of them said.</p><p>The man opened the potion and gave Sirius the dose that would make him tell the truth for the next twenty minutes.</p><p>"What is your name?" the man asked.</p><p>Sirius felt the numbness on his tongue and his head feeling lighter. His eyes were glassy, and his voice neutral when he answered. "Sirius Orion Black"</p><p>The man looked at him with more suspicion. "When is your birthday?"</p><p>"November 3, 20xx" At the corner of Sirius's eyes, he saw the pen and paper next to the woman at the side taking down notes.</p><p>"Are you aware of the statute of secrecy?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>A piece of paper flew to the courtroom. The Auror caught it and read it before proceeding with his next question. "Why did you perform magic in front of a no-maj?"</p><p>"I was trying to undo a glamour. That man has my godson." Sirius tried to think back at what he saw at the shop.</p><p>"Who is your godson Mr. Black?"</p><p>"Harry James Potter."</p><p>The two men started to talk in hushed tones as they briefly glance at Sirius.</p><p>"Did you intend to harm both child and no-maj?"</p><p>"No! I just wanted to take my godson back! I'm his godfather!"</p><p>"According to our officials, you came here illegally and are convicted for murdering no-majs, correct? " He waved the paper he received.</p><p>"No! I came here through muggle transportation, and I'm falsely accused of murdering no-majs. There was never a trial." Sirius struggled against his bind.</p><p>The man looked aghast. "No trial? That's outrageous! We will also question you on your intentions with the minor mistaken as Mr. Harry James Potter. That child and no-maj are citizens of this country. We must clear that you are not a threat to security. The second part of the trial will now begin. Mr. Black, did you intend to harm the child thinking he is your godchild?"</p><p>"I never hurt Harry! I would never hurt anyone! I've been looking for my godson. Raising him is the least I could do for my best friend." Sirius knew he was crying now.</p><p>"Were you or were you not the secret keeper of the Potters on the day of their death?"</p><p>One of the two men cleared his throat and asked the man next to him a bit loudly. "Are we in the position to ask such a question? Isn't the man only being tried for breach of the statute of secrecy?"</p><p>"I think it's also necessary, sir. We could have been harboring a wanted criminal in our borders. But if what he says is true and that there is serious injustice here, we must extend our help to the heir of the Black Family." Sirius didn't know how his family could be well-known in America. But he's glad that he could still use some of his connections no matter how much he tried to forget his family.</p><p>The man-made a 'carry-on' motion and the Auror continued with it.</p><p>"According to your international criminal file, you were the secret keeper of the Potter family. Is that true?</p><p>"No! I wasn't the secret keeper!" Sirius screamed.</p><p>"Who was the secret keeper?"</p><p>"It was Peter!"</p><p>"Are you a follower of the dark wizard that killed Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter?"</p><p>"No! I would never follower such a dark wizard!"</p><p>"Very well, did you or did you not kill anyone on the night of October 31, 20XX?"</p><p>"I didn't kill anyone, but I sure do wish I was the one that killed Peter!"</p><p>"It would seem that you're innocent on all charges against you except the one that you broke the statute of secrecy. You would be detained for two days and will only be able to make bail after. We will be contacting a British magical liaison to make sure this trial would be valid. "</p><p>Another Auror entered the room and informed them that an officer from the Ministry of Magic in Britain had arrived. They took Sirius to another room. A few moments later, Auror Amelia Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement entered.</p><p>Madam Bones addressed the Aurors and Sirius. "I'll be escorting Mr. Black back to Britain. On behalf of the whole ministry of magic, I would like to apologize for this grave mistake the department of magical law enforcement has committed to the heir of the house of Black. I will review the trial made here. I assure you that we will clear all charges as soon as your innocence has been proven. We will also release a public apology for staining the reputation of the great House of Black. You will not be charged for your escape in prison since you were never meant to be imprisoned in the first place had the DMLE given you a trial. You do not need to be punished further because your wrong imprisonment is a far greater mistake."</p><p>"Bones, I'm so glad to see you..." Sirius was crying now. He saw his friend Remus, and now he's free. </p><p>Sirius wasn't sure how he had mistaken that kid to be his godson, but the similarities were uncanny. He's still glad he made the mistake of showing magic to a muggle. </p><p>Sirius didn't know it would be this easy to prove his innocence. He just hopes that the Ministry of Magic would keep their word and pronounce his innocence.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Sirius. You were an incredible Auror, and we failed you."  </p><p>"Remus came with me, but he wasn't allowed in the courtroom earlier. Can we...can I take him with me back to Britain?"</p><p>"If Mr. Lupin agrees, of course, he could accompany you back."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Clary already ordered food for them, but Simon couldn't shake the feeling that something was still off. Harry was now awake and asking for food.</p><p>"Want dat too!" Harry pointed at Simon's coffee.</p><p>"Um... You can't have coffee yet. How about some milk instead." Clary reached for Harry's bottle, but Harry just swatted it away.</p><p>"Nooooo...."</p><p>The bell of the door jiggled. Harry looked at the door and saw his father and Alec at the door.</p><p>"Daddy!!!" Harry bounced at his chair.</p><p>"Hello pumpkin," Magnus lifted Harry up and kissed his cheeks. Harry gave Magnus a hug, accidentally wiping his dirty hand on Magnus's hair.</p><p>Magnus winced and grabbed a napkin and cleaned Harry's hand as he sat at the other chair. He motioned for Alec to come over and sit next to him. Alec sat next to Magnus, and Harry squealed in joy and asked to be transferred to Alec's arms.</p><p>Alec sat the boy on his lap, and Harry offered Alec a piece of his lunch.</p><p>"Oh, thanks." Alec smiled at the child. He let Harry put a piece of bacon in his mouth and chewed a bit excessively to show the toddler how much he enjoyed the bacon offered.</p><p>They all ate lunch in silence except for Harry, who was doing his own little cooking show. The boy kept commenting on how much he liked the "nummy" food. </p><p>Magnus ordered Alec a chocolate dessert after eating their lunch. "Chocolate makes everything better." Alec accepted the offer and gave Magnus a shy grin.</p><p>Simon just stared at the two and whispered to Clary, "Should we go or..."</p><p>"They look just like a family, don't they?" Clary whispered back.</p><p>"Woah, that guy has so many weird tattoos..." Simon clamped his mouth shut when the man's eyes met his. He gulped. "Um... Magnus? Do you still need us to look after Harry or..."</p><p>Magnus didn't hear Simon because he was still preoccupied with helping Harry clean up.</p><p>"Maybe we should all head back now?" Clary asked.</p><p>Magnus nodded and packed Harry's stuff back to the stroller.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>As soon they stepped out of the shop, Simon saw a ghastly looking creature floating. It looked like something that came from a horror film, and Simon let out a scream. "Oh my god! What is heck is that!"</p><p>Harry started to cry in his stroller.</p><p>"Simon, Clary, I need you three to head back to the apartment." Magnus opened a portal pushed the three towards it.</p><p>Simon felt planted on the ground. His jaw dropped at seeing a portal came to be, but Clary was able to drag him while pushing Harry's stroller through the portal as well.</p><p>When they stepped out, they were all back in Magnus's apartment. Harry was crying his heart out.</p><p>"Mama!"</p><p>Simon's head was spinning. "Was that a portal? What the heck was that flying ghost? Oh my god, Clary! How are you not freaking out right now?!"</p><p>Clary unbuckled Harry from his stroller and held him to her chest, trying to calm Harry. "I know it's a lot to take in right now, but Simon, I need you to calm down. I'll tell you everything, but you have to understand that I couldn't tell you any of this before because it's safer that way." Clary was internally panicking, but Harry needs her right now. Panicking about Simon knowing the truth would only aggravate the situation.</p><p>"Magnus did that hand waving thing. Is he a magician? A wizard? Like Merlin? Or Gandalf?" Simon was pacing around the living room.</p><p>"I'm taking Harry to his room," Clary continued to rub Harry's back as the child's loud cries slowly turn to silent ones, but tears are still soaking Clary's shirt.</p><p>"Mama...don't go," Harry mumbled against Clary's shirt, his tiny fist not letting go of Clary's hair.</p><p>"Oh, Harry..." Clary changed Harry's clothes and his soiled diapers and turned off the lights. "Do you miss your mommy?" She caressed his hair and cupped his chubby face. </p><p>When Harry was calmed enough, she read him a story and turned on the music box at the corner. It was a little bit early for his afternoon nap, but Harry tired himself out with all the crying.</p><p>As soon as Clary left the room, Simon's attention turned to her.</p><p>"So..." he started.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Simon, for keeping this from you, but I'm not a normal human."</p><p>Simon's eyes grew big.</p><p>Clary started telling him about the Shadow world. How Luke was a werewolf and that vampires are real, demons exist, and some warlocks and shadowhunters protect them from demonic attacks. She told him about her mom and Luke and how they used to be shadowhunters, her father, who died years ago, and how they came to know Magnus.</p><p>"So you're saying that magic is real?"</p><p>"In the cafe earlier, someone performed magic in front of you, and they took your memory away."</p><p>"What?! How am I the only one who doesn't remember that?"</p><p>"I'm not considered a no-maj or someone who doesn't have magic. They don't really care much about our kind, and I guess they try to stay away from us because they don't really advertise their kind to the Shadow world. I'm so sorry, Simon, but the real reason why I asked you to come with me today was that we needed a no-maj to help with our plan."</p><p>Clary tried her best to explain to Simon about Harry's past, about the kid's godfather, and the plan they had to get him a trial to prove his innocence.</p><p>"Can...can Magnus get my memory back? That seems fair, right? After you all did kind of use me back there. Without my knowing consent." Simon tried to glare at Clary to emphasize how upset he was. But in all honesty, he was more excited about learning all the secrets worlds.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Simon, we couldn't exactly tell you our plan, or it wouldn't have worked."</p><p>Simon sighed. "It's not fine, but I might need some time to process all of this, but I'm not really mad. Guess we just need to wait for Magnus to get back."</p><p>~~~<br/>
As soon as Magnus closed the portal the three had used, he saw Alec frozen as the dementor draw his energy from him.</p><p>He blasted the creature with a spell, and this time, it was Alec's turn to fall in Magnus's arms. His breathing was heavy and his eyes a bit glassy. Magnus assisted Alec by wrapping his arm on his shoulder, and Magnus grabbed his waist to steady him.</p><p>The creature stared at them. Magnus opened a portal behind it, sending another wave of spell towards the dark creature to tip it off towards the opening. Once that was done, he helped Alec sit on one of the benches.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Alec did not reply. His hand was on his lap, clenched so tight. "I..." He closed his eyes. The dementor drew to the surface all the terrible memories he had while growing up. There was one particular memory where he was very young. His father took him on a mission before he even had his first rune. He was attacked by one of the demons his father was fighting. He tried to shake away the feeling of fear and desperation that surfaced because of the dementor.</p><p>Magnus felt his phone buzz and opened the text from Clary telling him that Harry was still upset and that she'll make him take a nap. "I guess you and Harry are a bit like when it comes to dementors." Magnus sadly remarked.</p><p>Magnus summoned a chocolate frog. "Try this one. I'm sure you've never had something quite like this."</p><p>Alec stared at the packet of chocolate.</p><p>"Careful, that one jumps," Magnus said with a knowing smirk.</p><p>It was only for Alec's fast reflex that we were able to catch the treat as it jumps out of the package. "What..."</p><p>Magnus laughs and motions for Alec to eat it. "That's one of the few things I like from the wizarding world in London."</p><p>Alec slowly pushed it to his mouth and immediately closed it. His eyes grew big as he ate the chocolate, but he also felt a lot better.</p><p>"What was that?" Alec asked.</p><p>"Chocolate frog. It's popular in the wizarding world." He summoned another chocolate frog, but this time he opened it and let the frog jump in the air. He slowed the frog's movement with magic, and Alec stared with wonder at the display. The frog looks like it's swimming in the air. Magnus takes the frog and pops it in his mouth.</p><p>"Should you be using your magic out in the open?"</p><p>"It's fine Alexander, no one could see us."</p><p>"...Thank you," Alexander said softly.</p><p>"I should be the one thanking you. You've been very helpful to us. Harry absolutely adores you. Will you still see us?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Well, the dementors are gone, but I would really hate to lose this friendship of ours if we go back to a strictly business-only relationship."</p><p>"Well, I'm not the head of the Institute right now, so..."</p><p>"What happened?" Magnus stared at the other man.</p><p>"My parents are running the Institute while they're here, so you would be working with them for any Institute business that would require the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Alec gritted his teeth. He didn't want to lose his connection with the warlock. </p><p>"Oh. Well, that only means more time for you to come over and say hi." Magnus gave Alec a soft smile.</p><p>Alec felt his ears burn, and he couldn't help but stare at Magnus's face. He looks so beautiful with his face being framed by the bright sunlight that was slowly coming out. The dark clouds and cold air disappearing as the dementors are now gone. Alec blinked at the thought. He felt his face flush when he realized that he was staring.</p><p>Magnus laughs at Alexander's adorable red face. "I should head back home. Harry would want to see me when he wakes up from his nap."</p><p>Alec stood up and thanked Magnus again for the chocolate. He stalled for a bit before saying, "I should head back as well." Alec dreads the reaction he'll get when he gets back at the Institute. His mother will not be pleased with him. </p><p>Just thinking of that made his insides crawl. He didn't want to meet with the envoy the Clave sent, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to go back just yet. </p><p>"Magnus!" Alec called and jogged next to him. </p><p>Magnus stopped and looked back at him, waiting for him to reach his side. </p><p>Once Alec was beside Magnus. He was lost for words. He didn't know what to tell the warlock. Should he tell him he wanted to spend more time with him than go back? That he didn't get to see much of Harry?</p><p>"Would it be okay if I join you?" Alec decided to keep it simple.</p><p>Magnus looked at him seriously, "I don't know...." </p><p>Alec bit his lips and was beginning to feel embarrassed when Magnus laughed at his face. </p><p>"C'mon! You don't really have to ask. You're always welcome in the Bane residence." Magnus winked and grabbed his hand, and opened a portal. </p><p>Alec might have held Magnus's hands tighter than he should, but who could tell? </p><p> </p><p>Omake:<br/>
Harry wakes up. </p><p>Simon: Hey little dude, feeling better?<br/>
Harry: Play toys, Simon!"<br/>
Simon: Sure, what do you want?<br/>
Harry: My baby!<br/>
Simon: Who's your baby?<br/>
Simon picks up a teddy bear.<br/>
Simon: Is this your baby? *shows the teddy bear.<br/>
Harry shakes his head and sighs. Harry held out his hand and summoned his Bambi stuff toy.<br/>
Simon: Holy shit. Are you baby Yoda?<br/>
Harry: Simon said shit!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the trial was ok. I don't watch a lot of legal dramas so I hope it wasn't too weird or anything. Thank you guys for all the comments and the kudos! I'm so happy. I'm also glad I'm done with the 'prove Sirius is Innocent' part of the plot. It took a while and I want to focus more on Malec and Baby Harry and the other stuff. Sirius will be back for sure. </p><p>Next chapter sneak peak: Maryse(Mother) knows best. One step forward, two steps back.</p><p>Hope you're all doing fine! Stay safe and see you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mother knows best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been a while. Warning, this chapter has homophobia and just really mean words in the middle part. She's stupid and should know better but its part of the story so I'm so sorry. Everyone deserves to be loved and to love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up an hour later, clinging to Clary when the apartment door opened, and both Magnus and Alec entered the room.</p>
<p>"Magnus!" Clary was so glad Magnus is here already. Harry has been awake for a good five minutes already, and so far, all he wanted was to snuggle in Clary's arms while holding her hair tightly. She tried to pry her hair out of his grasp, but Harry was stubborn and would not let go.</p>
<p>"Daddy!" Harry wailed and finally let go of Clary's hair in favor of reaching out to his father.</p>
<p>"Oh darling, you're already done with your nap?" Magnus reached for his son and settled him in his arms.</p>
<p>Harry nodded tearfully. He laid his head on Magnus's shoulder and bunched his shirt in his tiny fist. Clary smiled at the two and sat next to Simon.</p>
<p>Magnus sidestepped and allowed Alec to walk ahead. The shadow hunter stared at the mundane on the couch. "Um... Magnus...the mundane's still here..." Alec said awkwardly.</p>
<p>Magnus, now seeing that Simon is still in his apartment, let out an "Oh."  He maneuvered his hold to Harry to free his other arm and used it to push Alec to sit opposite of Simon.</p>
<p>Harry seeing Alec brightened a bit and shyly waved at the shadowhunter.</p>
<p>Alec gave Harry a small smile in return.</p>
<p>"So you're a wizard, and you're a shadowhunter," Simon addressed Magnus and Alec, respectively. "I can't believe it. Magic is real, and you! You're some badass - " Magnus coughed and gave him a warning glare gesturing at Harry.</p>
<p>"Oops...I mean... a demon-slaying hunter." Simon pointed at Alec. "I'm just so confused right now, did you - " Simon made a throat-slashing motion, "that thing that we saw?".</p>
<p>Magnus released the glamour in his apartment, and Harry and Simon looked around in amazement. "Warlock not wizard, and no, we did not. I simply sent it back."</p>
<p>"Woah." Simon looked around. "Oh. So we're good now? It's not coming back to eat us or lay eggs in our chest, right?"</p>
<p>Magnus rolls his eyes. "This is not Aliens. You don't have to worry about them anymore. I take it that you're alright with all of this information?"</p>
<p>Simon nodded slowly. "I think so. Clary told me you could get my memories fixed?"</p>
<p>Magnus simply nods and passes Harry to Alec, although surprised, reached immediately for the kid.</p>
<p>"Let's get you fixed in my office." Magnus beckons Simon to follow him.</p>
<p>"Um...will you be alright? If I step out for a while? I need to call my mom." Clary told Alec, and Alec just gave a brief nod in turn.</p>
<p>Harry looked up at Alec, "Play wif me? Please."</p>
<p>Alec smiled at Harry. "What do you want to play?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled and wiggled his tiny bum until he got Alec to put him down. He pulled Alec to his playroom and gave him a toy sword. </p>
<p>Alec and Harry played knights for a few minutes and then switched to magical building blocks. </p>
<p>The toy was small enough to fit in Harry's mouth but not small enough to choke him. Magical because Harry tried to put them in his mouth, but the blocks fly out of his hand every time.</p>
<p>"You're not supposed to put them in your mouth." Alec admonished Harry lightly, prying the blocks out of Harry's fist. "They're not very tasty. Let's play with something else."</p>
<p>They took out the larger blocks, a lot bigger than the first one instead. Alec would stack a tower as tall as Harry, and Harry would knock them down.</p>
<p>"Alec...where Max?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"He's at home."</p>
<p>"He comes to play wif us. I share my toys?" Harry, with both hands, took several toy soldiers out of their bucket.</p>
<p>"I'll tell him that. Thank you."</p>
<p>"Hmmm. Harry is good boy. Daddy said I be nice."</p>
<p>"Yes. You're very nice."</p>
<p>Harry tossed them in the air, and toy soldiers rain down on them. Harry hugged Alec and then wiggled his fingers under Alec's armpits.</p>
<p>"Oh no, you don't. Here comes the tickle monster!" Alec said as he tickled Harry.</p>
<p>~~~<br/>It took only Magnus a few minutes to undo the mind-wiping spell the wizards placed on Simon. </p>
<p>"Their magic is not really something you could compare to warlocks." Magnus looked at invisible specks in his nails. He looked at Simon, and the mundane looked a bit green. </p>
<p>"Oh my." Magnus conjured a bucket, and Simon proceeds to expel the content of his stomach. "Guess mundanes, warlocks, and wizard spells don't mix well." He vanished the bucket and inspected the mundane.</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>"Oh, God...That man was nuts. He kinda looked a bit crazy back there." </p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that to his face, especially if I were mundane who can't do magic." Magnus laughs as realization dawned on Simon. </p>
<p>"Yup. You're totally right. He could turn me into a guinea pig. Can you turn me into a guinea pig?" Simon looked at Magnus incredulously. </p>
<p>"Offend me, and you'll probably see for yourself."</p>
<p>"Wait! Were those who mind-wiped me like Men in Black...the police equivalent in the magic world?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I think those mainly work as wizards who...mind wipes mundanes..." </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It took several tickle fights and a horsie ride to tire Harry out.</p>
<p>"Nummies for Alec and Harry. Nummy in my tummy. Nummy nummy..." Harry sang as they went to the kitchen. Magnus was already there talking with Clary and Simon. </p>
<p>"Daddy! Nummy snacks, please!"</p>
<p>"Of course, darling." Magnus grabbed some snacks for all of them, and Harry fed most of his apple sticks to Alec.</p>
<p>"Harry, you have to eat as well," Alec said after another apple stick was pushed into his mouth. He grabbed an apple stick and waited for Harry to open his mouth. Harry shook his head and showed Alec the carrot stick he's holding, almost poking him in the eye. Alec looked at the others, and the three were still absorbed in their conversation. Alec bit his lip before making low airplane noises.</p>
<p>"Oh no, this airplane needs to land. C'mon Harry. Open your mouth." Alec made more airplane noises, and Harry laughed. Alec took the opportunity and fed Harry the apple.</p>
<p>After a while, Harry was more content with playing with the dipping sauce. And they let him be as Magnus asks Alec to tell Simon more about the shadowhunters.</p>
<p>After Alec - although a bit reluctant - shared some things about what it's like to be a shadowhunter, Simon and Clary decided to leave.</p>
<p>Harry wouldn't leave Alec's side the whole time. Magnus watched the two from the entryway. He felt his heart melt into a puddle as he watches Alec give Harry his full attention. Harry's narrating some story about a bunny and a duck going on some epic adventure that includes plenty of fights and flying around because there are more sound effects than narrative.</p>
<p>Alexander has one of his arms around Harry as Harry tries to attach himself to his side. "That's a great story, Harry."</p>
<p>"Bunbun go wif Ducky and...and...Dragon! Bam!" Harry smashed his two toys together and laughed.</p>
<p>Alec picked up the fallen hero and played with Harry. Harry looked around and used his magic to call for his favorite stuffed toy. It was the one made with his dada and mama's clothes. His bright smile became a sad one. Harry hugged the toy in his other arm and hugged Alec with the other.</p>
<p>"I'm sad."</p>
<p>"You're sad?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded against his chest. "Scawy bad man."</p>
<p>"Why is he scary?"</p>
<p>"Mama and Dada left Harry. Bad man took them away."</p>
<p>Alec looked at Harry with sad eyes. He made a silent vow. Harry was too young when his family was taken from him, and he promised that he would try his best to keep New York safe for Harry.</p>
<p>"It's okay. I'll fight the scary bad man for you."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really."</p>
<p>"You my bessess fwend" Harry yawned and settled his head on Alec's chest, and Alec felt his breath caught in his throat. He brushed Harry's hair to soothe him more, and Harry yawned again.</p>
<p>"Sleepy?" Alec said softly. Harry just mumbled and rubbed his face on Alec's chest.</p>
<p>Magnus knows Harry's an adorable kid and that people easily fall in love with him. But Harry has never been this good with strangers before since he was introduced to Magnus's friends. It also didn't help that he couldn't allow the shadow world to know that the High Warlock of Brooklyn is raising a mundane child. The only strangers he meets were in parks and in the streets, and it was rare for Harry to make friends at the park.</p>
<p>"I'll take him to his room." Magnus took Harry from Alec, and when their fingers brushed, Magnus just smiled.</p>
<p>When Magnus took Harry to Harry's room, Alec took a deep breath. Alec didn't realize that he was holding his breath. Magnus was so close to his face when Alec transferred Harry to his father, and Alec felt his heart race. He knows Magnus is attractive, but there are so many things he's never even considered before.</p>
<p>Few moments passed, and Magnus came back from Harry's room and conjured some drinks.  </p>
<p>"Would you like some?" Magnus offered Alec a drink as they sat in the living room.</p>
<p>Alec stared at the drink, "Isn't it too early to be drinking?" Alec then stared at the view of the sun starting to set.</p>
<p>Magnus just shrugged and winked. "Being a single parent means I need to take advantage of every napping moment." He gestured again to the drink, and Alec accepted it.</p>
<p>"You're doing an amazing job," Alec softly said as he fiddled with his drink.</p>
<p>Magnus paused for a moment. "Thank you." Magnus takes another sip of his drink. "I feel like I owe you too many favors already. I should take you out somewhere nice instead of just lunch or dinner here."</p>
<p>"I..Um...I almost did not come today." Alec confessed.</p>
<p>Magnus snorted, "But you did. That's all that matters."</p>
<p>Alec sighed. "I'm not sure why but the Clave sent an envoy to the Institute today. I was supposed to meet them."</p>
<p>"The Clave?" Magnus crossed his arms, his eyebrows meeting as he thinks of any reason why the Clave would send an envoy here in New York. "What changed your mind?"</p>
<p>"You." Alec's eyes widen at the implication of his word. "I mean...you were... counting on me to be there."</p>
<p>"Alexander, are you interested in men?" Magnus asked bluntly.</p>
<p>Alec stood up like a deer caught in headlights.</p>
<p>Magnus internally winced at his bluntness. He didn't really mean to sound so blunt when he asked the other man about his preferences. He's only known him for a couple of days, but the man is gorgeous and good with children. It also doesn't help that Alec was his type.</p>
<p>"I apologize, Alexander. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Magnus started fidgeting.  "It's just because..." Magnus paused, "I'm interested in you, Alexander." Magnus said hurriedly and honestly.</p>
<p>Alec didn't say anything. He sat back, his thumbs digging through his sleeves. "No one knows. How did you...?" Alec looked alarmed now. If Magnus was able to know, who else did? Alec tried to think hard if he was obvious before when he used to have feelings for Jace.</p>
<p>Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't. It was more of a hopeful hunch."</p>
<p>"Um..."</p>
<p> "Well, I was always prepared to sweep you off your feet." Magnus winked at him, and Alec blushed at that.</p>
<p>"I don't know why you're interested in me in the first place," Alec mumbled.</p>
<p>"What's not to like?" Magnus crossed his legs and leaned back as if assessing Alec's visuals for the first time. "You're beautiful inside and out." He gave a sultry smile.</p>
<p>"I'm...not sure if..." Alec stammered out.</p>
<p>"It's fine. There's no rush." Magnus gave Alec a warm smile to further ease his nerves. "As a single parent, I can't just go on dates without considering Harry in the equation. But Harry already likes you." It's been a while since Magnus dated anyone, even before Harry. When Magnus adopted Harry, things really changed so much. Harry occupied much of his time and his mind to even think about dating.</p>
<p>"I doubt anyone could ever resist Harry's charm," Alec smiled as he took a glance at the closed door of Harry's room.  "I don't know Magnus..." Alec took a deep breath. "I've never...so...."</p>
<p>"I understand. I'm sorry for springing this upon you." Magnus bit his lip nervously and then gave Alec a weak smile. "You don't have to decide right away. Take your time."</p>
<p>They both fall into an awkward silence which Alec soon broke away, saying that he has to go back to the Institute.</p>
<p>"I...I have to go back anyway. It's not because...of...that..." Alec rubbed his neck awkwardly as Magnus walks him out to the door.</p>
<p>"I understand, Alexander." Magnus waved him goodbye as he walked out.</p>
<p>When Alec walked out of the building, his phone buzzed. He saw a text message from Magnus.</p>
<p>'I hope I didn't chase you away? Harry would miss his best friend. ;)' - Magnus.</p>
<p>'You didn't.' - Alec.</p>
<p>~~~<br/>Alec didn't go home right away. He took a longer route, and just when he's around the corner, he went to the other direction and took another longer way back. His thoughts kept drifting back to his conversation with Magnus. He walked and walked and used the time to gather his thoughts on what would happen if he accepted Magnus's confession and begin a relationship with him. He also thought about how he could even think of getting into a relationship when he knew it would probably never work out because of his responsibility with the Institute. He got back late. Still confused and with no real solution at hand. He was hoping that his mother decided to give up on waiting for him.</p>
<p>There were only a few shadowhunters working when he entered the Institute. The looks they gave him tells Alec that they were not pleased with him. He's sure that Maryse took out her frustration at them and that only made Alec feel worse.</p>
<p>Alec tried to slip into his room quietly. His mother was still there, reading a book on a chair next to his bed.</p>
<p>She looked at him sharply and the book shut with a loud snap.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you would do this to your family, Alexander," she started. "Did you think I wouldn't know that you went with that warlock?"</p>
<p>Alec remained silent.</p>
<p>"You know how important this Institute is to the family. We were supposed to greet them together and what did you do? You left and came back this late." Maryse</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Alec said, not really meaning it, his head low and his eyes not meeting his mother's.</p>
<p>"You're the eldest. You were supposed to uphold the family's legacy. It took centuries before our family was recognized by the Clave, and you will not undo all of our hard work to secure its future."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"We should have been more direct with you about this. You were supposed to be here to meet your betrothed."</p>
<p>Alec froze, and his eyes immediately stared at his mother's with shock. "Wha-" He felt his heart hammering at his chest. "An arranged marriage?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Alec, because an allegiance with their family could gain us more recognition and a higher position in the Clave. Lydia is a very suitable lady, and her family is well-known. She knows her duty to her family just like you. Or I thought you knew until you decided to disregard my wishes and left this afternoon to who knows where with that warlock."</p>
<p>"When did you arrange this? Were you ever going to tell me?" Alec felt his eyes prickle with tears, but he blinked away those tears and clenched his fist, trying his best to contain his emotions.</p>
<p>"It was decided a few months ago. And I told you now, didn't I?"</p>
<p>"Why didn't you ask me?"</p>
<p>Maryse ignored his question. "Do you think that we don't know?" Her eyes narrowed. "That your own mother wouldn't know how you looked at Jace before?"</p>
<p>Alec's felt as if his heart sank. They knew. A lot of people knew. His own mother knew, and she decided to do something about it.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec denied and looked away.</p>
<p>"I thought it was just a phase. That you'd even learn from Jace. I would rather have a womanizer for a son than... " Maryse paused and glared at Alec. "That was why I allowed you two to be parabatai because I knew Jace would never be different like you. It's a shame because you're a great soldier and leader. You were almost perfect Alec, you just need to marry Lydia." The way his mother talked was as if she's curing Alec of a disease he's been suffering for so long.</p>
<p>"I..." Alec doesn't know what to say. His mother's words rendered him speechless. This was the reason why he never really acknowledge that part of him. He knew that his parents will never be able to accept him. They detest those who are not like them. They look down on those who are apart from the standard the Clave has set out.</p>
<p>"Think Alec, what would happen to this family, to Isabelle and Max if people find out? They'd be cast aside with no future. You wouldn't do that to your brother and sister, right?" Maryse smiled at Alec as if the two of them came to an understanding, and Maryse rubbed his arm gently before squeezing it lightly. "Tomorrow, apologize to Lydia and take her around New York."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"You've been disappointing us lately Alexander, I hope you know what's best for this family is also what's best for you. I'm your mother. I know what's best for us." And with that, she left the room.</p>
<p>Alec felt his knees grew weak, and he fell to the floor, dazed and out of it. He looked for his phone. Alec reached into his jacket pocket and felt an unfamiliar object. He slowly took it out of his pocket and sadly smiled once he saw what it was.</p>
<p>It was one of Harry's toy soldiers. Harry must have smuggled it in his coat when he wasn't looking. He checked his other pocket for toys, and when he reached into it, there was a red crayon that was clearly often used.</p>
<p>Alec stared sadly at the toy and stayed on the floor for a few more minutes when there was a frantic knock on his door. He hastily hid the toy and crayon back in his pocket. He stood up and opened the door slightly, only for Isabelle to push it and pull him to his bed.</p>
<p>"By the Angels, Alec! Where have you been? They all saw you leave with Magnus. What happened?"</p>
<p>"Izzy, what happened when Lydia came to the Institute?"</p>
<p>"They asked for you. The envoy didn't say why they came, they all went inside with our parents and then we all had dinner together. Mostly talking about her achievements."</p>
<p>"Magnus asked for my help. We were able to get rid of those dementors. I'm sorry I left you to deal with them on your own." Alec sighed.</p>
<p>"It's fine. So...did Magnus take you out for dinner or something? Is that why you were gone for so long?" She gave her brother a knowing smile which turned immediately into a frown when she saw that her brother clearly did not have a fun evening with Magnus.</p>
<p>"You also know?" Alec asked softly.</p>
<p>"Know what?"</p>
<p>"Magnus told me...he also knows that I'm..."</p>
<p>"That you're gay? Or that you're into him? Coz it's mutual, Magnus was really into you because I saw him one time, and I swear he was checking out your ass." Izzy asked.</p>
<p>"What?" Alec sputtered.</p>
<p>"I mean, he should see you wear those leather jeans I got you. I bet you that he'll be picking up his jaw from the floor when he sees you wearing it."</p>
<p>Alec sighed and filed away that information. "I...I meant that you knew...I'm not..." </p>
<p>"Oh." Izzy saw the grim look in her brother's eyes. "It's because I'm your sister. You practically raised us by yourself, and I pay attention to what you do as much as you pay attention to us. I was just waiting for you to tell us yourself because nobody else should do that for you." Izzy gave her brother a hug. "Did something happen? You do know that this doesn't change anything, right? You're still the Alec I know and love."</p>
<p>"I'm...getting married, Izzy." Alec only whispered those words. The room was so quiet it was like a bomb that was set off.</p>
<p>Izzy shot up and looked at Alec with wide eyes. </p>
<p>"What do you mean you're getting married?"</p>
<p>"Our parents arranged my marriage with Lydia."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you actually need to follow through. Alec!"</p>
<p>Alec stared at her sister. His incredibly talented sister's talent would be wasted should the Lightwood family go down just because he chooses his happiness over his duty.</p>
<p>"Izzy..."</p>
<p>"No, Alec. You can't actually be considering this!"</p>
<p>"I don't know. It's late. Go to bed, Izzy. Let's talk more in the morning." Izzy didn't leave his room that night, but she didn't say anything more. That night, they slept on Alec's bed just like before when they were younger, and Izzy would wake up because she'd hear Alec's night terrors. Her older brother would never admit needing comfort because of his nightmares, so Izzy would pretend that she had a bad dream and would ask to sleep next to Alec. It was an unspoken rule between them, and Alec was able to at least rest that night.</p>
<p>They woke up to a loud banging at the door.</p>
<p>"Alec!!!!!" Max kept on knocking.</p>
<p>Alec grumbled and got up. He opened the door, and Max came rushing in, hugging him and hiding his face at his side. "Alec..." Max mumbled.</p>
<p>"Hey, buddy..." Alec knelt down and looked at his younger brother. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"Mom..." Max bit his lip, and a few tears escaped his eyes. "Mom said they're taking me back to Idris next week. I don't wanna go."</p>
<p>"I'll talk to mom, okay? " He carried Max back to the bed, and Izzy, who was still asleep, groaned as Alec made her move to the side. "Izzy and I will not let mom take you away, promise." Alec tucked Max next to Izzy and the two older siblings snuggled and comforted the boy until he fell back to sleep.</p>
<p>"I'm hurt. You're all hogging Alec's bed without me?" Jace said from the door.</p>
<p>"Your big head won't fit Alec's bed," Izzy mumbled.</p>
<p>"Ha. Ha." Jace said and, with no warning, laid on top of the three.</p>
<p>The three groaned under Jace's weight.</p>
<p>"You're crushing me!" Max said as he laughs at his other brother. "You're so heavy!"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not," Jace said. Jace reached over and tried to tickle Max.</p>
<p>"Nooooo!" Max squirmed and laughed as he tried to avoid Jace but found it difficult with Max being squished in the middle of Izzy and Alec.</p>
<p>"Hey. Get off." Alec said as he freed one of his legs and tried to push Jace's legs off him.</p>
<p>"But I wanna cuddle baby Maxie here," Jace said as if he's talking to a baby and then patted Max's head.</p>
<p>"I'm not a baby, Jace!" And Max accidentally elbowed Jace's stomach as he tried to get away.</p>
<p>"Offt." Jace groaned. "Fine. I admit defeat." Jace stood up and sat at the foot of the bed. "Why are you all here?" He asked the two, then looked at Alec. "Everything okay?"</p>
<p>"They wanted to spend time with the better older brother," Alec said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about. Clearly, I'm the best here because... I brought breakfast." Jace pointed at the food on the table. "I even got your favorite french toast from that shop near the Sports Center," Jace said to Izzy.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Alec. You're a nice pillow...but Jace brought me food." She jokingly said as she sat up.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I saw Maryse left your room last night. What did you say?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell you later. I have other stuff to do." Alec stood up. "Everything's going to be fine, Max. And Izzy..." Alec just gave her sister a knowing look, and Izzy nodded.</p>
<p>Alec left and took a shower, and changed before heading out to look for his mother.</p>
<p>"Mother," Alec said as she entered the room. There was another person there.</p>
<p>"Great timing, Alec. Meet Lydia Branwell. Lydia, my son Alec."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bet you didn't expect that. lol. This chapter took a while to write because it wasn't supposed to be this way but I changed it in the middle of writing it because it felt a lot better than my first draft. Comment down your thoughts about this. I hope you guys enjoyed it despite the drama at the end. It took a while because I had a lot of stuff happening irl because I'm in college... *sighs*. Anyway, If you spot some mistake in the grammar or spelling, tell me because I only check this on grammarly and maybe reads it twice after so some things might not be spotted. Thanks to those who mentioned them in the comment, great help &lt;3</p>
<p>Next chapter would be more on pining and ghosting and of course Magnus needs to step up his game. It might take a while hopefully before March ends because midterms are coming up and well..gotta study XD </p>
<p>Thanks for all the kudos and comments. They always brightens my day. Its nice to hear from you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. What Wedding?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec makes the hard and wrong decisions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, its been a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello Alexander, I've heard all about you. Your mother speaks so much of your achievements, and I'm quite intrigued."</p><p>Lydia extended her hands, and Alec hesitated for a second before gripping it tightly.</p><p>"I'm sure it's nothing compared to yours if the Clave sends someone like you as an envoy," Alec stiffly replied. "And it's Alec."</p><p>"He only lets people call him Alec if he likes them." His mother interjects.</p><p>Alec fought hard not to roll his eyes at the blatant lie his mother just told Lydia. Everyone in the Institute calls him Alec, even those he didn't like. It was just because he thinks Alec is much easier than Alexander when he was younger. And he more got used to being called Alec than Alexander. Although he didn't dislike it when it's Magnus that calls him that.</p><p>"Oh, well...Alec, we have so much to discuss. The Clave commends you for your work with leading the New York Institute."</p><p>Alec nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lydia. I heard that you need someone to take you around New York?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I can take you this afternoon after I finish some of my duties here."</p><p>Lydia smiled and nods. "That's great."</p><p>"If you could excuse us, there's something I would like to discuss with my mother alone."</p><p>Lydia smiles. "In that case, I'll get going. See you later, Alec."</p><p>When the door shuts, Alec's body became tenser as Maryse's friendly smile fades.</p><p>"What is it now, Alexander?"</p><p>"You're not making Max leave."</p><p>"I'm his mother. It's my say whether Max stays or not."</p><p>"He's our brother. Why does he have to live away from us?"</p><p>"You also trained in Idris when you were younger. Why should Max be different?" Maryse turned her back on Alec and sat on her chair, leaving Alec standing.</p><p>"Make me Max's sole guardian...and I'll agree to whatever you want." Alec clenched his fists. Alec knows that his mother knew him too well. That what she said last night is enough to make him accept his fate. He is a soldier that knows how to obey orders. It's what he's trained for his entire life. But he's taking a chance in this. If his mother cares more about their family name than the family itself, he thinks that maybe she'll agree.</p><p>"There's no reason why I should make you Max's guardian."</p><p>"Then make one up. I'll take Max off your hands, then you can fully focus on your work in Idris. I'll train him to be better than me." Alec knew that if he did not take Max now, his father would just groom Max to be more of a soldier than he could ever be. He didn't want to see his brother break under the heavyweight that is the Lightwood name.</p><p>"Your father can train Max. You'll be married soon anyway. You couldn't possibly take care of Max on your own." Alec didn't show it, but he was beginning to get more irritated.</p><p>"I'm sure if Lydia is such an honorable woman, she wouldn't be opposed to us taking care of Max until he's old enough."</p><p>"I'll talk to your father about this, but this would mean that you have to do everything I say until the wedding."</p><p>Alec slowly nods.</p><p>"Can you lift Max's punishment? It's my fault. If anyone here should be punished for it, it should be me."</p><p>"Well then, you can't leave the Institute unless its work or Clave business-related."</p><p>"Yes. When will the wedding be?"</p><p>"Maybe in a month or two." Maryse phone started to ring, and she frowned as she saw the caller ID. She answered the call and made a dismissing motion with her hand, and Alec slowly backs out to the door and left.</p><p>Alec left feeling disoriented. Before going back to his room, he went to find a more secluded place to collect his thoughts. Alec went inside the bathroom and locked it. He stared at his reflection. He closed his eyes and gripped the sink tightly as he thinks of the conversation he had with his mother.</p><p>Alec heard a small chime from his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket along with the toy Harry placed there. There was a text message from Magnus.</p><p>'good morning alexander. ;)' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec smiled faintly at the text message. He took a picture of the toy and sent it to Magnus with a caption.</p><p>'Harry smuggled one of these in my jacket last night.' - Alec.</p><p>'That's cute. Harry's been leaving those everywhere. Last time, I saw some in the plants. He loves Toy Story.' - Magnus.</p><p>'Toy Story?' - Alec</p><p>'Don't tell me you don't know that. Has Max seen it?' - Magnus.</p><p>'I'm not sure...' - Alec.</p><p>'We need to fix that immediately. Max would love that.' - Magnus.</p><p>'Are you busy today?' - Alec.</p><p>'Harry and I will run some errands this morning, but I'm free in the afternoon. Why?' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec apparently stared at the text longer than he intended because Magnus shoots him another text.</p><p>'Is everything alright?' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec breathes in deeply before typing his reply.</p><p>'Maybe Max could come over later? I know he wants to play with Harry, and Harry has also been asking me if Max could see him.' - Alec.</p><p>'You could show him that Toy Story.' - Alec.</p><p>'That's fine. You two can come over anytime after lunch.' - Magnus.</p><p>'Is it ok if Izzy would take him? I can't leave the Institute for a while.' - Alec.</p><p>Alec bit his lips as he waits for Magnus's reply. He sends Magnus another text.</p><p>'It's because of the people from the Clave. Not because of last night.' -  Alec.</p><p>'Are you ok?' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec pondered over this question for a while. He doesn't know the answer to that.</p><p>'I'm fine.' - Alec.</p><p>He pressed send and pocketed his phone and the toy. He unlocked the door and went back to his siblings.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Hey Max," Alec entered the room where Max and Isabelle were still waiting for him.</p><p>"Alec! What did Mom say?" Max stood up and looked at his brother with a worried look. "Can I stay?"</p><p>"You can stay, buddy. In fact, you're also not grounded anymore."</p><p>Max jumped around and cheered. Alec smiled at his younger brother, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.</p><p>"What happened? What did you say that changed mom's mind?" Izzy pressed. "Did you agree -"</p><p>"I just made her see reason when it comes to Max." Alec cut her off. "Max, later this afternoon, if Izzy's not busy, she can take you to see Harry. I already asked, and they said you're welcome to come over and play with him."</p><p>Max jumped up and down and looked at his sister. "We can go, right? You can take me, right, Izzy?" Max asked.</p><p>Izzy looked at Alec then at Max and just smiled and nodded. "Yup, I'll take you there. But why me? Why can't you take him, Alec?"</p><p>"I'm busy today," was all Alec said before Jace cleared his throat and made all siblings looked in his way. He was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the room, clearly looking bored.</p><p>"I'm still here in case you forgot. Can you tell us now about what happened last night?" Jace raised an eyebrow at Alec and crossed his arms.</p><p>"I'm getting married in a month or two. I'm still not sure about all the details, but you can ask mother about it." Alec schooled his face to show no emotions and sat next to Max.</p><p>"What?!" Jace looked at his brother in all but blood in disbelief.</p><p>"Why are you getting married? Are you leaving us?" Max pulled on Alec's sleeves, and tears are pooling in his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, that's not true. Why would you think that? I would never leave you guys." Alec brushed away the tears on Max's face. Max hugged his brother tight before talking again.</p><p>"Mom always tells her friends that you'll live in Idris when you're married. She kept on saying that she's jealous of them coz they have grandbabies, so she's gonna make you have those too."</p><p>Alec visibly gulped. "Do mother always talk about me getting married?"</p><p>"Sometimes, back there, I'd hear them. How mom wants their pretty daughters to be her daughter-in-law. I asked my mentor what's a daughter-in-law and he said it's when a girl marries into a family. She becomes a daughter because the law says so." Max looked up at his brother. "Tell mom I don't need another sister. Izzy could be scary sometimes, but she's my favorite sister."</p><p>"Oh, Max." Izzy hugged her youngest brother squishing him in between the two older siblings. "You're my favorite brother."</p><p>"You're his only sister," Jace teasingly said but then turned serious as he faced Alec. "Who is it?"</p><p>"Lydia Branwell. I met her today... supposed to show her around later." Alec said in a small voice.</p><p>"You're seriously going through this?" Jace frowned.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're clearly not happy about it, and don't even try and lie to me. I can tell."</p><p>"My duty to our family is above all," Alec said with a tone of finality and stood up. "I need to get some things done. Izzy, Magnus said you can take Max there after lunch."</p><p>When Alec left the room, Izzy exploded.</p><p>"We need to do something about this, Jace! Alec can't do this!"</p><p>"You know there's no changing his mind."</p><p>Max looked at the two. "Does Alec really don't want to get married?"</p><p>"Of course he doesn't!" Izzy crossed her arms, her frown deepened. "Lydia is definitely not his type."</p><p>Max nodded, deep in thought. "Why do people even get married?"</p><p>"When you're in love with that person." Izzy immediately replied. "You should always marry for love."</p><p>"What if I just like her?" Max asked.</p><p>"If you like someone enough to get married -" Izzy was cut off by Jace who stopped her. </p><p>Jace gave her a look and ruffled Max's hair. "You're still little punk, don't worry about it."</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Izzy! Can we get something for Harry and Magnus?" Max was practically bouncing as they went to Magnus's place.</p><p>"What do you want to get them?" Izzy asked.</p><p>Max stopped and thought hard, and then his shoulders sagged a bit and looked at his sister with dismay. "I don't know."</p><p>Max tried to recall if he's ever been over to any the houses of those kids his age back in Idris but there's none. "Mom always bring wine when we visits her friends...?"</p><p>Izzy laughs. "Its too early for wine. I think Harry likes ducks. Let's take a detour and shop for a toy and maybe some pastries for Magnus."</p><p>Max brightened up at the suggestion. "Yeah!"</p><p>After almost an hour of shopping, they finally reached Magnus place.</p><p>Max knocked on the door, and a few moments later, Magnus opened the door while holding Harry's hand.</p><p>"Max!" Without letting the two in, Harry barreled against the boy and grinned. Max also grinned and patted Harry's head.</p><p>"Hey, Harry."</p><p>Magnus looks at the two fondly. "Harry, let Max in, please. Hello Isabelle."</p><p>"Hi Magnus, thanks for having us." Izzy slowly walked behind the two children who were taking their time getting inside the apartment.</p><p>"It's my pleasure, and Harry's been excited the whole morning, so I'm hoping Max will tire him out, and he'll sleep easily tonight." Both Magnus and Izzy laughed as they watch Harry latch on Max's leg like a koala.</p><p>Max lightly pulled Harry to his feet. "I got you a present." Harry's eyes looked like they glowed when he heard that.</p><p>"Presents!"</p><p>Max looked at Izzy expectantly, and she pulled out a small paper bag. "Here you go."</p><p>"You didn't have to bring Harry anything, Max," Magnus told the boy as he gives Harry the colorful paper bag.</p><p>"Oh...um...but I saw this one, and I know Harry will love it."</p><p>Harry shrieked in delight. "Daddy ducky and baby ducky!" It was a wooden pull-along toy with the handle attached to the bigger duck while the smaller duck was attached behind it. "Daddy, look!" Harry showed Magnus the toy, and Magnus chuckled.</p><p>"Is that daddy and Harry?"</p><p>Harry made an agreeing noise before dragging it around in one hand and Max in the other.</p><p>Magnus led Izzy to the living room, offering her drinks as she took out the bag of pastries they bought for Magnus.</p><p>"Is everything ok?" Magnus asked.</p><p>Izzy leaned at the back of the sofa, "Not really, but it's not my problem to tell." She deeply sighed. "Max was also upset earlier, so some time away from the Institute is what he needs."</p><p>"I thought he wasn't allowed to leave?"</p><p>"Oh...um...I guess you can say that Alec switched places with Max because Mother wanted Alec to do something for her. And he compromised that Max should be allowed to leave the Institute after his studies and training if he wants to."</p><p>"Is he ok? Did Alec told you about what happened last night?"</p><p>Izzy can tell that Magnus looks genuinely worried about her brother. "He didn't go into details, but I already knew you had the hots for my brother."</p><p>"And here I thought I was being discrete."</p><p>"I'm just good with this stuff." Izzy smiled at Magnus.</p><p>"Sometimes, it amazes me how different you are from your mother."</p><p>"You can thank Alec for that. Despite how stickler he is for the rules and his duties,  he always put family first."</p><p>"Yes...I can tell." A small smile was on Magnus as he looked at the two children playing in the corner.</p><p>"My brother is not very experienced when it comes to relationships, and I think if you really like Alec, you should take the initiative. I know my brother. He just needs someone who knows how to lead when it comes dating." Izzy bit her cheeks. She's taking a chance on Magnus to change her brother's mind. It would not be easy, but if Magnus easily gives up on Alec, then there's that. It would only mean that Alec is not worth the trouble for Magnus, and maybe they shouldn't even try.</p><p>"Alec told me that he doesn't know Toy Story. Does Max knows?"</p><p>"What's that?" Izzy asked.</p><p>"Oh well, I guess we need to remedy that immediately. Harry, darling, you wanna have a movie day? Max hasn't watch woody and buzz yet."</p><p>Harry gasped dramatically. "Oh no!" Harry ran to his room.</p><p>"No running, please."</p><p>Harry came out with two toys in hand. "Woody and Buzz." Harry pushes Buzz to Max's hands and drags him to the sofa to sit as Magnus starts the movie. He conjured some popcorn and sodas for the adults and Max and an apple juice in a sippy cup for Harry.</p><p>"Yay!"</p><p>~~~<br/>
After one film, Harry wanted to play in his room with Max instead and left the two to their own devices.</p><p>"What do you want to do, Harry?" Max asked as they entered the room. He saw the bookshelf filled with children's books.</p><p>"Harry read wif Max." Harry pulled several books out of the shelf before carefully selecting which one he wanted.</p><p>They sat together in the reading corner with Harry pressing next to Max.</p><p>"This piggy...piggy hungry look!" Harry pointed at the picture of the pig and the apple.</p><p>"One...two...three....three piggy pwaying in...in chocowayt."</p><p>"Are you sure that's chocolate?"</p><p>Harry nods. "Coz, look! Piggys happy and chocowayt makes me happy too."</p><p>Max laughs. "Chocolate makes me happy too. What happened next?"</p><p>Harry points out the animals and what he thinks they're doing.</p><p>Max smiled at Harry's attempt at reading the book to him, which was adorable. The toddler clearly doesn't know how to read this yet. But for Max, this version was a lot better.</p><p>After the first book, Max volunteered to read Harry the next one.</p><p>"Once upon a time..."</p><p>He was halfway through the story when he realized that Harry was quiet and leaning more against him. "Oh."</p><p>He stayed there for a few more minutes when Magnus checked upon them and saw that Harry was already taking his nap.</p><p>"Thank you, Max, you could have called me..." Magnus gently moved Harry to his arms.</p><p>"It's no big deal."</p><p>Magnus settled Harry on the playing mat with some blankets and pillows. "How about you join Harry and sleep for a while?"</p><p>"Naps are for babies."</p><p>Magnus laughs, "I'm sorry, it's just that I got used to taking naps as well whenever Harry does. If you want, you can join us and have some more of that cake."</p><p>Max decided to join the two. Magnus inquired about his training and what Alec teaches him. Max was enthusiastic and willing to share.</p><p>After telling Magnus about his training, their topic turned to Alec.</p><p>"Magnus, do you like Alec?" Max asked innocently.</p><p>"Alexander's a great person. What's not to like?" Magnus immediately answered, not thinking too deeply about the question.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah! Alec's the best."</p><p>They spend another hour or so after Harry woke. Harry didn't want to leave, but a promise of another visit calmed the boy. And he tearfully said goodbye to Max.</p><p>"Hey, Izzy?" Max said as they walked back to the Institute.</p><p>"Yeah?" Izzy replied as she texts on her phone.</p><p>"Is Magnus married?"</p><p>"No. Why?" Izzy mumbled as she replies to a very persistent guy she met a week ago.</p><p>"Coz he got a baby...can you still get married even if you already have a kid?"</p><p>"MmmHmm"</p><p>"What happens to the baby?"</p><p>"It becomes both their baby."</p><p>"Ohh." Max then nods and then smiled.</p><p>~~~<br/>
Alec could tell that Lydia is a very respectable shadowhunter, and he knows how advantageous it is for their family. His mother kept reminding him as he tries to work around the Institute until he decides to just take Lydia to the city earlier than planned. He showed her around New York, but their conversation only revolved around Clave business and work in the Institute. He wanted to ask if she knew that magic is real but decided against it. He would not take the risk just to satisfy his curiosity.</p><p>When they came back, Max was already bouncing in his seat as he waits for him in his room. He wanted to tell Alec everything.</p><p>"To Infinity and Beyond! That was so cool, Alec. Magnus told me there are more movies after that first one. You have to come to see them with us!"</p><p>"Slow down. I can't go with you next time, Max, but you can tell me all about it."</p><p>Max smiled and told Alec his afternoon.</p><p>"I wish I had a younger brother like Harry. Harry followed me around like a baby duck. It was awesome."</p><p>"You used to do that to me and Jace as well. You'd sleep on the training room floor waiting for us to finish."</p><p>"Really?" Max laughs as he tried to remember anything about that particular memory.</p><p>"Yeah. Izzy always gets mad at us because the training room is not a good place for toddlers to sleep in." Alec ruffles Max's hair. "What did you do today?"</p><p>"I read him a story, and I played with Harry until he got tired."</p><p>"That's great."</p><p>"And we saw this movie, Toy Story. I didn't know that they could make drawings move like that!" Max looks at his brother incredulously.</p><p>Alec raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know much about those, but I often see them on ads outside."</p><p>Max nods sagely. "It's not like we can use mundane phones easily."</p><p>"Yeah..." Alec took out his old mobile that is a couple of years old already.</p><p>"I think we need to be more careful next time when we talked about Harry. We don't want mother to know about him, and mother might try to have someone listen in on us." Alec said softly.</p><p>Max nodded and made a zipping motion over his lips.</p><p>Alec hugged his brother and made him go back to his room.</p><p>~~~<br/>
The next day, Alec woke up to another text from Magnus.</p><p>'good morning alexander.' - Magnus.</p><p>It was accompanied by a picture of both Magnus and a sleepy Harry. Harry was falling asleep while holding his spoon and a bowl of oats with fruits in front of him.</p><p>Alec smiles and sends a reply.</p><p>'Good morning Magnus..' - Alec.</p><p>'did you have breakfast already?' - Magnus.</p><p>'I just woke up.' - Alec. He also sent a picture of his legs still under the covers.</p><p>'such a tease. can you send me a lovely picture of your bedhead as well? :D' - Magnus.</p><p>'We'll see...' - Alec.</p><p>Alec chuckles as he tries to imagine what the warlock and the toddler are doing right now.</p><p>Magnus sent him another headshot of Harry, this time more awake, and he looks like he's determined to eat the spoon rather than the food in front of him.</p><p>'maybe you could be bribe by cute pictures of Harry? ;)' - Magnus.</p><p>'I guess that works too.' - Alec. He took a slightly grainy picture of himself and sent it to Magnus.</p><p>'It's unfair how you can look so good when you just woke up.' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec felt the heat creep up his face.</p><p>'I have to go. Hope you and Harry have a great day.' - Alec.</p><p>He jumps up and fixes his bed before getting ready for the day.</p><p>For the next few days, Alec would start his morning texting Magnus and receiving pictures of the two. He wouldn't reply when he's working, careful not to catch anyone's attention. As soon as he's in the privacy of his own room, he'd read Magnus's texts and reply to them eagerly.</p><p>'Harry's learning how to swim. I took him to Hawaii for a short vacation, and Harry loves it.' - Magnus.</p><p>Magnus sent him a picture of the two of them by the beach. Alec noted how to fit Magnus was wearing just beach shorts and still soaking wet.</p><p>'Harry looks cute.' - Alec.</p><p>Alec decided to send another text as well.</p><p>'You look good too.' - Alec.</p><p>He flops to his bed and turns off his phone in embarrassment. If he couldn't take his mind of how Magnus looks when he genuinely smiles, Alec doesn't know how he'd forget seeing Magnus's half-naked body.</p><p>It now two weeks since he saw Magnus, and they still continuously text each other. Although he doesn't text when he's either working or being forced to spend time with Lydia.</p><p>Alec found that he didn't mind working with Lydia. He appreciates her professionalism when it comes to working, and she doesn't bother him with anything trivial. He learned more about her and her previous lover and her thoughts on love.</p><p>"And then John was killed. Everything was ripped away; my love, my dream job... Piece of advice: in this line of work, the only thing worth falling in love with is the work itself."</p><p>After their conversation, Alec locked himself in his room. He contemplated whether he should tell Magnus he's getting married or not. His phone vibrates, indicating a new message.</p><p>'Harry's missing you, I know it's not the same, but maybe Max can come over again tomorrow?' - Magnus.</p><p>Alec knew that if he continues this, not only would Magnus be hurt, but Harry as well. What if Magnus would not allow Max to come anymore?</p><p>Against better judgment, Alec decided to not tell Magnus about the wedding yet.</p><p>'I'll ask him, and I'll text you if he's free.' - Alec.</p><p>~~~<br/>
Magnus stares at Alec's last message to him. Last night, Alec informed him that Max can come over, and Max is now with Harry watching another Toy Story film.</p><p>Izzy left Max with Magnus and would come back for him later, saying that there are some things she needs to pick up.</p><p>"Max, is everything alright with Alexander?"</p><p>Max looked at Magnus and tilted his head. "He's been really busy lately."</p><p>"Ohh..." Magnus didn't ask any more questions and just tried to focus on the movie as well.</p><p>His phone rang, and he immediately pulled it from his pocket, but his smile fell when he saw who's calling him. He stood up and answered the call in the kitchen after setting a weak silencing charm. Enough to make sure Maryse won't hear Harry and Max playing, but not enough that he wouldn't hear if the children would need his immediate attention.</p><p>"Maryse."</p><p>"Come to the Institute at once. We need our wards to strengthen."</p><p>"Didn't I just fixed it a few weeks ago? Are you doubting my wards?" Magnus was not in the mood to talk with Maryse right now. "Besides, I can't come right now. Tomorrow morning perhaps?"</p><p>"Fine. Tomorrow then." Before Magnus could say anything else, Maryse had dropped the call.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>He opened his contacts and called Raphael.</p><p>"Can you come over tonight? Let's have dinner together. I'm sure Harry misses you."</p><p>"What do you need, Magnus?"</p><p>"Can't I just call my son to visit his lonely father?"</p><p>"You're hardly lonely."</p><p>"Well...the Institute is calling me to come over tomorrow, and it's better to have you come over the night and spend some time with us."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Magnus went back to the kids carrying snacks.</p><p>~~~</p><p>" Ahhhh! You came!!!" Harry, as always, rushes past Magnus to run towards his favorite vampire.</p><p>"Yes, it's been a while..." Raphael shifted his feet before deciding to carry Harry in his arms. The boy giggled and bounced.</p><p>"you hungwy?" Harry asked as Raphael takes Harry to the kitchen.</p><p>"Very." And bared his fangs at Harry as if he'll take a bite of him.</p><p>"Noooo! I'm not nummy!" Harry laughs as he squirmed as Raphael tickles him at the sides.</p><p>"Stop playing, you two." Magnus playfully raised an eyebrow at Raphael, and Raphael just coughs and sits Harry in his chair.</p><p>" 'fel! I played wif Max! And toy story and..." Harry was kicking his legs excitedly as he kept Raphael up to date with his adventures. </p><p>"That shadowhunter came over again?" Raphael asked Magnus with much interest. </p><p>"Alexander couldn't come, but his brother and sister did." Magnus conjured a glass for Raphael. </p><p>"Juice!"</p><p>Magnus looks at Harry with mirth in his eyes, as he conjured a sippy cup for Harry with strawberry juice to match Raphael's.</p><p>"Boo. I wanna big boy cup too." Harry pouted. </p><p>"You want a wine glass like Raphael?" Magnus asked. </p><p>"Uh-huh." </p><p>"Is Harry a big boy like Raphael?" Magnus leaned in his chair and laughed as Harry crossed his arms the way Raphael does and then shook his head. </p><p>"Raphael drank all his milk and ate all his veggies. That's why he's so big. You need to drink more milk and eat more veggies before you become as big as Raphael."</p><p>"Eat your peas, Harry." Raphael teases the boy as he drank. </p><p>After dinner, the three watched another film, and Harry tuckered out from all the fun for the day slept halfway-in.</p><p>In the morning, Magnus left for the New York Institute after waking Harry up and joining him briefly as he ate his breakfast.</p><p>He made a portal near the New York Institute, and he was welcomed in by Maryse. Not that he enjoys being welcome by Maryse, who just smiled at him stiffly and then turned her back and walking in.</p><p>He tried to search for Alexander, but he's not around.</p><p>"I don't know why you need me here Maryse, it seems like everything is in order." He said as he inspects the wards.</p><p>"Just do as you're told, warlock." </p><p>Magnus rolls his eyes, not bothered by the woman's words. It was nothing new to him. He has lived hundreds of years, and they hardly change. Only a handful of shadowhunters he's met in the past could count as different. </p><p>A minute later and a blonde woman enters the room.</p><p>"Maryse, I was looking for you. Oh, I didn't know you have company," the blonde woman said as she noticed Magnus.</p><p>"Hello Lydia, don't worry. You're not interrupting anything." Maryse said without any consideration for the warlock in the room.</p><p>"I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He held out his hand, but she just smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm Lydia Branwell. I work for the Clave. I've heard about you, Magnus Bane. It's good to put a face to the name."</p><p>Magnus took back his outstretched hand and looked at her with intrigue. "Are you related to Henry Branwell?"</p><p>"Yes. And you must be the one Henry collaborated with to create the Portal. I'm honored to meet you. I'll leave you two to it. I'll talk to you later, Maryse."</p><p>Magnus smiled as Lydia walks out of the room. So she was a descendant of Henry. He hoped she lives up to the Branwell name. </p><p>When she left, Maryse smiled at Magnus. "She's so beautiful. I bet if she and my Alexander have children, they'd be beautiful as well."</p><p>Magnus tries to ignore the comment. He doesn't want to accidentally out Alexander to his mother in case she doesn't know. </p><p>"They'd be powerful shadowhunters as well."</p><p>"Oh sure..." Magnus gave Maryse a fake smile and continued working.</p><p>"You need to make sure the wards are strong. In a few weeks, more Clave members will arrive for the wedding."</p><p>"Must be some important wedding." His smile is more strained.</p><p>"Yes, since it's Alexander and Lydia's wedding, everything needs to be perfect."</p><p>Magnus felt his indifferent mask slip a bit. Alexander's getting married?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments. Its really motivating to know that many enjoys my fic. It took a while because real life sucks right now and I didn't had much time to write. I already have an idea on how long this would fic be. I've estimated it to have around maybe 13 more chapters or more depends on how long I could write each one. Next update might take longer? I really don't know because our schedules are more tight after midterms but the semester ends at the end of May so after that, I'll have more time to write. Thank you for being so patient with me. Stay safe always.</p><p>Next chapter sneak peak: Some realizations. What the heart wants...the heart gets. </p><p>I don't have a beta and I try my best to edit this so if you notice any mistakes...feel free to point them out. It really helps.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Family don't end with blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Lightwood siblings will always be there for their big brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been a while. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus steeled his expression and focused on the wards. It took him a minute before he was able to talk. "My …best wishes to the happy couple," Magnus said as he smiled towards Maryse, both words and action lacking in sincerity before clapping his hands together. "Well, there's really nothing more that I can do. Everything seems to be in working order. I'll best be on my way."</p><p>"And your payment -"</p><p>"I'll send you a bill." Magnus made a sharp turn and left Maryse without looking back. </p><p>Magnus did his best not to linger in the halls and look around, afraid to encounter Alexander right after such revelation. He noticed that many shadowhunters are busy running around the Institute, some giving Magnus suspicious stares. They'd look away once they realized they'd been caught staring, but Magnus just brushes them off. It was nothing new to him.</p><p>He was almost near the exit when Alexander almost crashed into him, coming out of a room.</p><p>"Magnus?!"</p><p>Magnus bit his lip and cursed his luck. </p><p>Today was just not Magnus's lucky day. He pivoted and faced Alexander with a tight smile, not reaching his eyes.</p><p>"Alexander." Magnus gritted his teeth and gave him a nod before turning back and was about to walk away when Alexander grabbed his arm. </p><p>"What...What are you doing here?" </p><p>Magnus could tell the confusion in his voice. If Magnus wasn't feeling horrible, he would have found Alexander's confused puppy look adorable. </p><p>"Oh, just some wards related business." It took a lot out of Magnus to talk to Alexander when all he wants is to flee from this awful place.</p><p>"Oh. Um... It's good to see you again..."</p><p>It's been weeks. Magnus could count in his one hand how many times he's seen Alexander, but they'd been talking for weeks. And Magnus racked his brain if there was anything that could have been a clue; that the man sending him adorable messages is about to get married. There was none. He knows that as grown men, they should talk it out, but Magnus feels more petty than mature when he said, "You know, I'm sure I won't be invited to the wedding, so I'll congratulate you in advance. Voltaire told me that God created sex and man created marriage. You can tell me which one's better since I only know one of those. Goodbye, Alexander." </p><p>Magnus saw Alexander freeze, and he took that as a chance to leave. He felt a bit of satisfaction at the shocked look on Alexander's face. </p><p>He opened a portal and went home immediately. Magnus's anger rising, and with a flick of a hand, he conjured a drink and sat at the nearest chair available.</p><p>"Magnus?" Raphael, who was in Harry's room, opened the door slightly and peeked outside, where he heard the noise. When Raphael confirmed that it was indeed Magnus, he closed the door and finished dressing a newly bathed Harry. He then sat Harry inside his playpen. "Want to play with the dinosaurs?"</p><p>Harry nods and then quietly played with the dinosaurs and blocks surrounding him.</p><p>"I'll be back in a sec, ok?"</p><p>Harry showed him the stegosaurus and shook it, and then he nods. "kay."</p><p>Raphael sat next to Magnus.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Raphael asked as he sat in the opposite chair.</p><p>"Yeah. Just peachy." He took a sip of his drink before deciding against drinking so early that he vanished it and stood up. "Where's Harry?"</p><p>Raphael crossed his arms but said nothing. He gestured towards the room, and Magnus walked past him and entered the room. Raphael heard Harry's excited, "Daddy home!" He made a quick walk back to the room, and Magnus was just there laying on the floor, squeezing Harry in a hug as the boy latch on top of him like a starfish.</p><p>"I should have known better than to fall for such a pretty face," Magnus mumbled against Harry's hair.</p><p>Harry giggled and said, "Daddy is pretty….Harry pretty?"</p><p>"You're the fairest of them all."</p><p>"Is it that shadowhunter? Did he said something?" Raphael's eyes were turning red.</p><p>"He could have at least told me that he'd rather marry Henry's descendant…." Magnus sighed. "I suppose it's better this way. I should give all my attention to my kids instead." He sent Raphael a playful smirk, and Raphael coughs and avoided looking at the two.</p><p>"He's a shadowhunter. They're not trustworthy, to begin with…" He still scolded Magnus and sat on the floor near Magnus's foot. </p><p>"You know me, I'm weak in front of a pretty face." Magnus tried to play it off as a joke, but Raphael knew him better than others.</p><p>Raphael just leaned back on the heels of his hands and stared at the two. "Harry, nuestro padre está siendo ridículo" (Harry, our father is being ridiculous). Harry looked at Raphael and tilted his head to show his confusion. "qué?" (what?)</p><p>"Magnus needs some.... cuddles, Harry. Give him your best one."</p><p>Harry sat up on Magnus's chest and looked at Raphael, who nodded at him. Harry practically dived towards Magnus as he gave him a hug, and Magnus let out a groan and then laughed as Harry rubbed his face at the crook of his neck, his wild hair tickling his face.</p><p>"You're getting so big, my darling. That was a very good hug. Thank you." Magnus hugged Harry back as tight as the boy had done. </p><p>"Like Olaf! Warm hugs!" Harry patted his father's hair and looked back at Raphael. " I give warm hugs."</p><p>Raphael nods and says, "Yes, Harry. You give very warm hugs."</p><p>"How about we go to the museum, Harry? Let's take Raphael with us?" Harry nods, and Magnus stood up with Harry in his arms. </p><p>"See dinos, daddy?" Harry's eyes twinkled.</p><p>"Let's see all the dinosaurs. Let's go to the Smithsonian National Museum of natural history than the one in Dorchester. I don't want to push my luck and visit England today. What dinosaur would you like to see, Harry?"</p><p>"The ceratops!" </p><p>"You want to see the triceratops? Of course, they're your favorite ones. Guess we'll take a trip today, my dear Raphael. You can't escape us."</p><p>Raphael tried to look displeased, but Magnus always see right through him, and so he grabbed his coat and waited for the two to get ready for their unplanned trip. A good distraction is just what the warlock needs right now.</p><p>~~~<br/>
Max just finished his morning lessons and training when we went looking for his brother.</p><p>"Alec?" He pushed open Alec's door and saw his brother sitting on his bed with his arms crossed and burning a hole in the wall with his intense stare.</p><p>"Alec….?" Max scrunched his face when Alec continued to ignore him. He crossed the room and gently tugged his sleeves.</p><p>"Max?"</p><p>"Um…Alec, are you okay?"</p><p>"It's…nothing."</p><p>Max stared at Alec. He glared at his brother at the obvious lie.</p><p>"I know I'm just a kid, but you always told me it's not good to lie."</p><p>Alec sighed and patted the space next to him. "I made a mistake."</p><p>"What kind of mistake? Is it a big one?" Max asked as he sat next to his big brother.</p><p>"I...I didn't tell Magnus that I'm getting married, and I think mother told him about it."</p><p>"But you're friends with Magnus, right?"</p><p>Alec nodded.</p><p>"Why did you not tell him then?"</p><p>"… I just couldn't tell him."</p><p>"Did it make him mad?"</p><p>"Maybe. I don't know. He looked like he was mad earlier. I was horrible."</p><p>"No, you're not!" Max jumped down the bed and faced Alec. He cupped Alec's face and stared widely at him. "You're Alec. You're amazing. You're the best brother ever. You're also the best shadowhunter, and I want to be just like you when I'm older. Yeah, you made a mistake, but it's not good if you just let Magnus be mad at you. If you want to go and apologize, go out and apologize. If you don't want to get married, you shouldn't get married. If you want to be friends with a warlock, you can be friends with a warlock. If you like girls, then go like girls. If you like boys, then go like boys. If you -"</p><p>"Who told you about that stuff?" Alec's eyes widen, and gently removed Max's hands from his face. Max got a little too carried away with his speech. He was shaking Alec's head as he emphasizes his words.</p><p>"I heard it from somewhere…" Max trailed off with a sheepish smile. Alec figured it was either because he was embarrassed or because he heard it from eavesdropping on others.</p><p>"Where?" Alec looked at his brother with suspicion.</p><p>"Doesn't matter! Because if you want to marry to Magnus, you should marry Magnus -"</p><p>"Wait! Stop, who said I wanna marry Magnus?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"But...I can't marry Magnus."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because....because Magnus probably hates me now."</p><p>"Then just say sorry so he can forgive you."</p><p>"It's not that easy."</p><p>"Why not? You always forgive me when I mess up."</p><p>"You're right that I should apologize. It's not fair to Magnus, and I lied to him. But that doesn't mean he would automatically forgive me and that we should marry each other."</p><p>"But…" Max's face fell, and he looked at his brother with big sad eyes.</p><p>"Max. I can't marry Magnus…" Alec barely had time to think about his sexual preferences, let alone think of actually marrying another man. He just knew that the option was never on the table for him, so he never hoped. "We barely know each other…"</p><p>"You met Lydia once, and you already agreed to marry her." Max pointed out. Alec was rendered silent for a moment there.</p><p>"You're right...sorry. But this is different." Alec sighed.</p><p>Max crossed his arms and pouted at his brother. He knows that he's too young to win an argument with his brother. "Tell Magnus you're sorry. And then, just so you know, if you and Magnus get married, Harry can be your baby, then I can play with Harry all the time." Max went back to sitting next to Alec and pouted some more. "Harry's more fun to play with. You…Izzy and Jace are always busy." He added but more to himself than to Alec. </p><p>"Is that why you want Magnus and I to marry? Who told you any of this?" Alec said, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the whole conversation he's having with his youngest brother. </p><p>"Izzy might have told me some of them..." He said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Alec let out another sigh and stared off in space again. "Max...I'm sorry, but that's not going to change my mind. I still have to marry Lydia."</p><p>"But why!" Max's eyes were starting to water with unshed tears. "It's not fair that mom is making you do something you don't like. When you always protect me whenever they try to make me go with them, why can't I protect you too? I know I'm just a kid, but-" </p><p>Alec cut Max off with a sharp look. "I'm the oldest. It's my job to care for all of you. I can't be selfish, Max. But don't worry about me. I'm sure Lydia and I will still have a solid partnership. We work well together when it comes to handling the Institute. It all for our future."</p><p>"But that won't make you happy. You always told me to do things that make me happy, but...you're just a liar!" Max ran off, leaving his brother. He opened the door and slammed it on his way out. </p><p>"Hey, Max!" Alec was about to ran after him when another shadowhunter came out of the corner and called for him. </p><p>"Hey, Alec! There have been some reports about some disturbance with some downworlders, and the reports came in."</p><p>Alec stepped back and contemplated before deciding to let Max cool down before talking to him again.</p><p>Alec thanked the other man as he grabbed the reports and made his way to his office. According to the report, there have been rumors of some downworlders missing. No one was actually asking them for help or bringing it up directly. But some shadowhunters make it their business to stick their noses at downworlders' business too much because they're always afraid that the downworlders are up to something. It always creates trouble between shadowhunters and downworlders, Alec tried to reign them in and stop them from making the worse assumptions, but he hasn't been successful.</p><p>The report only mentioned two or three vampires missing and a werewolf. The report stated that they need to find the vampires, in case it's wrecking havocs and turning mundanes into vampires and hiding. The same goes for the werewolves. </p><p>What's bothering Alec about the report was that there are some speculations of missing Seelies as well, but it's not clear if that's true. The Seelie are good at avoiding any of the shadowhunter's questions. It seems like there's a lot of downworlders going missing for it to be a coincidence. And with no downworlders reporting anyone missing, Alec can't help but feel like something's off about this.</p><p>Jace barges into his office, and Alec just sighed. "What is it?"</p><p>"I need your help in infiltrating some club."</p><p>"If you wanted to drink and party, you can do it on your own." Alec went back to reading the reports when Jace snatched them from his hands and scanned them.</p><p>"It's not for that. There's been some talk about people going to this place and went missing the day after."</p><p>"I was also curious about this. There's very little that we know, though." </p><p>"Let's just check this lead I got." Jace placed the papers back to the table, and Alec put them in the drawer. </p><p>"Fine, I'll talk to mother about it."</p><p>"Also, did something happened earlier? You felt weird a bit." Jace scrunched up his face.</p><p>"Max just gave me the weirdest but almost convincing motivational speech earlier. I might have made him upset after, though."</p><p>Jace just nodded his head. "Who knew that kid got that in him. Told you Izzy's a bad influence. It's probably because of her.  Anyway, let's get going. Go to Maryse and get your permission or something. I'm gonna get ready to stake out the place."</p><p>It took Alec a few short minutes to convince Maryse to let him go with Jace, and the two were off to the club.</p><p>Nothing looked out of the ordinary when they reached the place. They scouted the areas surrounding it until people started pouring in.</p><p>The club inside looks just what you'd expect in a club, except he could tell that there's plenty of downworlders in the club along with the mundanes. Jace moves towards the bar, sweet-talking a vampire with his usual self. Alec shakes his head and just sits by the bar a few seats from them. He doesn't order anything and just quietly observes the people around him.</p><p>"Hey, pretty boy."</p><p>Alec felt goosebumps rise from his arms as another man sneaks behind him and tries to whisper to his ear. It was a mistake not coming here invisible to the mundanes. He's just not used to any kind of attention on him. It was always Jace who's better at handling situations like this.</p><p>"You wanna dance?" The man brazenly placed his hand on Alec's shoulder.</p><p>"No. Go look for someone else," Alec said, gritting his teeth as he saw Jace looking like he's having the time of his life with the girl he's talking to. Jace needs to focus on the mission and not on finding a good lay.</p><p>"Tch. Fine. You're not that pretty anyway." The man moved past him, and Alec just ignored him and decided to move away and just turn himself invisible to keep unwanted attention from mundanes. He lost Jace in the crowd for a bit. Alec was not feeling any sign of distress coming from the connection proceeds to just continued his search. </p><p>Alec reached the back of the club where some alcoves and people were making out. One particular spot caught his attention, and it was in a dark corner obscure from the view of other people. The mundane was showing off his tattoos with a Seelie. There's nothing wrong with that, but their conversation was something else. The man was talking about how exquisite the young Seelie look. And the Seelie was answering the other honestly without any hesitation. It was against the accords to reveal to the mundanes that they're not mundane. He was about to come in between them when the guy proposed to the girl to come home with him, and the girl agreed, and then suddenly the man whipped out a wand, and they were gone.</p><p>"Wizards?" He's only met a couple of wizards, and he doesn't know if the mundane world is just filled with them. How come he never noticed them before?</p><p>Alec needs to remind himself that there's no law against magical mundanes and seelies having relations with each other. There simply wasn't anything about them, and he shouldn't act too rashly about it. He went to find Jace instead and decided that they might need to ask some regulars for some answers.</p><p>He found Jace a few minutes later, and he finds that he's actually doing much better than him. He was able to ask around about the rumors and got more leads for them to follow.</p><p>They got back to the Institute a bit later than usual, and a furious Izzy greeted him in his room.</p><p>"I can't believe you!" Izzy furiously pointed at her big brother. "Mother told me everything."</p><p>Izzy marched up to his table and placed both hands on the table, eyes burning with anger.</p><p>"I can take mother's speech on how I should emulate you or Lydia more. I can take that any time, but tell me that when she told me that you're getting married because you love us so much that you want the best for our future…tell me that she's lying. You can't possibly be this stupid Alec!"</p><p>"Izzy, calm down."</p><p>"No, big brother. I can't calm down! I don't want you to do this." A few tears escaped from her eyes. "You know that you don't have to do any of this for us. You have to trust us. That we can make a name for ourselves without needing to flaunt our family name. You don't need to create this alliance."</p><p>"Izzy…"</p><p>"Be honest for once, Alec! Stop sacrificing yourself for others."</p><p>"I can't!"</p><p>"Why not!"</p><p>"Because I always put our family first!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You know why!"</p><p>"Mother told me that you're doing this because it's right. I don't understand! Nothing about this is right."</p><p>"Because...because I'm not normal, and it's the only way!"</p><p>Izzy was shocked at Alec's outburst. Clearly, Alec also didn't mean to say that out loud.</p><p>"Not normal? What do you mean you're not normal?"</p><p>Alec fell back to his seat and closed his eyes. Jace, who was keeping silent against the wall, walked towards the two. "Alec…you have to stop whatever you're thinking right now."</p><p>Izzy rushed to her brother's side. "Alec…please."</p><p>"You know that they could never accept me. I tried so hard… I just don't want you to suffer because..." Alec practically whispered this.</p><p>"Do you think that you'd be happy once our parents accepted you because you married Lydia? Do you think we want our big brother to suffer? No. You won't be happy, and we won't also be happy with this. You'd be miserable. What I'm saying here is that you need to do what makes you happy."</p><p>"Izzy…"</p><p>Izzy just gave Alec a hug. "We'll convince her. I don't want to lose you, Alec."</p><p>"Alec, let's go see Maryse right now. Tell her that she can't control you like this."</p><p>"We'll support you. We'll make it work. You know we will always be here for you, big brother."</p><p>Izzy grabbed Alec's arm and was about to drag him towards the door when Alec's hand covered hers and pulled it away.</p><p>"I don't think..." Alec sighed. "We can't do that right now."</p><p>Izzy stared at him. "I thought…"</p><p>"We need to think about what would happen to Max. There's still a lot of things to do."</p><p>Izzy bit her lips and look at Jace for any helpful suggestions.</p><p>"We still have time…" Alec tried to give his sister a hopeful smile, but it came off more of a grimace.</p><p>"You better not be stalling Alec." Izzy gave her brother a pointed look, and Alec just ushered them out of his room. </p><p>"Thank you, Izzy...you too, Jace."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thank you for all of the kudos. I can't believe we're already reached 30k hits already. </p><p>I want to share with you guys this picture of harry that I drew from that chapter where he first met Raphael as thanks for all the love you've given this fic. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>The scene with Max was inspired from an IG video that I saw where this 9 year old girl motivates her 20+ y/o sister and she just gave the best motivational speech that I've heard from a kid. I thought that Max could totally pull that off. Tell me your thoughts on this, I mostly wanted this chapter to be about family supporting each other. I hope you liked it, next chapter would probably be after my finals, I don't know for sure. Stay safe guys and thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>